Red Dawn
by Black Shadow Fox Shaman
Summary: What humans of London in the 18th century don't know is that a war has been going on underneath their noses. A clan war between the demon clans and the vampiric clans. Sakura gets caught in between the Uchiha Clan and her demonic adopted mother. It was always her destiny to set things right in the world but she'll get help from the most unlikely person.
1. Prologue

Red Dawn

Prologue

In these times most of the humans in London were more concerned about getting cornered by Jack the Ripper. When without their knowledge there were even darker creatures in the night that should be feared. Unbeknownst to the humans the mystic clans were at war with each other vying for the chance at ruling the dark underworld. There were four ruling clans for the vampires and demon clans. Though the fighting between the demon and vampire clans was well known among the mystics, what wasn't known was there was always fighting going on among the four ruling clans. Humans weren't supposed to know about the fighting, or even for that matter that the clans exist beyond myths and legends of old. For centuries it had been this way until now, humans were being dragged into the fighting unwittingly. They are dragged into the wars and just maybe these few humans can settle things between the warring clans.

Even though it wasn't said aloud the most powerful Vampire Clans was the Uchiha Clan. The only thing the three of the four clans of the most powerful clans agreed on and it was the forth ruling vampire clan was the Sabaku Clan. Rumors told of how the pure vampire blood had been diluted by demonic blood. The leader Gaara proved it with his wild and unruly nature, and his uncanny use of sand that he gathered while on a trip to Egypt. The next powerful clan after the Sabaku Clan is the Hyuuga Clan. They aren't on good terms with the Uchiha clan because of the rivalry between some of the high ranking clansmen. The Tenzo Clan often times held back siding with no one in any battle. They were the more neutral of the clans.

What not even the vampiric clans knew was the demonic clans clashed even more so than their own only because of the animalistic nature of their inner beasts. The Cat Clan was ruled by a family of Snow Tiger Clan. The Shark Clans were led by the Hoshigaki Clan. The Bird Clans were lead by the Skye Clan. The more neautral clan of the Four demonic clans was the Inuzuka Clan, the dogs. The rulers of the cat and shark clans were allies because of the princess of the Snow Tiger Clan was friends with a high ranking shark lord. The Bird Clan hates the cat clan with a passion and seeks to destroy them and take over their territory. They fight with a ferocity not even shown against the vampire clans.

With every war a group of special mystics was formed among the clans. They are simply dubbed at The Assassins. They are the fiercest hunters from various clans sent to destroy those who oppose their leaders. The most powerful of these hunters was a Princess of the Snow Tiger Clan and her partner a Shadow Fox Demon and this is where the story begins.


	2. Chapter 1: The Night and Day Assassins

Red Dawn

A/N: dang this chapter is really long at least to me. But here it is the first true chapter of Red Dawn. I don't own Naruto even though everyone wishes that they did. Hope you enjoy.

Kyouran moved through the darkened streets with ease. Her aura screamed darkness which made people avoid her. Her companion was less intimidating. The two of them walking side by side people thought them to be an angel and a demon walking side by side, but they'd be farther from the truth. Kyouran was a Shadow Fox Demon and her companion was Alexial the princess of the Snow Tiger Clan. Both demons hair was long and flowed behind them like a banner. Kyouran tucked a few loose strands of her black hair behind her pointed ear. Very few people dared to approach the ethereal pair. The white headed demon looked at her partner.

"So how is Sakura?"

"She's doing well anxious to get back to her studies."

Alexial nodded in understanding. The tiger demon was teaching Kyouran's daughter about healing when the two weren't out killing vampires to make it safer for her two adopted children.

"What about Naruto?"

"His training is going well. He's still getting restless. I was almost thinking about sending him to Kisame to train."

"You really think that'll be necessary?"

"Well they'll wear each other out."

The tiger demon couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Kyouran's adopted son Naruto was a hanyou fox demon. Sakura found him and brought him home when she'd found him injured. At Sakura's insistence Kyouran took the boy in permanently. More often than not it was dangerous for a full blood like Kyouran to take in half-breeds and humans in her home, but Kyouran couldn't deny the two of them anything once she saw into their eyes. So now she was a mother to two orphans even with her dangerous occupation. "What I really think is that Naruto wasn't meant for this kind of life. What he needs is a mate to settle his wilder instincts down."

"Probably and Sakura needs one too. They're getting to that age."

Kyouran sobered instantly at the mention of her daughter needing a mate.

"She'd need a supernatural mate to protect her from my enemies."

Alexial looked at the fox worriedly.

"That's easier said than done Kyouran. She's human and your daughter. That makes two strikes against her, so finding her a mate that could look past that…"

"Not now Alexial."

"She does deserve what will be done to her if an enemy caught her."

"I knew the risks and so did she. I gave her a choice when I saved her," Kyouran sighed softly. "I gave Naruto a choice too. He was attached to Sakura by that time so separating them was impossible, but I do know this that when Sakura does take a mate he'll have to prove himself to Naruto first."

Alexial flipped her long white locks over her shoulder and laughed.

"He'll have to be powerful indeed to take on two scary foxes."

Kyouran just rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was about ready to retort but the scent of powerful vampires caught their attention making them freeze. Across the street were three vampires along with a human and a hanyou. Kyouran growled and that caused the vampires and the hanyou to turn their attention towards them. Two of the three vampires remained passive while looking at them, however; the one left recognized the two of them for what they were.

May vampires either feared or hated the two of them and more often than not it was hatred. Alexial flexed her claws preparing herself just incase the one vampire decided to attack them. Kyouran growled low in her throat as a warning to the vampires not to come any closer to them. The two knew they couldn't fight in open grounds in mixed company.

"That's enough Sasuke," the silver haired vampire snapped. "They aren't going to attack. Besides we need to get the girls home."

"Kyouran," Alexial murmured. "We need to go. Our mission can't be put on hold again."

The shortest of the three males glared at her swearing vengeance against the two demon assassins without saying a word. She growled dangerously at him daring him to try something right then and there. "Kyouran, don't antagonize him. Those Uchiha won't stop at threatening just you."

Kyouran snorted knowing that Alexial was right. She threw a growl at the vampires before following her partner into the dark shadows.

* * *

Sasuke looked over his shoulder at Kakashi. The silver haired vampire walked slowly with his hands in his pocket. His mask covered his face and an eye patch covered his bad eye. Sasuke was determined to get those assassins before they could do any damage to his family. Thus far they hadn't made a move against the Uchiha Clan but it was only a matter of time. They hunted vampires as a job so it was better to get at them first and then maybe his father would look at him for once for a job well done. He wasn't the heir to the clan but he would protect them. Capturing and killing the Night and Day Assassins will boost the clan's reputation with the other clans and they wouldn't dare to raise a hand against them.

"Kakashi, I want you to follow them. It's about time we vampires caught those two."

Kakashi first looked to Itachi before making a move. The older Uchiha gave a curt nod of consent. Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke. Sasuke silently fumed that Kakashi couldn't take an order from him without having to consult Itachi first, and it drove him insane that no one took orders from him without looking to his older brother. Maybe with him capturing these two assassins maybe they allow him to make decisions on his own.

Itachi sighed softly knowing Sasuke's temper would get the best of him someday and get him in a whole lot of trouble. Something told him that it would be a big mess that in the end he'd have to clean up. His arranged bride, Koori had taken a few steps closer to her hanyou sister. There was a slight tinge of fear in her scent but he brushed it off. Koori's hanyou sister Kaji was glaring in his direction. Sasuke took the bait and glared right back at Kaji in a childish manner.

"Does that bother you hanyou?" Sasuke taunted. "That I plan to hunt down those two demons."

"Sasuke," Itachi reprimanded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and moved forward. The two girls followed. Itachi shook his head at his brother's recklessness. There was enough strife between the Vampire Clans without adding the Demon Clans into the equation. Sometimes Itachi wished the fighting would stop already so that there could be some semblance of peace. Itachi had sat in on a fair few meeting with Vampire Clan leaders on how to deal with the Demonic Clans but thankfully nothing ever came of that. Demonic Clans were more dangerous than his family knew. He wouldn't ever tell anyone but he knew a few demons and was friends with them despite his family's vast hatred for the demons. That's why he avoided fighting with demon clans specifically out in the open. He'd recognized the two hunters immediately upon seeing them. Kisame had told him a lot about the Night and Day Assassins, or at least that's what Kisame dubbed them. He saw the truth and would have to agree with the shark demon lord about the two of them. He hoped that Kakashi would keep his distance from the pair. It wasn't wise to get into trouble with the royals of the demonic clans or bloodshed started. Kakashi was smart though and he would figure out fairly quickly that both demons were royals of their specific clans or at least one sided royalty. Kisame hadn't explained it fully to him, but he understood the hidden meaning being a genius made him think faster than other people. Shaking his head he followed his brother and his fiancé and her sister into the darkness.

* * *

Kyouran and Alexial panted as they sat down on the steps inside the former vampire whore house. There had been mostly old male vampires. Black blood was splattered all over the walls from their recent fights and there were brown stains at old shedding of human blood. The stale stench made both of the demons snort in disgust. There was very little challenge in it for the two demons. They were a bit wary considering the vampires they'd encountered had been weaker than their normal targets. They'd released the five humans that they'd found in the rooms on the upper levels. There had been two guys and three women which led them to believe that some female vampires came to this place sometimes. There had been five women but two of them started fighting them and the two demons had no choice to kill the half turned human women. A vampire would give another person a small dose of their blood to extend the human's life a bit longer and it was also a sign of the vampire intending to change the person into a vampire.

Alexial was fidgeting with her clan necklace. Kyouran noticed that she always did it when she was deep in thought or something troubled her. Kyouran hesitated on asking her about it because sometimes she just didn't want to know what the Snow Tiger Demon thought about half the time. Both demons rose from their sitting positions as they heard soft footsteps. They readied themselves for a battle. A small girl appeared. From her aura they could tell she was a full blood vampire. Her long golden locks were held up in a high ponytail and her eyes were a deep sapphire. She looked as if she was thirteen or so. There was something off in her aura though. It took a millisecond for Kyouran to figure out that this vampire even if a full blood was a very sickly full blood. That would explain the younger looking appearance. Sickly pureblood vampires didn't grow as healthy purebloods did so this girl may look thirteen but she might be older than that. Neither demon un-tensed, knowing that even if she was a bit sickly that she could still be fierce. The girl looked up at the two demons pleadingly.

"Please," the girl begged. "You have to help my friend Kiri."

The two demons looked at her in confusion and then looked at each other wondering what in the world was going on about. Kiri was an odd name in the least. That name wasn't a human name. Demons that came from other lands that migrated here had names like that.

"Kiri?" Alexial asked in confusion.

"She's a shark hanyou. She was seriously hurt before you came here. They were trying to break her but it was useless. Come please help my friend."

Kyouran looked at the blonde suspiciously. She was naturally distrustful of people unless they prove to her otherwise.

"Why would a pureblood help a hanyou demon?"

"Because I don't hold the same prejudices my race does besides I was raised by falcon demons."

Both were wondering what in the hell possessed the falcon demon clan to take in a pureblood vampire. The Falcon Clan disliked vampires just about as much as they hated the cat clans.

"Why would the falcon clan take you, a pureblood, into their care?"

"The only prince took me in. I reminded him of one of his sisters who was killed protecting me from a cat demon."

Alexial started at her words. She knew that it'd been a long time ago that the feud between the bird and cat clans started. The main instigators of that particular feud had been banished at least on the cat side.

"What did this cat look like?" Alexial asked eagerly.

The girl paused and looked at the tiger in confusion.

"Be at ease Tiger Princess. It was a black panther demon."

Alexial looked at the girl suspiciously because she hadn't seen her in her beast form to deduct that she was a Snow Tiger Demon. The two demons looked at each other worriedly. They knew that it could spell trouble within the clans with an even bigger magnitude than what was going on now if what this girl said was true. There hadn't been word of the Black Panther Demon clan being anywhere near these shores.

"When did the clan take you in?" Kyouran asked.

"Twenty years ago why?"

"The war between the cat and bird clans started a hundred years ago when a Black Panther Demon killed a bird clan royal. The black panthers were exiled from these lands because of it."

"That's total bullshit!" Alexial growled.

Both looked at the demon in confusion. "Because the panthers were cats they blamed all cat clans for the death of one of the heirs to the falcon family."

"Easy kitten," Kyouran murmured. "Don't get worked up. We need to get out of here before others come."

The girl led them to the basement. Both demons were kept on alert. A girl was chained to a wall. The stench of blood was heavy in the air. It had the tint of demonic energy however it was a bit diluted for some reason. It wasn't because this woman was a demon but not a demon. The two demons looked at her in confusion but decided to think on the matter later. Her long dark blue hair was draped over her shoulder. Her eyes were closed. Kyouran growled underneath her breath as she moved forward and broke the chains allowing the girl to sag against her. The girl groaned but didn't wake.

"Alexial help me."

Alexial moved and got the girl up on Kyouran's back. She wrapped the girls' arms around her neck and she held onto her legs.

"Let's get the hell outta here."

The three of them exited the building as quickly as possible. They ran a good distance before they stopped. The girl smiled at both demons.

"Thank you for helping Kiri."

"You should return to your demon clan before they come looking for you," Alexial murmured.

"You're probably right. Take care of Kiri for me."

Kyouran was starting to get suspicious about this vampire girl.

"What's Kiri to you, girl?" the fox demanded.

"My name isn't girl," she said indignantly. "My name is Elise, and Kiri is my friend. I was captured by these men too considering I did not have a prestigious family to return to. I wasn't about to let them know I was under the guardianship of the falcon clans."

"Wise move," Kyouran murmured.

The vampire turned around and headed into the night via roof top hopping. Kyouran looked at her partner.

"What are we going to do with this girl?" Alexial asked.

"I can't keep her because I have enough trouble with my two."

Alexial nodded her head in understanding.

"I can probably take care of her for a few days before turning her over to Kisame's family. They maybe able to take care of her better than I can. I don't know much about taking care of whatever she is."

"I'm a Berserker," they heard form the general direction of Kyouran's back.

Both demons turned their gaze towards her. Kyouran could only glance at her outta the corner of her eye. Then did it dawn on her what the girl said.

"That would explain things," Alexial murmured aloud. "Your kind are rare and even rarer to find one that can control themselves."

"I don't have full control over it yet."

The two demons could hear the pain in the girl's voice. She'd suffered a great deal in that place.

"Would it be okay with you if I take you to the shark clans?" Alexial asked.

"I have nowhere else to go and no one wants me."

Kyouran shook her head.

"Kisame's family accepts all walks of life more or less. He'll be able to help you gain control over your other form if you want him to."

The girl was silent and they soon realized that she'd passed back out again.

"I think Kisame would be good for her in more ways than one," Kyouran muttered. "But for now we'll take her to your house so she can rest up a little bit."

The two headed off toward Alexial's house. Even though she was princess of the Snow Tiger Clan she lived barely within the boundaries of the clan's territory, and that was how she liked it. Sighing softly both demons entered the home and carried her up to a guest bedroom. Carefully tucking the girl in they went downstairs to talk a moment before they could talk about the mission and such.

"I'll go inform the boss that the mission was completed so that you can take care of Kiri."

Alexial nodded absently. Something was distracting her. "You feel him too?"

"He's been following us for a long time."

"He was with the Uchiha. Stay here with Kiri and I'll go take care of this idiot."

"Be careful Kyouran we don't know how strong he is."

The fox demon just shrugged her shoulders at Alexial's concern.

"If he's smart he won't make a scene here because most of the people that live here are human."

"Don't count on that fact mattering."

"Geesh lighten up Alex, you're acting like my mate or something."

Alexial blushed furiously at the woman's words which caused the older demon to start laughing. "Don't worry so much Alex. I'll take care of this."

Kyouran strode out of the house purposefully and stood on the sidewalk in front of Alex's small home. The silver haired vampire had ducked behind the chimney of the house across the street from Alex's home. She rolled her eyes at the fact. Did he honestly think that she wouldn't know he was there the moment he stepped anywhere near this house?

"Hey you!" she growled out. "You know you suck at stalking. The minute you stepped in cat territory you alerted ever cat that you were here."

The man stepped out from his hiding place and leapt off the roof and landed in the street. The two stood there sizing the other up. Neither moved for what seemed like hours when only it'd been a few moments. The wind blew softly past them. His silver hair tossed playfully and shimmered like moonlight. His dark eyes stared back at her just as calculating as her own stare. He wore a mask over his mouth for some reason. Neither were willing to make the first move in either fighting or speaking. Kyouran knew this man wasn't an Uchiha but he did hold a great deal of power within him.

"So you're the Night Assassin."

"I am. What's your purpose here?"

"Following you obviously."

"I'm warning you here and now that if you make one step towards his house you will not only bring my wrath down upon you but also the three tigers that are stationed around here. The same will happen if you follow me home except for the fact that shadow demons guard my home and trust me their more vicious than these tigers."

"You're freely telling me this."

"I know that most of the powerful vampire clans want to get rid of myself and my partner. It's only natural that I warn you here and now the dire consequences for screwing with the two of us. So I suggest you go back to the Uchiha territory before you find yourself in deeper water than you're prepared to swim in."

"Since we're talking politely we should introduce ourselves. My name is Kakashi Hatake."

"I sir am Kyouran."

"And your partner?"

"Her name is none of your concern even if you are of noble birth."

He crossed his arms over his chest and she was sure that he was grinning at her. She fought the urge to rush him and teach him to respect Alexial in her own territory. "I guess not all Hatake men are nice gentlemen."

His posture stiffened and Kyouran grinned at him in a feral manner.

"You've met a Hatake?"

"Obviously, seventy years ago I met a Hatake that didn't taunt me because I was a demon."

"That's not possible my father died sixty-nine years ago."

Kyouran grinned.

"Not all vampires see my partner and I as threats to their clans. My partner and I weed out the corrupted vampires."

"And who are you to judge?"

"The vampires we killed tonight kidnap humans, vampires, and demons for their sick twisted pleasures. That girl in there if it hadn't been for the fact that she has demon blood in her would have killed her."

"Humans…"

"Aren't cattle to be slaughtered at the whim of a vampire," she snarled.

"I wasn't…"

"Weren't you?" she snapped. "I took a vow the day I took up the mantle of an assassin for my clan against other clans vampire and demons alike that I would never harm an innocent."

"Innocence," Kakashi sneered. "There's no such thing."

She was about ready to retort when the sound of growling made her pause.

"Looks like you've over stayed your welcome Hatake."

Three tigers leapt down surrounding the vampire. The orange tigers growled at the vampire. "I suggest you return to your masters and tell them to be warned not to cross us. We don't attack unless provoked and if they do so we will retaliate with force."

The silver haired man looked at her with an unknown gleam in his eyes before vanishing in a cloud of smoke. The three tigers heaved as they tried to clear their lungs of the smoke.

"You three all right?"

They nodded their heads. "Good. I don't trust him so keep a close eye on her."

"What about you?" the only female of the three asked.

"I'll talk to my fox clan brethren but considering the ones I want protected are a human and a hanyou fox it'll be easier said than done."

The tigers looked at each other as if communicating between them.

"Mistress Alexial is fond of Sakura and Naruto and you know we'd protect them while they're here."

"Then I thank you. I should return to them before they decide to come looking for me."

Their chuckles made the corner of Kyouran's mouth twitch up. Kyouran turned her back on the three tigers and leapt for the rooftops and headed towards the fox's territory.


	3. Chapter 2: Watching

Red Dawn 2

a/n: Sorry it took so long peoples. It's just been hectic around here. So for your enjoyment here's chapter 2 of Red Dawn.

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Kyouran sighed softly as she entered her home. The gentle flickers of her adopted children's energies told her they were sleeping or on their way towards sleep. She went to the fireplace and got a fire going. She didn't necessarily need the light but sometimes it was mostly for her children if they were to come looking for her. Going into her study she sat down and ran her hands through her hair. The musty smell of her books and the wood of her desk and chairs comforted her a little bit. The encounter with the Uchiha Clan unnerved her. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even realize that Sakura was behind her. She was so in-tuned with the girl's aura that it didn't even disturb her when she snuck up on her, not that Sakura would use that to her advantage to hurt her.

"Momma?" she murmured softly.

Kyouran turned her chair around. The demoness smiled tiredly at her daughter. Sakura was learning to be a doctor from Alexial's clan and it showed in the concern Sakura always held for her. She was her mother and Sakura would do anything to heal her hurts. "What is it Momma?"

"It's nothing Sakura."

"If it has you worried then it isn't just nothing."

The demoness marveled at how perceptive her daughter was. Naruto wouldn't catch on till it was too late that something was wrong and even by then the problem was taken care of. Sometimes the demoness swore that she was something more than human. Kyouran wouldn't doubt that there was a neko in her ancestry somewhere. She was playful most of the times but knew when to be serious.

"I ran into some Uchiha tonight," she finally said.

Sakura looked at her mother. Moving forward she sat down in a chair beside her mother's desk. The girl had only heard rumors of this vampiric clan, but hadn't encountered them before. She took her mother's hand and ran her thumb over her skin. The girl learned early on that Kyouran rarely got affection growing up and small touches like this comforted the older demon.

"Oh? Did something bad happen?"

"They sent someone to follow me to Alexial's home."

Sakura's eyes widened. If vampires knew where to find Alexial's house then there was a chance that they could find her and Naruto too. Kyouran had expressed to the two before she took them in that it would be dangerous to live with her. Clans outside her allies would attack her for being allied with Kyouran. Though it hadn't deterred her in the least. She saw something in Kyouran that told her that she needed her. Kyouran had needed someone to care for her and for her to care for. They took comfort in each other's presence like a mother and daughter relationship.

"What are you thinking?" Sakura asked softly.

"I was thinking about sending you and Naruto to stay with Kisame. That and the girl we saved last night."

"Girl?"

"She's a demon Berserker. A shark demon."

"Are you really worried that much about us Momma?"

Kyouran looked at Sakura sadly. She didn't want to send them away but it might be the answer until something was put into motion to keep them from harm. She knew, via Kisame, that Uchiha Itachi wasn't quick to fight other clans. The Kage Kitsune knew that even if the demons and vampires didn't get along there was more chaos between vampire clans. She didn't want her adopted children to get caught up in the mess that other clans created. They were innocents that needed to be protected and she would with her life. Even a lot of her clan mates accepted the pair as did Alexial's. At one point some of the male members of her clan had approached her to ask to court Sakura but Kyouran had refused them. The shadow demon knew there was someone out there waiting for Sakura. The final decision would be Sakura but something better was waiting for her.

"When we take Kiri to Kisame I want you and Naruto to go with us. Maybe if you stay with Kiri you can help her out and become her friend. She'll need those."

Sakura smiled but it soon vanished. She could see the tiredness in her Mother after each and every fight. She was wearing down. Even though she had a reputation as a merciless killer her mother didn't necessarily like to kill anyone. She'd been doing it for so long that Sakura feared that it would get the best of her someday. Either she'd let down her guard or someone would end her when she was weakened. Kyouran always told her that someday someone stronger would come along and end her life and hopefully they were long gone before that happened.

"What else troubles you Momma?"

"The youngest Uchiha heir. He's… he wants Alexial and I's blood for some reason."

"You've never taken action against the Uchiha Clan. Even I know that much. Kisame said that Itachi kept his clan in check for the most part concerning you and Alexial."

"He does but it still worries me Sakura. Especially for you and Naruto."

The flicker of a orange aura brushed across her senses. It always amazed her that Naruto's aura reflected his happy go lucky persona despite the hardships in his life thus far. Kyouran hoped one day that Naruto would find someone to make him happy. They needed a better life than what an old assassin could possibly give them.

"I won't let anything happen to Sakura, Mother," Naruto claimed from the doorway.

"I know Naruto."

Kyouran rose slowly and moved towards the two. They followed her like eager kits. The Kage Kitsune shifted till she was as big as a horse and lay down in front of her study fireplace. Many a nights they fell asleep like this with her curled around them, Sakura leaned against her neck while Naruto snuggled against her belly. She curled around the two. Her ears twitched a bit as she lay there listening to their hearts slow to the gentle murmur of sleeping. Her heart ached for both of them but it had been their choice in the end. Neither had anything or anyone to go back to. Both parents were killed in some form or another by a clan that wasn't human. Sakura's parents were killed by a rogue vampire from a no name clan and Naruto's parents were taken down by a panther demon for just being a hanyou. That decided her that she'd take them to Kisame and he'd protect them. Kyouran was a loner and didn't like rely on her clan much unlike Kisame who's complex was filled with a lot of his clan members. They'd protect her adopted children because a lot of them liked the pair because of their innocent natures despite everything that'd been done to them. That decided her; she'd send them to Kisame for protection. She could trust the shark demon and his clan to care for her kits in her absence.

Kakashi watched the trio from a high tree branch outside. Sometimes he wondered what the hell was wrong with Sasuke trying to pick a fight with someone far more powerful than himself. Sasuke was always trying to prove himself to his father but the older Uchiha would only ever see Itachi because he was the pride and joy, the clan heir. If the Hatake knew one thing it was the fact that Sasuke would use her weakness against her. He didn't approve of the fact since it involved innocents but he had to do what his Lord told him to do, and that unfortunately involved following Sasuke's orders. One day Sasuke's stupidity would be the end of him, and Kakashi couldn't help but think he'd bring it upon himself. The shifting of branches made him tense. The aura that brushed his senses was cold like the snow.

"Either you're very brave or very stupid coming here Hatake."

He looked over his shoulder. The day assassin sat on the branch telling every one of her feline abilities and affinity for trees. Her eyes glowed a bit in the moonlight. Her claws were buried into the branch. She was tense ready to fight. The markings on her face were expanding as her anger mounted.

"As are you, you're highness."

She gave him a glacier force glare. "Kyouran is my partner. I come here often to watch over her as she does for me. Though I do it more for her because of her kits."

She turned her attention to the window. Kakashi followed her example and turned his attention to the trio again. There was something endearing watching the small family interact. It made him almost want a family of his own, but he never dared to hope for that not anymore. Movement drew his attention to the kids. Both of the kids curled closer to the fox demon and murmured soft words against her fur. His heart twisted again. Even in this time of strife there could still be moments like this that were of peace and harmony.

"You realize that we let you go today even though it took everything within us to let you walk."

He turned his attention back to the white haired woman. She turned her gaze to the small family. Her eyes were sad as she watched them. "She won't attack you openly because she owed your father. Being in debt to someone is very serious to us demons."

He didn't let this fact that this demon knew his father show on his face. His father had never mentioned a debt being owed to him by a demon much less one like Kyouran. He played it off as nothing.

"And you're telling me this, why?"

"Because, even though she's been avoiding attacking you doesn't mean she won't, especially if you go after those kids."

"I will do as my lord commands."

Alexial just laughed at him. Kakashi gave her a pointed look. He didn't like to be the but of anyone's joke much less this princess. He was about ready to retort but she beat him to it.

"And here I thought you had something against hurting innocents."

"I do," he finally agreed. "Itachi is trying to work towards peace between the clans but it's proving difficult."

Very few people within the Uchiha Clan knew about Itachi's efforts to bring peace between demons and vampires. That's how the clan heir wanted it to be until he gained more strength within the council to convince them that peace was the best option to combat those who were the bigger threats.

"Itachi is friends with Kisame isn't he?"

"He is," the Hatake agreed.

Kakashi wondered where she was going with this line of conversation. Kisame and Itachi had met by accident and actually met up afterwards and became friends. It was honestly how he came by his fiancé. Koori's sister Kaji was a dragon hanyou from Kisame's clan. Koori herself and father were human. It turned out her father sold Koori to the Uchiha so he could hide Kaji away on a property way out in the country. His thoughts were dragged from the clan heir when Alexial spoke again.

"Just be warned if you go after those kids to get to Kyouran because that spoiled brat tells you to you better be prepared for war. Those kids come first to Kisame even over his friendship with Itachi. If I were you I would consult Itachi first before doing what Sasuke says."

"If it were only that simple."

Alexial snorted at his words. He turned a glare on her.

"Make it that simple to save everyone a lot of heartache and pain. If you give her a reason she will kill you and I'll help be assured of that one."

"Why do you care?"

She looked him over a moment then turned her gaze towards the window. He could see the longing in her eyes for a family of her own.

"I'm a lot of things Kakashi and I know a lot of things."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Alexial wouldn't divulge what she knew, but if she knew anything about demon nature was the fact you didn't harm their young.

"Just know this Kakashi you go after those kits on Sasuke's orders. You'll die first and then she'll take out all those involved. We are protective of our young whether we birthed them or not."

She rose with grace and ease. The wind tossed her long white hair. For a moment she looked like a spirit. He knew he'd have to tell Sasuke what he'd found but at that moment he didn't want to. Those two innocents would get caught and the cross fire and would suffer. "Heed my warnings Hatake."

The white tiger vanished in a cloud of snow that melted before it even hit the ground. Shaking his head he too stood and leapt from the tree. He started heading towards the borders.

Crimson eyes stalked from the shadows after he was sure the other two were gone. He leapt up into the tree and looked down over the family. His eyes were drawn to the first thing that moved and it was the blonde. His lips curled up in a sneer seeing the hanyou Kitsune. The big black fox uncurled a bit allowing him to get a good look at the girl. Her pink hair spilled over her moon kissed skin. There was a light dusting of pink on her cheeks from the warmth of the fire. Her cherry colored lips parted as she breathed softly in sleep. Something in the deeper recesses of his mind became more feral. He wanted her. At that point he didn't care what he had to do but he wanted her and she would be his. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she slept. A malicious smirk graced his features as he moved to get closer. In his mind he was playing over the things he could do to her all of them pleasurable for him. He'd have her begging for him. That made his hands curl in anticipation. He went to take another step closer but a hand snapped out and landed on his shoulder stopping him.

Kakashi looked at his charge with distain. He could smell and feel the dark intent rolling off Sasuke's form in heavy waves. It was disgusting to even remotely think he'd do the things he was probably planning to an innocent. For once in his long service to the Uchiha he regretted doing so. This brat was ready to do whatever it took to get what he wanted. This kid was self serving and it was a trait he frowned upon. IT would get him killed in the end.

"Let me go Kakashi."

"You go after her now and it'll be your death. There are too many demons that watch this place Sasuke."

"I want her."

"Why?"

He didn't want to answer the silver haired vampire. There weren't words to explain what was happening with his darker side. He could smell her innocence even from outside. Most vampires loved innocent blood the most but hers sang to him of the darkest pleasures and power he'd ever heard. He moved towards her as if she were a siren beckoning him. Kakashi squeezed his shoulder bringing him back to reality from his day dream. There were flickers of demon auras coming in and out of his sensing range.

"Stop Sasuke," he growled angrily. "You're going to draw the attention of unwanted visitors."

"It's too late," a growl escaped from behind them.

Both whipped around. A creature melted from the shadows. If Kakashi had to guess his race he'd probably guess a shadow demon from the looks of him. His amethyst eyes had crimson shards in them. They were steadily growing larger. His long black hair whipped back and forth. His lips curled up revealing his fangs. He was pissed and blood would be the price for escaping.

"You're trespassing on the Kage Kitsune Clan's territory, vampires."

"We were just leaving," Kakashi started.

"You were watching the royal family," he hissed.

Both vampires stiffed at that. Kakashi leapt down from the tree and Sasuke followed. They didn't move a few steps before someone else was blocking their path. Then three more jumped down. Kakashi pushed Sasuke behind him. It wouldn't due to have him hurt if he could prevent it. If he died then and there to protect Sasuke then he wouldn't have to deal with the repercussions of Sasuke's stupidity in coming into demon territory.

"You're surrounded, vampires."

Sasuke tensed ready to do battle. Neither had their weapons with them.

"Stand down all of you!"

They all turned to see Alexial. Her aura was blazing around her. Kakashi fought the urge to shrink back from this enraged demoness. Hell would be paid this night if she had anything to say about it he was sure of that.

"Get out of this territory vampires and if I see you in it again I will kill you on sight. Orders have been issued that if you are caught again you will be executed."

"But my lady," one of the demons started.

"They are to leave now. Kyouran doesn't want fighting around this house. There are too many humans here to disturb."

The guards nodded their head and bowed deeply before her. Alexial sighed softly. Kyouran would have to be informed of the situation and she didn't look forward to that discussion in the least. She was thankful Kyouran told the guards to do as she said at times like this.

Kakashi had to tug on Sasuke's arm to get him to move. They retreated quickly to their borders followed by a shadow escort. Sasuke swore he'd be back to get the pink haired girl under the care of the shadow fox demon and make her his permanently if it was the last thing he did in this word.


	4. Chapter 3: Captured

Red Dawn 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long loyal readers. Work's been keeping me busy as of late. So here's chapter 3 of Red Dawn. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Sasuke and Kakashi barely made it back to their territory after being chased by a few foxes, shadow demons and a tiger. Kakashi wanted nothing more than to slap Sasuke silly until he comprehended that he couldn't always have what he wanted, especially the kits of a demon that could kill him in the blink of an eye. Considering the fact that Kyouran probably didn't have children of her own yet those two adopted kits were heirs to the clan. He waited until they were within the safety of the walls before he tore into him. Kakashi thought he'd taught Sasuke to be better than this, better than the self absorbed creature that stood before him, like the self serving attitude of his clan members. His father would be ashamed of him at this point knowing he trained Sasuke and he'd turned out this bad. Kakashi wouldn't blame himself entirely because the simple fact was it was probably the clan elders that corrupted the youngest Uchiha heir. The Hatake tried to count to ten to calm himself before he spoke a word to Sasuke but it wasn't helping in the least.

"What the hell were you thinking going into their territory?"

"I was following you."

"I didn't need your help to watch them."

Sasuke turned his now crimson gaze on Kakashi but the Hatake didn't even flinch knowing that look could be deadly but wasn't to him. It wasn't a well known fact that the Hatake clan in their glory were immune to the powers that most Uchiha possessed as full blooded vampires. That was the main reason there were so few Hatake's left in the world as it stood, because very few refused to bend to the will of others and were killed for it. He was the last of a long line. Kakashi was determined to live a lonely existence so he didn't force his children to bear the burden he bore every day for being in the service of the Uchiha Clan.

"You wouldn't have told me anything I didn't already know Kakashi. Because I know you, you would've protected those innocents that would've been used against her."

"You're damned right I would!" he snarled. "You're playing with the darkest of creatures in the demon clans. They are a black fire that will destroy you if they set their minds to it, and they will if you go after that girl."

"What's going on here?"

Sasuke smirked as he saw his father over Kakashi's shoulder. The silver haired vampire turned around and bowed his head towards his leader. Itachi was standing behind him with Koori at his side. Her hand was resting on Itachi's arm. He could see the worry in her eyes. She was a pacifist at heart but don't think her weak for an instant, Koori would protect her family's life fiercely.

"Sasuke dared to go after the night assassin my lord, and her heirs."

"What were you doing in Shadow Fox territory Sasuke?"

"I was stalking the older fox and came upon a girl. She called to me."

The man looked over the pair. He knew his son was reckless but this was beyond the point. This matter could bring about more fighting and wars between clans. Even at his age he grew tired of all the fighting that was going on. At some points it was getting harder and harder to cover up the matters and keep it from spilling over into the human's lives. Since he had his oldest was on his way to being married he was hoping to get his youngest to settle down a little and think about taking a mate. His recklessness was causing problems and a girl would help him keep more focused on one thing.

"This girl is worth the risk?" he asked his son.

Sasuke thought on it for a moment. He really wanted to know what called to him about this specific girl unlike all the other innocents he'd taken in the past. The youngest Uchiha hadn't even tasted his blood and he already wanted her. He'd dare say he lusted for her but he couldn't lie to himself and knew there was something deeper than that to it, something more feral.

"Yes."

"Kakashi…"

He was about ready to protest to this but Sasuke's father beat him to it. "You dare betray the orders of your lord?"

"No my lord, but be prepared for war with at least four demon clans for taking her."

He rose and moved back towards the door. If he was going to do this he'd do it when they let their guard down. Now was too soon so he'd go back and watch the girl to see her habits then he'd take her. Stealth would be his ally here because he didn't want to hurt the girl anymore than she'd had to be in his care. Once in Sasuke's care he didn't want to think about what could happen to her.

"Oh and take Sasuke with you. If you're caught I will not negotiate to get you back. You have a week to get this girl and by the end of this week if you don't have her you will put this idiotic notion out of your head and I will choose a bride for you."

With that the Oldest Uchiha walked away. Itachi looked at his brother and shook his head. He murmured something softly to his fiancé and they walked away. Sasuke looked at Kakashi. He could feel that the Hatake was smirking underneath the mask he wore over the lower half of his face.

"Stop smirking you bastard," Sasuke growled. "You have to help me."

"You're going to regret this Sasuke. No woman is worth this kind of stupidity."

"You didn't feel what I did when I watched that girl."

"And what pray tell was that?"

"I can't explain it exactly."

"Of course you can't," he noted the dry sarcasm of Kakashi's voice.

Sasuke growled at Kakashi. The Hatake just smirked wider.

"So when are we going to start?"

"I was just going to go in and observe but since we're on a dead line I suppose we can go back in now even if it's too hot to go back in now,"

"What do you mean too hot?"

"And here I thought you were a genius. I'm sure every single clan that has contact with that girl has put out a kill on sight order for you."

Sasuke could tell Kakashi was grinning at the fact. There were some days when he was younger and Kakashi was training him that he was sure the Hatake was trying to kill him. As of that moment, he was downright certain of the fact.

"And this amuses you?"

The smile instantly vanished. Right at that moment Kakashi hated Sasuke and hated his father for getting him mixed up with the Uchiha. They kept him alive and in their service after his father died. When he was younger he wanted nothing more than to travel the world and see all that there was to see.

"No it doesn't amuse me that I might die for your stupidity. You can have any woman you want within any of your clan or any human woman but you have to have the one that's forbidden to you because she's an heir to a demon clan."

"She's human and…"

"That doesn't seem to matter since she had the markings of the Shadow Fox Clan."

He rose and headed for the door. Kakashi didn't wait for his student before he was out the door and vanishing in the night.

Kyouran paced around angrily. She'd sent Sakura and Naruto upstairs to pack some things. If they needed anything else after they leave it could be taken to them. A knock on her window made her start but went to open the door. Her half-brother Takeshi slid into the window. He was a full blood shadow demon. They had the same mother.

"Well?"

"Kisame is more than willing to take them under his care. Alexial already knows the situation and has her entire clan on alert and so is our clan mates."

"Good, thank you brother."

"Kyouran are you sure it's wise to send them right at this moment?"

"Once they're out of danger the better things will be."

"I know you care about these two Kyouran but such lengths for a human and a half breed?"

She turned her crimson gaze on her brother. He didn't even flinch at the glare.

"They'll always come first brother," she snarled. "Before you, before the Clan even before my own life."

Takashi just smirked at his sister.

"You wouldn't be my sister if you hadn't said something along those lines. So what's the plan?"

Before she could tell him anything Sakura's scream echoed through the house and then the sounds of heavy struggle followed. Takashi vanished into the shadows leaving Kyouran to charge up the stairs. When she got to her daughter's room Takashi already had the vampire pinned against the wall. Naruto had Sakura backed into a wall. Blood was dripping from a slash on his chest but the look of determination was still plastered on his face. A table and lamp were in shambles on the floor. Her gaze was drawn back to the vampire. His pale lavender eyes told her everything she needed to know from which clan this idiot hailed from. This vampire hailed from the Hyuuga Clan. The rivalry between the Uchiha and the Hyuuga was legendary.

"What are you doing here Hyuuga?" Kyouran demanded.

"The Uchiha wants this girl…"

Takashi squeezed the vampire's throat crushing his windpipe.

"Brother take him outside and rip his heart out."

The shadow demon didn't need any more orders than that. He would interrogate the vampire before tearing his heart out. Takashi knew this had become a bigger problem than before. If the other three clans knew about the Uchiha's interest in Sakura they'd come running like sharks to the scent of blood.

"You two finish packing what you can carry. If you miss anything you can send one of the runners to come get it."

The two were standing in the corner. Naruto's eyes were borderline crimson. Shaking her head she stepped forward and caught Naruto's chin between her thumb and pointer finger.

"Calm down kit."

A soft rumbling sound came from her chest. It calmed Naruto down considerably. Sakura watched her adopted family closely. It always amazed her what Kyouran could do when she wanted to. It was so easy for the shadow fox to calm down her half fox demon brother. Once he was calm Sakura could see his wound starting to heal itself. Naruto shook his head as if to clear it from a fog.

"What happened?" he asked once he looked around.

"Your baser instinct took over when Sakura was attacked. Now that you're back hurry up and finish with what you're packing. We need to go."

They nodded and quickly did as their mother bided. Sakura came back with a small trunk and Naruto only a small suitcase. Two shadow demons appeared and took the bags. Naruto and Sakura looked at each other. They'd been with Kyouran and each other for years and they wouldn't quiet know what to do without their adoptive mother. Kyouran gave the two a half hearted smile. They rushed forward and embraced the older demoness. Kyouran knew this was tearing these two apart to be separated from her but in the end it was for the best.

"Come on Kits we have a lot of ground to cover and a short amount of time in which to cover it."

They walked out of the house. A few foxes materialized from the shadows alongside a few shadow demons and one silvery white tiger. Kyouran shifted to her fox form and regulated her size to that of a draft horse. Sakura and Naruto leapt onto her back. Once they had a fist full of fur the shadow fox surged forward with the other demon tailing them.

A few minutes later Kyouran skidded to a halt. They'd entered an open park area. Something was off about the area. She shifted uneasily underneath her children. When their escort appeared beside them only the silvery tiger remained and he was ruffed up.

"What happened?" Kyouran demanded.

"Trap, Uchiha…" he gasped before he passed out.

There were several slash marks all over his back and they bled profusely. Sakura gasped and made to go help the tiger but Kyouran sent a warning growl at her. Sakura had been with the demoness for a long time and knew she had to be still. There was movement all around them as vampires melted from the shadows. Kyouran sent out a warning growl and took a step backwards. The shadow fox eyed those around her. When Sasuke and Kakashi melted from the shadows the shards in her eyes became bigger. She took another step back but five vampires surrounded them from behind. At times like this most people assumed that Kyouran was a wolf at heart. She eyed each vampire warily not lingering on any one enemy for more than a few seconds.

"We just want the girl Night Assassin," Sasuke called.

"Really?" she growled.

Her tone was low and animalistic, more feral. Sakura knew then someone was going to die and it wasn't her mother. "I see weaklings trying to take something that doesn't belong to them. Are you so scared Uchiha that you can't face me on your own?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the taunt. Sakura and Naruto slid from the shadow fox's back at the slight raising and bunching of her shoulder blades. Before they touched the ground Kyouran leapt forward ready to rend Sasuke to shreds not caring about herself. Kakashi materialized between them just in time but not in time for Kyouran to prevent herself from burying her fangs into his arm. Her body went stock still as his blood slid down her throat. Something right at that moment changed within her. Her eyes narrowed as her legs gave way and she went down. She couldn't move. Sasuke motioned some of his comrades forward but Naruto growled savagely at them. A vampire that didn't smell of an Uchiha melted from the shadows and got under Naruto's defenses knocking the blonde out. Stepping forward carefully the vampire touched the pressure point in her neck from behind making her slump in his arms.

Sasuke smirked as he watched all three go down with ease. Kyouran was growling angrily at Sasuke even though she was unable to move, which confused the Uchiha but he'd figure out what it was later.

"Good work Sai," Sasuke commented.

He was glad he employed the most skilled vampire out there to render the great Night Assassin immobile enough to capture the pink haired girl. His stealth and methods were rivaled by no one.

"What about the demon?" the emotionless vampire asked.

"Collar her," Sasuke bit out.

Sai looked at Kyouran and then back at Sasuke. He recognized her without having being told and what he knew about her was cause for concern if the Uchiha thought for a moment they could control her. It was rumored that Kyouran was a force of Nature that wasn't sometime to be reckoned with or even caged. From what he saw of her fights before and the flickering of power around her now he didn't doubt that this was a powerful creature.

"Are you crazy?" Sai finally asked, no emotion coloring his voice.

"Excuse me?"

"No collar known to anyone can fully bind the power of one such as her. She's the Clan Leader of two clans for a good reason. Whatever binds her now is not of my doing. Something happened to her."

"She's just a demon."

The Root Vampire shook his head. He couldn't believe the Uchiha were so arrogant that they thought even for an instant they could control one such as Kyouran. Sai had a hunch on what had just happened to her, but he wouldn't divulge that little bit of information that he knew. It might come in use sometime in the future and maybe a bargaining chip if things turned bad at least to make sure Sumi stayed out of the cross fire. Kyouran's eyes were completely crimson. They glittered like blood rubies near firelight and he was sure the fires of hell will be brought forth for this stupidity. That much promise he could see in those crimson orbs of death.

"You are really foolish Uchiha. This will come back to haunt you someday,"

He moved forward slowly drawing out a leather strap. It looked like a simple belt but shapes and symbols of a language forgotten by time were carved into the leather with silver. Muttering a few words the silver started glowing and he put it around the demoness's neck. The last thing he hear echoing through her mind before she blacked out was.

'_You stupid bastard. You don't know what you've done.'_

Sai knew that this was going to be a crap load of trouble coming their way for this little stunt and Kyouran wouldn't be the one to bring down the wrath of the demon clans either. Knowing that she ran with Alexial the Snow Tiger Heir and Kisame the Shark Clan Leader made a world of difference and those children he'd come to find out were also apart of those clans in their own way. A war was going to start weather Sasuke meant to do it or not just for this innocent girl.

"I hope this was really worth it in the end."

Standing up he backed away from the demoness. When the demons arrived he knew that they'd be able to catch his scent. He walked away leaving the Uchiha to take care of their three captives. Shaking his head he returned to him home where his human friend and interest was waiting for him. He hoped he could keep her out of this mess that these Uchiha started with the demon clans.


	5. Chapter 4: It Starts

Red Dawn 4

A/n: I'm on a roll with this one. Sorry I couldn't update faster. I had an unexpected trip to the hospital. But here's the next chapter and I hope you all like this one. Also this goes out to my few supporters of this story.

Disclaimer: Don't Own Naruto!

Sasuke carefully picked Sakura up and headed back towards the mansion. Leaving Kakashi with Naruto and Kyouran. Both foxes were unconscious still and he hoped they stayed that way for awhile. They made it to the compound without much trouble or anyone following them, which kind of surprised the Uchiha considering how high ranking these three, were.

Kyouran came half assed awake with a soft groan but immediately fell back into unconsciousness. When they arrived Sasuke was greeted at the door by his father. He gulped softly knowing this could either end badly or in a good way but he was leaning towards the bad end. Kakashi stood beside his student. The older Uchiha looked over the three captives with a critical eye. The Hatake and the Uchiha held their breaths waiting for the orders of the Leader of the Clan.

"Keep the demons in the basement. The girl needs to be taken to your room Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a small nod knowing the father approved at least a little to his taking Sakura from the demons. With a soft turn his father retreated into the house without another word. Sasuke looked at Kakashi for a moment giving instructions without saying a word. Kakashi nodded and carried the two demons downstairs and chained them up in close but different cells. It wouldn't be a good idea to chain them close considering they might help each other escape. These two were very powerful and together they would be a force that would be reckoned with if whatever had happened with the she demon hadn't happened. His overly analytical mind went into overdrive trying to process the scene in his mind. Something that Sasuke did triggered the deep engrained rage in her causing her to go for the younger Uchiha. Of course he stepped in the way and she bit him. Even if he had fought demons for centuries he really didn't understand a great deal about them. There was something specific on what had happened that he couldn't place his finger on and it was annoying him. Shaking the thought off he went to do as he was told.

Sasuke carefully carried Sakura towards his room. He couldn't quite figure out what it was that had driven him to be possessive over this one girl in such a short time. There was an underlying current in her inner lying energies something that spoke of age of soul rather than body. He'd never felt something like it. Sasuke wondered if that's what drove him to take her from her demon companions. Leaning down he brushed his nose across her cheek. She smelled like cherry blossoms and a hint of some old world magic. Maybe if he could get Kyouran to talk he could get her to tell him what was so special about this girl that more than four demon clans were interested in protecting her from all the world.

Movement made him stop as he saw his brother and his fiancé coming down the hall. He took a step back as his protective instincts went into overdrive. Shaking it off he pushed the feelings back into the recesses of his mind and put on a blank face towards his brother. He could see there was a reproachful look in his brother's eyes. It almost made Sasuke flinch but he had to have some pride in the fact that he had part in capturing Kyouran, the Night Assassin and then putting her under the control of the Uchiha Clan. Itachi pushed Koori in encouragement to keep walking. She did without complaint. Koori's long hair swished back and forth as she walked past him. There was a small guarded look in her eyes that told him that she didn't like what he'd done either. There was no fault in that however since her sister, Kaji was a half demon too. So any attack against a demon clan even remotely close to her sister's clan was an unwanted advance.

Itachi watched his fiancé for a moment before he turned his attentions to Sasuke. He wanted a few words with his brother privately. The older Uchiha waited for his fiancé to walk away before he turned his hardened glare on his brother. Itachi often wondered how many centuries it would take before Sasuke grew up and stopped acting like a child. It always came off to the older Uchiha that Sasuke acted like he never got what he wanted when in truth he did. Itachi would've given anything to be in Sasuke's shoes. The younger man didn't realize just how much freedom being second born gave him. Itachi was always being watched by the elders of their clan. He had to watch ever move and every word he said. He wouldn't ever admit it aloud but he was grateful that he had a companion to share his life with. Koori was more than willing to sacrifice everything for her beloved sister when she agreed to marry him. It wouldn't take long before the Elders demanded that he turn her so she could become a true vampire's bride. Itachi was willing for Koori to be ready when and if it ever did happen. Shaking his head of those thoughts he turned his gaze to his brother.

"You're very foolish little brother."

"I've helped in the capture…"

"Of a creature that can't be controlled. Whatever happened to her during the battle was a stroke of luck because she would've killed you without remorse and you know that much."

Sasuke didn't know what to say to his brother's harsh words. He knew praise from his brother was hard to obtain but all and all out revulsion of what he'd done hadn't been expected. "I really hope this girl is worth escalation of a war between the races."

"There is always fighting between the races Itachi," Sasuke offered hesitantly.

"I'm working towards peace and you've just ruined everything I have worked all these years for. I'm very disappointed in you Sasuke."

There was a sting in his chest at those words. Without another word the clan heir followed his fiancé. Sasuke would never let anyone know but that hurt. He'd always sought Itachi's approval and this showed him where he really stood with his brother. HE stood there in the hallway trying to figure out the multitude of feelings rushing through him at the entire situation he found himself in. Shaking his brother's harsh words off, he headed towards his room. His door was marked by a single carving in the wood. He never quiet understood it but there was a single black feather painted on the dark wood. When he was younger he'd asked his mother about it and she'd told him it was a phoenix feather and it was meant to bring luck but thus far it never did. The feather made him think of his mother and made him wince. He missed her at times like this. She'd died a half a century ago due to a fight with a rival vampire clan. The loving spirit in the house seemed to fade away at her death and his father's rule became ironclad.

His attention was drawn back to the bundle in his arms as she moved closer to him. A soft sigh escaped the pink haired girl in his arms. Her breath brushed against his neck making a shiver run down his spine. Shaking his head he entered his room and kicked the door shut behind him. Moving forward he laid her down on his bed. Taking a step back he admired her lying among his expensive sheets and pillows. A smirk crossed his features at that particular sight. This beautiful creature that called to him belonged solely to him. He wouldn't allow anyone else close to her he'd make sure of that fact himself. It took a lot of effort to get her and he'd keep her, demons be damned. Moving forward he tugged off her shoes and tossed them to the other side of the room. For a second he debated on whether or not to take off the clothes she wore. In the end he decided against it. He didn't need a screaming female right at that point.

At that point the adrenaline wore off and exhaustion crept up on him. Moving towards the other side of the bed he lay down and his eyes slid closed as he snuggled closer to the tantalizing scent that was on the other side of the bed.

Kakashi had his companion drop Naruto on the ground and chain him against the wall. The blonde snored away even after being dropped. He laid the unconscious full blood on the ground and attached a chain to her front left leg and her back right leg. She wouldn't be able to move around much. For a moment he thought about attaching a chain to the collar but decided against it. Even he wasn't that cruel to demean the already captured demoness. Reaching up he brushed the already healed wound on his shoulder. It was tingling but it didn't worry him so much at that point.

"Go on I got first watch," Kakashi told the Uchiha.

He nodded and walked away. Kakashi leaned against the farthest wall from the two and slid to the floor. Shaking his head he tried to ignore the tingling that was shooting up his arm. Shifting caught his attention. A red eyed Kyouran was watching him like a hawk. Her ears twitched back and forth as she watched him. He wondered what she was thinking about so deeply. Her attention then was drawn to her snoring and twitching kit.

'_Your master is very foolish Hatake,' _he heard in his head.

His head jerked up to meet a crystal clear amethyst orbs.

"He's still just a kid."

'_You cannot blame all stupidity on childishness.'_

"This is true," he admitted softly. "What exactly happened back there?"

She closed her eyes and laid her head down completely ignoring the question. That irked him like nothing else but he knew that he couldn't force the answer out of the demoness even if he wanted to. So he leaned back to take the long watch.

Alexial raced through the halls of her home. Her heart was beating a mile a moment. She'd gotten word that her partner had been taken by Uchiha. Cursing softly she walked into the council room. Her small group of trusted people looked up at her. Each and every one of them knew of her caring for Kyouran and her kits so they were worried just as much as she was.

"So is it true?" one of them asked.

"Yes it is," she let out. "I need a messenger sent to the Shadow and Fox Clans immediately."

"They're already on their way Majesty. What about the Shark Clan?"

The snow tiger sighed softly. Kisame wasn't going to be too happy about this but it was going to have to be done.

"I'm heading towards that way with a girl. So I'll inform the Shark Clan in person."

Alexial looked at her advisors one by one. There were four of them, one an orange tiger, a red deer, a bear and a white rabbit. There was so much going on that it was making her head spin. Trouble was going to come out in force now that those idiot Uchiha had her partner. Their main concern when they were hunting was to control the rogue vampires but what the vampire clans didn't know what the fact that they controlled rogue demons too. They had taken part in driving out the black panthers and many other smaller clans that posed a threat to the humans and other clans alike in England.

"What's going to be done with me?"

All eyes turned to the blue haired girl sitting quietly in the corner. Alexial knew this girl was a fighter by the look of her. Her hard life was written in every line of her body. For her to have a better chance at a better life she'd be best off with a similar clan. Half-breeds like Kiri weren't exactly common and the ones that made it this long trusted no one. Kisame though never looked down upon a half-breed no matter the race. Even those his appearance was a fierce one when he didn't have a glamour on he was a kind hearted person. She would at least be taken care of by Kisame's family.

"I'm going to personally escort you to the Shark Clan home."

"I don't trust full bloods," she growled softly.

"Despite what you think Kisame doesn't look down on someone like you for your breeding."

Kiri snorted at Alexial's words. "Think what you want girl but I'm taking you to them because its safer with them than it is staying with me."

The snow tiger could see the gears in the girl's head turning. At that point she was wondering what this girl was thinking.

"Your friend was captured was she not?" Kiri started.

"My friend Kyouran that helped me rescue you, yes she was captured by Uchiha."

"I owe her a debt then."

Alexial saw where this was going and she had to put it down fast. There wouldn't be any sacrifices like this on her watch.

"Oh no, Kiri. I'm taking you to the Shark Clan."

"I can fight…"

"I'm not implying that you can't."

"Listen Kiri," one of her advisors, the red deer spoke up. "There's going to be an eruption of fighting between a lot of clans here shortly for what's been done and Alexial wants you safe and out of harms way."

"I can fight," she protested.

Alexial shook her head. At one point in her life she was just like Kiri trying to prove her worth in the big bad world. That was how she'd met Kyouran. She'd badgered the older demon into teaching her the ways of fighting. They've been inseparable since then.

"Kiri, Kisame is better prepared to take you on to train you than I am. I have to run my clan and Kyouran's in her place. So I need you not to fight me on this one thing. After I get Kyouran back and you don't want to stay in the Shark Clan then by all means Kisame won't hold you but made a promise to your friend to get you to a safe place."

A messenger burst into the room and spoke quickly with Alexial before rushing back out the door.

"What is it Alex?" the rabbit asked.

"WE need to move now."

Kiri rose slowly and followed the white tiger out the door. With a small troupe of guards they left the compound. As they moved through the dark streets of London heading towards the docks where the Shark Clans lived. Half way through the run the sound of flapping wings made Alexial pause in mid step.

"Keep going and get her to Kisame and pass the message on."

A red deer nodded his head and ushered Kiri to keep moving towards the docks. Alexial leapt up on top of a building. The scent of incense hit her nose making her snort. A lot of the buildings right at that point where shops that sold various things from all over the world. From the scents of this particular building it was things that hailed from India. The flapping wings landed on the far side of the building just a bit above her head. There was probably a shed on the top of the roof. Scenting the air she tried to gauge what she was up against but the scents were making it hard to pick out something specific.

"You've got my attention," she called. "Now what do you want?"

The sound of ruffled feathers told her it wasn't an owl of any sort that had stopped her. A figure crept from the shadows over top the small shed in front of her. The moon decided to come out from behind the bank of fog and the clouds. An angry growl escaped her. She didn't have time for this. It was a Gold Falcon. His blonde hair was up in a ponytail and swished as he moved. His eyes were a powdery blue. "What do you want, Deidara?" she tried again.

"What's this? The Day Assassin out without her bodyguard and so alone."

He watched her carefully. She didn't trust this bird for anything. Too many rumors and truths about this bird kept her wary.

"I'm not in your territory bird so you better bugger off before I make you."

"Big words from a small kitty, yeah."

She growled softly. Right at that moment she didn't want to fight him but if she had to she would.

"I don't have time for this princeling."

He stood up strait at her words. She definitely recognized this falcon. He and his sister looked almost alike. It was a pity that she hadn't been saved from the Black Panther Clan that night. Turning her back on him she leapt for the next rooftop. They were on Shark Turf now and if Kisame saw fit his own clan could aid her but she couldn't feel anyone around that would be willing to help her now.

"You'll make time, yeah."

He was the hot headed type that liked to start fights and if he didn't start them he would be the one that wanted to finish them.

"Why do you have to do this now?" she growled to herself under her breath.

Trying to avoid a fight she tried to speed up but he was on her in a flash and both of them went crashing into the next roof top. They tumbled as they fought to gain control of the situation. Their claws scraped at skin and some blood was drawn from both parties but that didn't stop them from their tumbling. Some of the loose tiles dug into her back but she wouldn't let that stop her. Kicking outwards she tried to dislodge the bird. It only worked for a second before he was on her. Throwing a punch she landed squarely on his cheek sending him reeling backwards a bit gave her the leverage she needed to launch herself forward. In mid leap over the roof she changed into her tiger form and kept running daring not to look back knowing that if she did he'd be right there. After a few minutes some of Kisame's guards came running up beside her. Breathing a sigh of relief at least for the time being she looked over her shoulder. The Golden Falcon was sitting a good distance away on a roof top watching them. A small stinging wound on her arm made her look down. There was a thin stream of blood but she ignored it as she continued on towards the Hoshigaki Manor.


	6. Chapter 5: Planning And Bedcovers

Red Dawn 5

A/N: Here's the next chapter ya'll. This story isn't getting a lot of reviews but that's okay. I'd like to thank those who do review.

Princesskisara

Ur Worst Nightmare452

UchihaYukiLuna

Sam0728

Cast14

xAlbertaRosex

IneffablyKT

Inocence and Instinct

.xXx

Boris

Thank you all again for your encouragements even though it's taken me awhile to work on this story. Now for the continuation of this story for you.

Alexial came into Kisame's mansion without much trouble as if she belonged there. None of Shark Lord's clan would deny her entry if she asked it. Kisame was waiting for her at the front door. There was worry in every line of his body even though he hid it well.

"What took you?"

"Damn Gold Falcon heir got in my way."

Kisame eyed the snow tiger up and down with a strange look. Shaking his head he led her into the small library/study he had. She was sure that he could scent the small amount of blood on her from the small skirmish.

"So what's the plan?"

The white snow tiger organized her thoughts for a moment before she spoke. She'd thought on this possibility for as long as she dared and it was the lesser of a few evils.

"I'm going to call in a favor outside the clan."

"Alexial…" he started. "Even if Gaara owes you what makes you think even for a second he'd help you with something like this?"

She gave him a hard look. The shark demon tried not to flinch because he knew that look all too well. Kyouran and Alexial were a force to be reckoned with, so it didn't bode well for the one against them to go very far. Sakura was starting to learn those bad habits too. Though the pink haired girl was a bit stubborn to begin with and being with the two assassins for years made the streak wider.

"Because he owes me big time."

"Still…"

"He should've been born a demon rather than a vampire. His instincts rival any raccoon dog demon I've ever seen in a long time."

The snow tiger sat down in a chair with a heavy thump. She softly thanked the servant that handed her a steaming cup of tea. She took in the earthy scents of the room and the tang of the tea in her hands. Sipping the drink slowly she tried to gather her thoughts together in a cohesive order. Kisame knew they had to get down to business.

"So the Uchiha have all three of them?"

"Yes, and from what I could gather from the scene Sai was involved in the capture, but it was probably just for Kyouran by herself."

Kisame looked at her in disbelief. He knew that Sai was no fool but for the Uchiha to call in someone like that was just plain stupid. He'd met Sai a few times and even in his line of work Sai was a bit of a pacifist at heart. He didn't like using his talents so openly.

"Are they that stupid trying to use that on Kyouran? Her mixed blood makes her really powerful especially against magic like that."

Alexial sighed softly. Putting the cup down she leaned back into the plush backing of her chair. The smells of the room normally soothed her but her mind was so chaotic that she couldn't even begin to settle down. She had suspicions and she wanted to share them with the shark demon to try figure out what she'd sensed. Being a shark Kisame could smell blood from miles away and could draw conclusions even faster even though his looks made him seem slow and stupid. She'd underestimated him once in a fight but never again. He'd shown her a thing or two about pain.

"Obviously so."

His head came up at that tone and he knew there was more to be said. "I also scented Hatake blood on scene."

She gave him a moment to process what she'd said. Realization washed through his eyes.

"You don't think…"

Alexial watched him carefully. She wasn't going to say out loud what she thought about the said blood being there. This was one of those moments where she wouldn't say what she was thinking out loud. Sometimes words weren't necessary for him to figure out what was being said underneath the silence. They both knew there were too many ears in this house that could possibly get back to the enemy, and they couldn't have that right at that moment. A curse escaped his throat in a rushing growl. A long time ago he figured out that the assassins didn't really mind him when he was at his gruffest.

"Damn which means we have to do this carefully, very carefully."

Alexial nodded at his assessment. She knew he'd catch on. "Damn that little brat. Itachi and I's work just went down the drain. It's little pricks like him that make me want to do something stupid."

At that point Alexial could only agree with the shark demon. He paced back and forth in front of the fireplace. The flickering light gave the room and his hulking form an eerie quality. They needed to turn this situation into their corner.

"Not necessarily Kisame, we just have to work this out into our favor."

The pacing stopped suddenly. He knew this tone too. Alexial knew something that he didn't. At that moment he didn't want to over analyze that statement. Kyouran and Alexial were the best of friends and Kyouran must've told the snow tiger something that she couldn't pass on to him and he'd learned to let it go after two centuries of dealing with them. "Those three are my main concern."

That brought another point to the forefront of his mind just then, his new house guest. Normally strays like this girl weren't allowed in the main house but he'd let it slide this once because of Alexial.

"Speaking of concerns, this girl you've brought into my home…"

"She had to go somewhere Kisame. The vampire that helped us get her was insistent that she be taken care of."

"A vampire?" he asked in disbelief.

"They were bound together in a coven house."

He winced at that point. Those places were never pretty and the ones that managed, if ever, to get out were changed to the point of doing stupid things. This vampire must've been really good friends with this girl to risk herself in the face of the Night and Day Assassins to ask for aide for her friend. There was some hope in that but it was like a candle in a gale force wind, it could be snuffed out so easily. "I had to bring her somewhere Kisame. My clan, even in a treaty with yours won't stand a half breed shark for too long."

"So you just expect me to take this girl in?"

Alexial smiled at the shark demon.

"I knew you wouldn't say no considering where she's come from."

It was a sad but true story that Kisame lost a few family members and clan mates to places like that. The poor creatures were driven past their points and more often than not had to be put down like a wild injured animal before they hurt themselves or someone else. A heavy sigh escaped Kisame and Alexial knew she had him. Though most times it didn't take much to convince him to do something she wanted him to.

"I'll take care of her."

The shark lord sat down behind his desk and absently brushed his fingers over some of the various paper work there. He didn't even analyze them. So much was going on to even think about the reports before him. Alexial's voice made him snap out of his trance like state.

"Have you called a clan meeting yet?"

He grunted in agreement. She knew that wasn't a good sign.

"They weren't happy to lend their ear because of the delicate balance."

"How many times have we pulled your asses out of the fire with rogue demons and vampires?" she hissed.

In his defense he raised his hands trying to calm her down. He didn't need to be told how many times his clan elders had called upon the duo for some ugly mission they didn't want to dirty their hands with.

"That's what I told them, Alexial. I always pull for you and you know that."

"I know, I know." She sighed.

The strain was wearing down on the snow tiger. It was evident in every line of her body. Even if Alexial was beautiful he couldn't see her that way. She was the annoying little sister figure in his life, but he'd never tell her that one.

"Have you talked to Takashi yet?"

A curt nod was his only answer for a moment, and then did she say more;

"He's taking Kyouran's place with the foxes and shadows until we can restore Kyouran to her place as clan head."

Kisame nodded his head in understanding. He figured he better tell Alexial this next part before she heard it from someone else that could turn this into a very bad situation.

"I sent a few people to hunt down Sai to see what he can do."

Her eyes flashed as they met. The idea wasn't a good one. He knew she'd fight him on this if he even dared to go that route.

"That wasn't a good idea Kisame. I don't like blackmail."

There was something to that he knew but he never broached the subject with the snow tiger. What ever happened not even Kyouran would speak of it. He didn't want to hurt her feelings so he never asked.

"Did you know he has a human companion?" Kisame asked.

"Companion?"

"Not like that apparently. From what my guys could gather she's a struggling artist and Sai is a professional one. He took her in and they've seemed to get along. Her name is Sumi and that's all I have to go on thus far."

"I don't want to use her like that and you know that'll be the suggestion."

"We'll work it out Alex."

He could see the toll it was taking on her. Her eyes were sunken a little bit. Her normally gleaming silvery white hair was a bit duller. Her skin was whiter than normal too. "Come on you must be tired. I set up your normal guest room with Kiri's room beside yours."

"I'm going to throttle that kid when I see him again."

"Step in line Alex."

Alexial smirked at her friend and walked up the stairs to try and rest while she had the chance.

Sakura came awake slowly. Her head was pounding heavily. The bed covers were a dark color so she knew she wasn't home or in one of her neighboring clan homes. The scent of some type of sweet smelling wood surrounded her in a small comforting shroud. The scents of most woodsy things eased her senses much to her mother's amusement at times. Sakura knew she was a child of nature by that small fact alone. Now she had to figure out where she was and how she got there before anything else happened. She recalled the hasty packing and heading towards Kisame's home and then her mind supplied a group of vampires surrounding them. Wincing she realized they must've been captured then. That explained a lot of things to her right away.

Her body ached all over. Closing her eyes, she tried to coax her body into calming the raging headache behind her eyes. Something shifted behind her making her tense. Then something brushed against her neck. Turning her head to the side to try and see who had her in their grasp. All she saw was spiky raven locks. His small breaths puffed against her neck. If it weren't for those she would almost think he was dead. His skin was a bit cold against hers but with the combined heat of their bodies it wasn't completely ice cold. It was a guy she could tell that much. She couldn't move much because he had his arms around her waist and a leg wedged between hers. One of his hands shifted to rest on her breast. He squeezed her which triggered the loud scream that escaped her throat. The stranger was up in a flash and scrambling away from her the same time she was. Though unlike him she managed to catch herself before she fell off the edge of the bed. He landed in a tangled mess of covers. If it were any other situation she would have laughed at the man on the floor.

Kyouran was sound asleep in her cell. Kakashi watched the demoness in silent contemplation. When the scream echoed through the stone room he wasn't prepared for the reaction from the vixen. Kyouran was on her feet in a flash of black and white. Her eyes were a flaming crimson. The collar around her neck sparked wildly as she lunged for the cell doors. The charms on the bars held as she slammed into them. She was sent flying back into the wall with a heavy bone jarring thud. An angry snarl escaped her as she rose and shook off the dazed moment. He watched as she tried again fruitlessly to slam herself against the cell. She kept at it. The stink of the magic from the charms was starting to cloud his senses. His shoulder was tingling a bit each time she slammed against the bars. Everything then went still. Her crimson eyes met his. A gulp escaped him at the look. For once in his long life he felt like prey staring into the eyes of a true predator.

'_Blood will be shed.'_

That phrase made his insides quake a bit. There was no mistaking that promise for anything other than what it was. She was ready and would be ready to slaughter the moment she got free. A strong burst of magic caught his attention. As quickly as it had come it faded and Kyouran went down in a heap. Kakashi stood there not knowing what had just happened. He would look into it because it was something he'd never felt before and that kind of power was rarer than rare. There was something going on aside from what the demon had done something deeper and more dangerous.

Sakura crawled to the edge of the bed and stared down at the man on the floor. Anger overrode all instinct inside of her. He was still half asleep she could tell. His hair reminded her of the tail of a rooster and she had a hunch he was just as cocky. The pun was intended in every sense of the word.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she demanded violently.

Sasuke stared up at the pink haired girl in shock. No woman had ever talked to him like that before. He didn't like it one bit. He was up in a flash and had her pinned to the bed. His legs pinned hers to the coverlet. Her arms were pinned above her head with one of his hands. Her hair was splayed in a messy wave of pink all over his black pillow case. A feral snarl escaped his throat. It was a commanding sound but it seemed like she wouldn't heed it. She would learn her place here with him and she would learn it quickly if he had anything to say about it.

"You belong to me now girl."

Her eyes hardened at his words. A smirk crossed his features at that look. She had fire and he liked that to some extent.

"My name is Sakura," she hissed.

Sasuke glared down at the girl beneath him. He couldn't help the thoughts of how sexy she looked laying there all defiant like. He could smell her innocence but he would take great pleasure in breaking her in the bed.

"I'm your new Master," he said haughtily. "You can call me Master or Master Sasuke."

Something happened then he never experienced before. A power surged up around her knocking him back off the bed. He actually slammed against the wall and slid to the floor. Her eyes for a split second were purplish color. He had to blink just to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. Then it was gone and her eyes were back to their deep emerald color.

"I belong to no man, much less so cocky overbearing vampire."

She stared at him in defiance. Sasuke saw something just then. The way she acted wasn't that of a normal human. He wondered if it was because she was raised in a demon clan or if it was something else entirely. This girl would be worth the investigating. Most humans cowered before a superior predator but she showed no fear in him.

"What the hell are you?"

She blinked down at him in confusion. That was a question that people didn't ask her. As far as she knew she was completely human with the bull headedness that she learned from her demonic mother. Nothing had ever happened to her to suggest otherwise.

"What kind of question is that?" she snapped.

"Something must be wrong with you for a demon clan to accept you into their ranks."

Her eyes narrowed dangerously. That was a slur if she'd ever heard one. Her hands balled up into fists at her sides. Kyouran hadn't had to save her that day and that was a fact.

"What would a spoilt little rich boy like you know about anything concerning hardships in life?" she snapped. "I never asked for any of this."

Sasuke rose slowly. She watched him like a hawk. "Now you come in and take my from my family and act like you own me, which by the way you don't. The only person that'll ever come close to that sort of thing is my mate."

"Mate?" Sasuke scoffed.

"Yes, that's what we demons call our other half, our soul mates."

"Soul mates are for story books girl. They don't exist."

She just smirked at him. The look made him really uneasy all of a sudden.

"That's what you think."

She turned her back on him and sat there. Sasuke didn't like being ignored but he let it go this once. Taming this girl would be a challenge but one he was willing to rise to. That fire within her would make life very interesting in his mind.

"Where's my family?" she finally asked him.

"Locked up in the cellar."

Her eyes narrowed at him. He just smirked at her. Sasuke was going to use every chance he got to rile her up to try and figure out what had just happened moments ago. "What are you going to do about that girl?"

"Nothing because in the end I won't have to."

Sasuke looked at her for a moment. There was some underlying meaning to what she'd just said he knew it.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

She looked at him over her shoulder before her eyes turned towards the window.

"What you've done will come back and bite you in the ass I assure you of that much right now. You've probably made a lot of clans angry by taking us."

"What would any clan want with a weak and pathetic human? The full blood I understand but you and that half breed…"

"Take that back," she hissed. "Do not look down upon Naruto because of his mixed breeding."

"Or what?"

The look that crossed her features made him pause. He wondered briefly if she'd suffered under such ridicule for her acceptance into the demon clans and for allowing a half breed to be near her.

"You purebloods look down upon mixed breeding like they're diseased animals that need to be put to sleep and when someone does accept those who are different you exploit it for all its worth. You are a very sad person."

He watched her as she rose gracefully and went to the window to look out. There were a few clan members walking in the garden outside that window. She seemed to be deep in thought as she watched them. For what seemed like hours Sasuke watched her. A loud banging startled both of them from their trance like state. At that moment he wished for the silence again. There was a calming air about that girl that made him want to stand close to her and absorb the calm. Turmoil was coming and he was sure the peace wouldn't last long. Whoever had knocked didn't give him a moment to answer the knock before the door burst open revealing Karin. Sasuke winced. He'd given this girl a good roll in the sheets once and she wouldn't leave him alone. It hadn't even been a good one either. He was sure she was plotting to get him to either change her and take her on as his mate or marry her which he wouldn't do either even if she were the last person on the planet.

"Sasuke!" she shouted.

"Did I tell you to enter Karin?" he demanded.

The red head paused seeing Sakura standing in the window watching in silent contemplation. The red head didn't hide her contempt for the pink haired girl well from his keen eyes.

"Master Sasuke…" she started.

He was starting to lose his patience with her.

"Well spit it out what do you want?"

"Your father wants to see you."

Sighing softly he knew this wouldn't be good at all. Something must've happened in the short time that he'd brought Sakura here. "Fine I'll be there in a moment. You can get out now."

Karin didn't move. Sasuke then noticed she was glaring daggers at Sakura. Inwardly he smirked. This could be amusing. The red head huffed and stormed out. Sakura hadn't moved or made a sound during the entire thing.

"Whore of yours?" Sakura finally asked.

"Jealous?" he teased.

"What's there to be jealous of? The clans will come for us and I won't have to deal with you or her again."

"You're mine," he hissed.

Her eyes were blankly dispassionate. "And I will decide when and where you can go."

"Keep fooling yourself Uchiha, just go ahead and keep fooling yourself."

Sakura's eyes returned to the window to stare out. He knew this conversation wasn't over by a long shot. Shaking his head he went to dress in his adjoining room before going to see what his father wanted. Knowing how things were going he didn't think this was going to be a pleasant conversation.


	7. Chapter 6: Snake Troubles

Red Dawn 6

A/N: sorry it took so long people but here's the next chapter for you.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto….

A Week Later

Sakura stared out over the garden from Sasuke's window. She'd been trapped in his room for almost a week. She missed her family, Alexial and Kisame. Movement caught her eye. A couple was walking side by side holding hands were what caught her gaze. In the deepest part of her heart she yearned to have someone to love her like that. She'd learned the dark haired male was Sasuke's older brother Itachi and the woman with him was his fiancé Koori. There were rumors that Koori had a half demon sister, but she had yet to see her. Commotion brought her attention from her musings. A girl she'd never seen was arguing with Itachi. She wished she could hear what was being said. A tingle ran down her back letting her know Sasuke was behind her. She didn't even flinch at his presence anymore. They'd formed some kind of truce a day ago for some strange reason.

"Who's that?" she asked while gesturing to the screaming girl.

"Kaji, Koori's sister. She doesn't approve of her sister's choice to marry Itachi."

"But does Koori love Itachi?"

"Why is love necessary to women?"

"Because it just is. We want someone to care for us."

"That's stupid."

"It is not! I wish I was a demon sometimes. Demons have one partner for their entire lives. They bond for life even beyond death and mates are faithful to their life partner. They don't have to wonder if they're going to leave them for someone else."

"You live in a dream world sweetheart. No love like that exists."

"That's where you're wrong."

She turned her gaze to Itachi's and Koori. "You don't see things that way I do. Koori and Itachi have been soul bonded forever."

"How can you tell?"

"I just can. My mother is better at it though. She can scent and see the bonds between people."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly as I said it to be Sasuke. My mother could probably tell you who your life mate is, if she doesn't know who she is already. She knows who mine is, and tells me that she's met him already."

"You're foolish to believe love can last forever as you say."

"Then I'll keep being a fool then, because I pray every day someone will deliver me from you."

"I'm not letting you go," he growled.

Anger coursed through her like a tidal wave. He was acting as if she were some piece of property.

"Am I some kind of trophy to you?" she demanded. "Some toy you can play with until it breaks and you discard it for something better?"

He said nothing which told her everything she knew to be true about this man. She shook her head before turning her attention towards the window. His lack of answers saddened her a bit.

Sasuke was angry. His mind made up he stormed down to the cellar where Kyouran was. He knew the demoness would know what he wanted to know. Thankfully Kakashi wasn't down there. He sent one of his many cousins away saying he'd watch her for a moment. Both demons were watching him carefully. Naruto was growling lowly in his chest.

"Shut it mutt," he snapped towards Naruto.

"That's not necessary Uchiha," Kyouran growled. "Naruto."

The orange fox half breed quieted down but stared at him with hard eyes. "So Uchiha what brings you to our humble cells? Is my beloved daughter annoying you?"

Her ears twitched as she watched him. She reminded him right at that moment of the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland. The demoness knew something that he didn't. It was irritating him to no end.

"She keeps spouting nonsense about love that can last forever and that you have some mystical ability to know who someone's soul mate is."

He was sure that if she were in her humanoid form she would be smirking at him. She eyed him up and down a moment before a sigh escaped her.

"There are loves that last forever Uchiha, forever and beyond. And my daughter is right I can tell who someone is soul bonded to."

"Impossible."

"You vampires can never really understand what we demons know so well. It's an undeniable fact."

"And what's that?"

"There is only one other soul in the world that is meant for us. No matter our race. Yes, I know who your soul mate is Sasuke Uchiha. I've know who she is ever since I laid eyes on you. She will complete you and fill that gaping void in your soul that makes you feel the need to sleep with so many women. Then I won't need to explain what it means to be soul bonded."

"Who…"

She scoffed at his question. He honestly thought she'd tell him who it was. Kyouran would rather die first before she allowed him to use what she knew against her daughter. True life bonds could only be forged from love itself. He had to understand what demons knew before she'd tell him Sakura was his life mate. Since she raised Sakura, Sakura thought as a demon did on most things. When it came to her life partner Sakura was that most hard pressed to keep in demon tradition. She wanted all or nothing.

"Do you really think I'd tell you something like that when you really don't believe in that sort of thing?"

"I demand you tell me…"

"You're commands don't work on me little Uchiha. I am of a higher rank and power than you are…"

"And yet I captured you."

"With help. Don't forget that little fact. You could never capture me on your own without using help or hostages. It's just a fact that I out rank you no matter what these bars and chains say."

He glared at her. The smirk, he was sure that was on her face was probably getting bigger by the moment so he just growled at her and stormed away telling his relative to resume his guard over the two demons. Angrily he stormed to the garden and paced back and forth trying to make sense of what had been said in that cell.

Alexial once again stormed into Kisame's home right into his study. He looked up from the document he was going over and started at her appearance. Her clothes were torn and covered in dried blood and dirt. There was fury in her eyes and he was sure there was something on her mind. He gathered that she still hadn't been able to get to Kyouran and the children. Of course knowing Alexial there was more than that for there to be red shards in her eyes. Her darker side was close to the surface but he could tell she was fighting it with everything she was.

"Alexial, Uchiha…"

"No that damned falcon heir again. Every time I try to get close to the Uchiha compound he finds me and starts a fight."

Kisame didn't want to inform Alexial that the falcon was either doing that to piss her off or was trying to flirt with her. He was a notorious flirt and playboy if his spies told him correctly. They were good at what they did so he didn't doubt their words. "Damn it Kisame this isn't working I'm calling on my favor…"

"No, hold off on that…"

"Listen here it might be the only chance I have. A vampire can seek audience with a vampire…"

"Once again what makes you think Gaara will help you out here?"

She growled angrily at the shark lord. The last time she checked she didn't need his permission to do things. She wasn't a child.

"Gaara hates the Uchiha for one thing."

"Is that hate strong enough though?"

"Why are you so against this?"

The door opened revealing Kiri. She looked back and forth between the pair. The shark half breed had gained some weight back and the past week and even her long dark blue hair looked healthier. Alexial inwardly approved. Kisame had informed her that he was personally training Kiri in the ways of fighting. He'd mentioned she was a quick learner which would serve her well in the future.

"I didn't mean to interrupt Kisame but there's a messenger here from Alexial's Clan."

Alexial shook her head and rose to follow Kiri. Her messenger was standing by the front door still. He looked like he'd been in a fight.

"What happened?"

"Falcons…"

The tiger made a mental note to beat the crap out of the falcon heir when she saw him next. This needed to stop one way or another or they might never get Kyouran, Sakura and Naruto back. She took the message and read over it and nodded her head. Her elders had at least allowed her to go meet with Gaara's Clan.

Kakashi sighed softly as he sat perched in a tree outside the Uchiha manor walls. He had a lot to think about. A familiar twinge that started the day Kyouran bit him made him reach up to rub his shoulder. He'd noticed the other day there was a lot of demon activity around the manor. Thus far he'd seen three foxes, at least the same three twice already, a tiger and some type of demon he couldn't identify.

"Demons are swarming the grounds lately."

He looked down to see Koori's sister, Kaji. Movement drew his attention from her, it was only a bird.

"They are," he agreed. "At least three foxes, a tiger, and a…"

"Snake," she hissed.

She scented the air again and the distinct stink of a snake was clearly in the air. He watched her curiously. She reminded him of a dog or cat when she did that. He waited for her to continue with what else she had to say.

"Snake?" he asked.

"Yes, I can smell him. It's a venom baring snake demon too."

He wondered briefly what a snake could possibly want from a vampire house.

"What could he want here?"

"You're captured the Queen and heirs to the fox clan. It's rumored the leader of the snake clan wants the female heir."

Kakashi looked down at Kaji for a moment. There was a thoughtful look in his eyes. He wondered what it could possibly be considering the vast variation of creatures that were coming around here.

"There's something special about that girl isn't there?"

She snorted but didn't answer. If there was something special about Sakura Kaji wasn't going to divulge it to a pureblood vampire no matter what. Shaking his head he knew she was stubborn and that would get her into trouble eventually. More movement drew their eyes to the woods across the street. Three men melted from the shadows. Something about these creatures was setting him on edge.

"Snakes," Kaji hissed.

The snakes as Kaji called them didn't say a word as they approached. Something was wrong with the entire situation. He leapt down to stand beside Kaji. The Hatake eyed the demons warily. He stepped forward to take charge. Kakashi had heard word of the snake demon clans. They weren't to be trusted ever.

"What business do you three have on Uchiha grounds?"

"We're here for the fox heir."

"The Uchiha Clan will be reluctant to hand her over to anyone much less a group of snakes."

The one with pale skin and long dark hair just smirked at him. The look made Kakashi's stomach turn. That kind of smile told him that this man or creatures was dangerous, and his plans were less than pleasant. He took a step backwards. Kaji got into a fighting stance beside him. Kakashi mimicked the action. They probably will have to fight to drive these snakes away. He figured he'd need help and it was too late to call for assistance so Kaji would have to do.

Kyouran's head shot up. Getting to her feet she went to the small cellar window and looked out. Her senses were going haywire. Something was wrong. She knew it had something to do with Kakashi. The fox demon didn't want it to be like this but there was no choice in the end. Her ears twitched madly as she tried to figure out just what was going on.

"Momma?" Naruto asked.

"Something's wrong."

She turned to the guard on duty he should know where Kakashi was. "Hey you," she growled. "Where's Kakashi?"

"He's not on duty till later."

She snarled at the guard making him back up a bit. She began to pace back and forth. Naruto was worried now, he could see the shards of crimson that were gathering in his mother's eyes. Even he could feel the wrongness in the air. With what had happened to his mother earlier made her more sensitive to things that dealt with Kakashi. There was no doubt that Kyouran hated the fact but there was no changing it now. He hoped with everything he was that the wrongness in the air would go away soon. A irritated Kyouran was just as dangerous if not more so than an angry one.

The snake demons leapt forward their fangs bared. Both vampire and half demon stood their ground waiting for an opening to make their move against the snakes. Before they could even make a move a tiger and a fox leapt for two of the snakes. They engaged in a battle that led them away from the manor. Leaving the creepy snake before the two.

"You're not as quick to fight as your comrades."

"I only want the girl nothing more."

"Well you can't have her," Kaji snarled.

The snake's grin only got wider. That set the two on edge.

"We shall see halfling, we shall see."

He turned to look over his shoulder at his minions. They were loosing severely to the two demons that fought against them. The snake leapt forward and lashed out at Kaji. Kakashi moved forward and blocked the forward strike. The snake's claws raked over his arm but Kakashi pushed the pain away and deliver and upper cut to the pasty chin of the snake sending him flying into a tree. The poor tree groaned in protest at the assault. The snake rose gracefully while whipping his mouth on his sleeve. The grin never left his face.

"You pack a punch Hatake no doubt but you will fall soon enough and I will claim the fox heir."

"Keep dreaming snake," Kakashi hissed.

"Tell Sakura my name is Orochimaru and I'll be her new master soon enough. The Uchiha will tire of her once he gets what he wants from her and then I will take her."

Kaji gave him a look of disgust at the implications. This snake must have been on something because if there was one thing Kaji had learned about Sasuke it was the fact that he was possessive over things that he deemed his. Kaji wanted to snap that Sasuke wasn't that fickle but she had to bite her tongue because she knew he could be just that. Wet snapping drew their attention to the tiger and fox fighting the other two snakes. Both snakes went down in a heap blood gushing from where their throats used to be. The tiger and fox were bathed in blood and their eyes glittered with a dangerous intent. She was sure a few more pushes and their eyes would glow like crimson rubies, that promised death to all those that their gaze was directed to. Orochimaru took the distract to leap towards Kaji. Reaching up he back handed her with everything he had in him sending her flying through a few tree deeper into the woods. Trees crashed to the ground. Kakashi would've gone after her but he had to deal with the snake.

"Send my love to Sakura," he hissed.

He lashed out sending the tiger and fox sprawling on the ground before he vanished. Kakashi cursed. The fox and tiger rose slowly after they'd shaken off the aftershocks of the attack. Kakashi took a step backwards. The two circled him like wolves. The tiger scented the air and growled at him. The fox scented the air too and growled back. He didn't understand them but he was sure that he didn't want to understand what they were saying to each other. They snorted in his direction before melting into the shadows. Shaking his head he turned to go find Kaji. He cursed when he couldn't find her but returned to the mansion to report this incident. He could've swore for a moment he'd scented someone from the Sabaku Clan but that couldn't be true. They wouldn't have anything to do with a half breed like Kaji. She wasn't really worth much random wise. To get at the Uchiha clan they'd have to take Koori. He wondered what this would bode for the future.

Glittering moss green eyes watched the battle end dispassionately. The vampires had retreated to the manor leaving the unconscious half demon alone in the woods. Slowly, like a stalking predator the figure approached the unconscious half blood. He circled around her trying to get a feel of what was wrong with her and what she was like. She was bleeding from several cuts on her body. For some reason her blood called to him unlike anything he'd ever smelled before. Making a quick decision he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the darkness. He'd take her to his home and make her his.


	8. Chapter 7: Gaara and Bird Troubles

Red Dawn 7

Alexial sighed softly as she sat in her own study. She was due to meet with Gaara soon. Even though she was on somewhat good terms with Gaara she still didn't like going into his territory. Some of Gaara's clan members made her nervous. With practiced ease she braided her long white hair to keep herself calm.

"Nervous?" she heard from behind her.

She gave her younger brother, Takeo a small smile. He could read the nervousness in her posture and the smile didn't quite reach her eyes.

"A little. I don't like many of Gaara's clansmen."

"Not many do. I think Gaara, Sasori and Hitomi are the only ones that are halfway decent in that clan."

A small laugh escaped her. He was right and that was a sad thing.

"So I heard that a falcon keeps harassing you when you try to go out."

"I think it's the clan heir. He won't stop being an ass and letting me pass. Which reminds me, I need a small detail to cover me so Deidara can't get at me. The last thing I need is to go into a vampire clan house smelling like blood, even if it's my own."

He gave a curt nod. Honestly he didn't want his sister going in there at all but there was no stopping her when it comes to doing things.

"Be careful Alex with all the uproar over Kyouran being captured we don't need it in our clan. There is enough unrest because you're refusing to take a mate."

"I'm waiting for the right person and you know that."

"You can't wait forever sister mine."

"You want to bet?" she challenged with a smile.

He shook his head. Alexial knew her family was worried about her ever since she announced to the Elders that she was the Day Assassin and ran alongside the Shadow Fox Clan Queen. They didn't have a problem with her being allies with Kyouran it was just what they did they didn't like. They liked her mate-less even less. Getting up she headed towards the door.

"Who do you want on your detail and how many?"

"At least three and I don't care who it is."

Takeo nodded his head in agreement. "Be quick about it I'm ready to go."

He nodded and went to get some of his clansmen. He gathered a black tiger and two orange ones. They left with Alexial.

Suddenly the door burst open and a fox and a tiger stumbled in. Takeo was a bit stunned by the abruptness, but shook it off to help. They were holding each other up. Blood was dripping all over the hardwood floors.

"What happened?"

"We drove snakes away from the Uchiha manor. They were after the demon royal family. I'm sorry my lord, but we're both badly injured and the manor was closer."

"It's fine. He's an ally to us."

He cursed under his breath as he helped the two to the medical wing of the house. Their live-in nurse fussed over the two as if they were her own children.

"I smelt the Sabaku Clan close to the Uchiha manor as well," the tiger reported.

Takeo hoped his sister knew what she was doing. This might have just escalated to something beyond their control.

* * *

Alexial barely made it a mile from her front door when the falcon clan heir showed up. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. He was standing about five yards down the street from her. There was a shit eating grin on his face which pissed her off.

"Don't you have someone else to annoy?" she snarled at the falcon heir.

He just grinned at her. Annoyance shot through her but she didn't have time for this.

"Gentlemen," she called to her clan mates. "Please show this falcon away from our territory."

The three just nodded their heads and started advancing towards the falcon. Alexial shifted and started running through the streets until there was a low overhand on a building. Leaping up she started running over roof tops with the grace and ease of any cat. It didn't take her long to land gracefully in front of the gates to the Sabaku manor. Shifting back she rang the bell beside the gates. An elderly looking man opened the door.

"May I help you?"

"I'm here to speak with Gaara. He's expecting me."

The man nodded his head and stepped to the side allowing her entrance. Another man led her to the front doors and let her inside and sat her down in the waiting area in the entrance. She wasn't there ten minutes before the front door opened and Gaara came walking in. An unconscious familiar figure was in his arms. Alexial just gaped at him in shock. Rushing to her feet she made the red head pause and frown in her direction.

"Are you insane?"

He just raised a brow at her. "Do you know who that is?"

"I do," he agreed.

"Then why did you take her?"

"A snake knocked her unconscious and the Hatake wasn't keen on finding her."

"Snake…"

Her nose went into overdrive. She could smell Orochimaru on the girl. Anger boiled through her blood because Orochimaru was back and sniffing around for Sakura. More than once she and Kyouran had thwarted his attempts to get the pink haired girl. Shaking her head a moment she looked up seeing four more people walk through the door behind the red head. She recognized Sasori and his mate Asami then Hitomi followed. Who came after her made her mouth drop open. On principle she should've attacked the man right away but something told her to hold back.

"And Orochimaru's bitch?"

Hitomi's eyes narrowed dangerously towards the demon. Kabuto just frowned at Alexial's wording.

"Who the hell are you calling Orochimaru's bitch?" Hitomi demanded.

Alex moved forward carefully till she was standing in front of the silver haired man. The shift in his scent told her all. He'd been changed into a vampire. Kabuto shifted uneasily as Alexial stood there scenting him. Turning her gaze to Hitomi she eyed the vampire up and down.

"You changed and mated him."

"Yeah so?" she growled.

She just shrugged. Gaara had long since had a servant take Kaji to a room to be tended by the family doctor.

"Nothing… just whispers that Orochimaru is looking for him which probably means he doesn't know where he is, or knows that he's been changed."

Kabuto put his hand on his mate's arm stopping her from attacking the demoness. He'd gotten this reaction a couple times from other demons in passing so it didn't faze him anymore

"That's enough Hitomi I think the Queen of the White Tigers has a meeting with Gaara. She wouldn't be here otherwise."

Hitomi just growled towards Alexial before she headed up the stairs her mate and Sasori and his following. Gaara led her back to his office area. He sat down in his high backed chair and she sat in front of the desk. There was a silence between them.

"You have come to me Alexial what is it that you'd risk your life coming here?"

"I need a favor from you Gaara."

"That would be?"

Alexial took a deep breath before she spoke.

"I need you to go to the Uchiha Clan to petition for the return of the Shadow Fox Queen and her heirs."

He sat there for a moment deep in thought. Alexial was trying not to fidget

"So the rumors are true."

"They have Kyouran, Naurto and Sakura. We need them back."

"That for the lifting of my life debt to you?"

"Yes."

"That's a small request Alexial for a life debt."

"Those three are worth it in the end Gaara, not because she takes care of rogues, but because her clan needs her. To her clan the Uchiha Clan has declared war on the Shadow Fox Clan by taking those three and collaring Kyouran. It will spill into the streets that kind of blood bath and humans can't know we exist."

"Collared?"

Alexial just nodded. She needed to tell Gaara everything because she trusted him to make the right choice.

"A vampire named Sai dabbles in the dark arts. He put a spelled collar on Kyouran to keep her in her beast form."

Gaara leaned back in his chair thinking on the matter. He knew he should help Alexial because he owed her, but this was against another vampire clan. Though his clan wasn't ever on good terms with the Uchiha Clan. The arrogance of the clan got on his nerves. Gaara knew it was dangerous collaring a high ranking demon like Kyouran was. The Shadow Fox Clan encompassed a lot of smaller demon clans which made them bigger in numbers than the Uchiha. Normally he didn't care that innocent people could get hurt but this was major.

"Just go petition for the release of the three of them?"

"Yes. Kyouran was the only one holding her clan back from an all out war with the vampire clans."

"All right Alexial I'll assist you."

"Thank you Gaara."

"And if they don't surrender them to me?"

"Then you will have tried and that's all I can ask from anyone."

He gave a curt nod. For this tiger he would do this not because he owed her but because it was the right thing to do, and doing the right thing didn't always happen. Then a strange scent on Alexial made him pause.

"You smell like a bird," he commented.

"I got into a fight with the clan heir of the Golden Falcons. We traded blows and both drew blood, but that was days ago..."

Her eyes widened considerably. There was only one explanation that would explain why she smelled like a bird. His blood must've gotten into her wounds when they fought. Anger coursed through her like a tidal wave.

"Send a messenger when you get the verdict from the Uchiha."

"I will," he agreed.

"Or if you need to you can come to my home."

He gave a curt nod. She rose and headed for the door. There was a falcon prince she needed to beat the shit out of.

"Be safe Alexial. Deidara can be dangerous in a fight. I've lost a few clan members to him."

"Let me guess female clan members."

His silence told her everything. They got cocky because he's so docile looking but when he got what he wanted from them he probably killed them. She shook her head at the thought. "I'll be as careful as I can be Gaara but no promises."

Alexial left the grounds. Her clansmen were standing by the front gates. They were a bit ruffled but none the worse for wear.

"Where did you leave him?"

They looked at each other in confusion.

"Not far from where we found him."

"Return to the compound and I'll meet you there."

"But my Lady Alexial… The Elders."

"If they give you grief tell them to take it up with me directly."

They didn't like it but they decided to take her word and trust that she knew what she was doing. The three tigers vanished into the night. Leaping up on the nearest building she shifted and started running towards where they last saw Deidara. This stuff had to stop before they killed each other over a misunderstanding. Just because he smelled tiger on his sister didn't mean that she'd been killed by a tiger. Her older brother actually had arrived in the middle of a battle between a black panther and the female heiress. He'd not been able to save her but had stayed with her until she went. Some of the falcons found him beside her and proceeded to fight her brother he'd tried to convince them that he hadn't killed her. Ever since her clan because they were cats in general were always harassed and attacked by bird demons. Never had the Clan heir openly attacked another Clan Head before. That was grounds for war in her Elders eyes but she was trying to avoid that. There were enough problems as is without compounding to a clan on clan war. Though, Alexial had a bad feeling she might be able to end that fighting with something other than fighting. Of course knowing Deidara like she figured she did it would start with the fighting. Leaping to another roof top she stopped and stood there scenting the air trying to figure out the general direction of which way to head.

"You have a death wish coming out here alone don't you?" a voice a little ways back said.

Her ears twitched madly in the direction of the voice.

"When are you going to stop harassing the Snow Tiger Clan?"

"You Tigers started this by killing my sister."

"When are you going to use the senses you were given with and stop blaming tigers for something a black panther had done?"

His eyes narrowed, and she knew she'd just crossed the line. Within seconds he was on her. Alexial barely dodged his punch that was aiming for her jaw. She took a swipe at him with her claws. Wings shot from his back spraying her with golden feathers with black tips. She would've admired their beauty if the clan heir hadn't lunged for her again. She got under his over reach and slammed him against the nearest brick wall.

"When are you going to put aside your hatred?"

"When you're clan is dead," he hissed.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing from him. He was talking about a mass genocide.

"Are you that selfish?" she demanded. "Are you that blind to see that my brother only helped your sister by staying with her until she died?"

"He could've healed her," he snapped.

"No he couldn't have. Only the female white tigers have the ability to heal and none as strong at the clan heirs."

He shoved her away sending her into a stone fence. Her head hit the wall hard. Sliding down the wall she sat there trying to allow the pounding to at least subside so she could think coherently. He hauled her up by the collar of her shirt. "When are you going to learn Deidara that you're going to hurt innocent people because of a grudge?"

"You're far from innocent," he hissed.

She opened her tired blue eyes. A concussion was probably likely and her body was trying to heal it but wasn't doing so fast enough.

"That maybe, but when are you also going to realize that I've taken on your scent? I'm tired of fighting you Deidara. Our blood mixed in my body the last time we fought when your blood entered the claw marks on my arm."

He looked her up and down and couldn't scent her lies. Carefully he put her down. Taking said arm that still had healing marks on it he started scenting and what he found shocked him. His scent, true enough, was mixed with her wintery scent. The smell of a rain swept wind gave her scent an even more enticing scent than normal. Deidara wouldn't ever admit out loud that the main reason he sought out the white tiger was the fact she intrigued him, like no one else ever had. Deep down he knew it was a black panther that killed his sister but he'd wanted a reason to meet the female clan heir that's beauty could rival no others. The whispers of her compassion almost rivaled her skills as a hunter. She was hurting pretty badly from that hit which was odd.

"Alex…"

"I think you gave me a concussion. I need you to keep me awake."

Some quick thinking made him pick her up carefully and rest her head on his shoulder.

"Tell me something why were you going to the Sabaku Clan?"

"Gaara owes me for saving his life once," she murmured softly. "Kyouran and her heirs have been taken by the Uchiha Clan."

"What?"

"You didn't know?"

"No."

"What's worse is they've collared Kyouran with dark magic."

"Are they insane? They can't keep her like that especially with dark magic."

He looked down at her. "She could've broken out of there couldn't she?"

"Kyouran is powerful but there must be something more if she stays there. I smelled the Hatake's blood when I went to look at the capture sight, and I think an Uchiha is Sakura's life mate."

"How do you figure that?"

"Because Kyouran told me they were just not who it was."

"Protecting her kits to the end isn't she?"

She hummed in agreement. Deidara had to think of something else to talk about, but she spoke first.

"I guess you're stuck with a Tiger as a mate," she murmured.

He looked down at her. "Now that I'm close to you I can smell the scent on you that mirrors my own in a way. My Elders are not going to like this not that I care much."

Her head moved a bit so she could look up at him "Are you going to have a problem with this?"

"No," he murmured softly.

Carefully he leapt up onto the balcony of his home away from home. It was a small apartment but it suited his needs. Going into his bedroom he laid the injured tiger down. She caught his hand and yanked him down on the bed beside her.

"Lay here with me awhile. Your scent calms the pounding in the back of my head a little."

Not wanting to argue with her over this he kicked off his shoes and removed hers and laid down beside her. She curled against his chest and tucked her head underneath his chin.

"You know this wasn't how I planned on finding my life mate," she murmured.

He could hear the sleepiness in her voice.

"I didn't think I'd ever settle down."

"Everyone told me how much of a playboy you were. Even Gaara warned me about you."

"All right I'm infamous."

Alexial nipped at his neck in a silent reprimand. He chucked softly. "I guess our Elders can stop hounding us about settling down."

"I guess they can," she agreed.

He looked down at her. Her eyes were a deeper blue and full of sleepiness. A small smile graced his features as he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Her arms came up slowly and wrapped around his neck. He pulled back as much as she would allow. He wanted so badly to complete the bond to have something that his parents had when they were alive, a complete and full life mate bond. With her injured like this he dared not go any further. There was a small tinge of nervousness in her scent to.

"It's all right," he purred softly. "I know you need time to adjust to this so I won't push you. I waited this long I can wait for you to be ready."

A small soft kiss was his only answer.

Alexial was in a state of confusion but the feelings of elation were much stronger. Who would've guess that the one person in her life that caused the most trouble was her other half, her life mate. She had a feeling that life with him wouldn't ever be boring.

"Tell me about your family," Deidara asked softly.

"Don't you mean our family?"

He smirked down at her.

"Yes, our family now."

"I just have my little brother Takeo. Mother and father died about forty years ago and Masaru died about ten years ago leaving me the head of the clan. The Elders didn't like the fact that a girl was in charge but Takeo was way too young to lead the clan. When he gets twenty more years on him I'm going to step down and let him have at it."

"What are you going to do then? You're not going to go hunting anymore."

"Kyouran and I take care of rogues of any of our races, but I want to further Sakura's teaching in healing mostly."

"And when that's done?"

"If I don't have winged tiger cubs by then I'll settle down with my mate and make them."

A big grin spread on his face thinking of the day. "I could very well have cubs by then so I'll have to cut down on the hunting."

Then a thought crossed his mind. She should've been freaking out because of this discovery of him being her life mate.

"You don't seemed disturbed by this change of events Alex."

"I'm a little scared and nervous honestly, but I've been waiting for you for a long time. I convinced myself that it didn't matter who it was, but I wanted a life bond like my mother and father had."

"That makes two of us then," he murmured. "My parents have a life bond. My mother was actually badgering me the other day about getting grandchildren."

Alexial laughed softly. Her life would definitely never be boring with Deidara and his family.

"Any siblings for you?" she murmured softly.

"I just had my older sister."

"I wish I could've met her. From what my brother said of her she was a good person to have on your side."

"She was."

Alexial could see the hurt in her mate as he thought about his sister that was gone. She too missed her older brother. He'd died defending his mate and child from the snake clan. Masaru had failed and went down with his small family. Even though she couldn't replace her mate's missing sibling she could help him accept her brother as his own sibling. Snuggling closer to him she began to stroke his back and hair absently. The gesture lulled her mate-to-be to sleep. Her mind drifted as she continued to soothe Deidara. They would work this out somehow.


	9. Chapter 8: Concerns and Release

Red Dawn 8

An: Sorry it took so long peoples. I've been busy with work and things like that. Hope you enjoy this next installment of Red Dawn.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, still… Damn!

Sakura sighed softly as she walked through the garden behind the Uchiha Manor. Sasuke finally allowed her to take a walk to get outside. The flowers that bloomed under the moon light sent their wonderful smells in the air. The moon light bathed the area with its eerie glow. An owl hooted in a tree somewhere on the property. The sounds of the night made her smile a bit. Maybe in time Sasuke would trust her enough to take her outside of the compound so she could be less uptight with him. Of course she wouldn't mention what it took to get him to agree to this. A chuckle escaped her as she remembered what had happened.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was going stir crazy. She needed to get outside before she killed someone, namely a certain Uchiha that held her and her family captive. The sun was shining brightly and the birds were chirping merrily on their way. Sasuke entered the room and stood beside his desk knowing that going near her was dangerous at the moment._

"_I want to go outside Sasuke."_

"_No," he growled._

_Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the Uchiha. He just smirked. Sakura then thought of something. A smirk graced her own features. Sasuke was taken aback but became wary instantaneously. Her eyes flashed for a moment and Sasuke felt something wash through him. It didn't occur to him at that moment to be terrified of the woman standing before him. _

"_Sasuke I want to go outside now!" she snarled._

_He wouldn't back down to this slip of a girl; his clan would make him the laughing stock if he did. Not wanting that he leveled his infamous glare her way. Her eyes narrowed dangerously in return to his glare._

"_Sasuke…" she growled._

_Before he could even blink her fist slammed across his cheek. The hit actually had the force to turn his head to the side. Slowly he faced her again. His cheek actually started throbbing. There was some form of magic force in that punch if it actually hurt him. _

"_What the hell are you?" he demanded._

_She sauntered forward and leaned down to whisper in his ear in a seductive manner._

"_I get asked that a lot," she purred. "But I can't tell you what I am. My Mother is the only one that knows."_

_Sakura just grinned and backed away. Sasuke growled to himself. She knew that he'd get it out of her eventually but it wasn't something someone could just come out and say that they were._

"_Fine."_

_Sakura smiled softly at him._

_End Flashback_

Sakura walked slowly through the garden slowly admiring the calm summer night and the smell of the earth in the air. The crickets chirped softly all around her. It was a comfort to her even though Sasuke was trailing her at a distance to make sure she didn't try anything stupid not that she would try. There was something about the Uchiha that she couldn't place, but thus far she'd trusted her instincts and they hadn't led her astray yet. Knowing there wasn't anything she could do at this point she continued to wander around the garden. A soft song came to her and she started to hum a soft tune that Kyouran used to sing to her to try and get her to fall asleep.

* * *

Kyouran's ears flicked as she heard humming. She knew that voice and that song. Not many people knew that song because it was a lullaby created among the Shadow Clans. Getting up on her hind legs she looked out the barred windows. Sakura was leaning against a tree humming to herself and just passed her in the shadows of the trees Sasuke stood watching her also. Kyouran knew that Sasuke was being protective of Sakura which was a relief to her at that point. Thinking quickly Kyouran let out a low keen knowing her daughter would know what that meant. Sakura's eyes widened and she rushed to her feet ending the song abruptly.

"Momma?" she called.

Even Sasuke seemed a bit startled at the abrupt ending of her humming. If Sakura projected her energy right when she sang it was possible to lull someone to sleep. It was useful when she needed someone to sleep while she healed them. More than once she'd done it to Kyouran to keep her asleep after she'd exhausted herself.

Kyouran let out another keen. The sound was cut short as a heavy fist was driven into her side. The fox demon hadn't even heard the guard enter the cell. She didn't even stop and think before she whipped around and dug her fangs into the throat of the vampire that had hit her. Her jaws clamped down with a crushing force. The wind pipe a few bones cracked under the pressure before she let go. The vampire fell to the ground choking on his own blood. Jerking backwards she looked at the writing mass at her feet. Her eyes were a bloody crimson. Angry snarls were escaping her throat as if daring the vampire to get up and hit her again. Before she could move Kakashi had her by the neck and slammed her into the wall. His scent surrounded her and all thoughts of bloodshed vanished. She spat the blood out of her mouth, but made sure not to spit it out on Kakashi. Vampire's blood always left a bad taste in her mouth. It tasted like old blood and ashes.

"Be that a lesson to you, you pathetic excuse for a creature of the night. The next time you attack a demon from behind will be your last moments of your life especially someone of my caliber."

Kakashi could feel the tension in her muscles drain away instantly after she said that. He held the large fox demon. Other Uchiha clan members came in and hauled their injured comrade away. They were throwing dirty looks at her as they left. Naruto was snickering in his cell uncaring of the evil looks. His snickering faded away when he heard his sister. A goofy grin spread across the blonde's face.

"Momma?"

Sakura was at the window looking at the scene worriedly. In all honesty Sakura hated when her mother and brother fought other people. Blood didn't make her squeamish, but she didn't like seeing it being shed for no reason. Kakashi let Kyouran go and allowed her to go to her kit. Kyouran got up on her hind legs again. Sakura reached forward and stroked her mother's bloody face. She frowned at the blood. Naruto was watching the exchange anxiously. He wanted to see his sister too but his cell didn't have a window. Sakura turned to smile at her brother to assure him that she was fine. Naruto relaxed a bit, but not much considering they were in the company of vampires. They would always be a tight knit family and damn anyone to hell that tried to separate them permanently.

Kyouran tensed as she heard a door open and close and several footsteps came down the stairs. Sakura could feel the tension in her mother's form. It vibrated through every muscle underneath her hands. Suddenly a scent she didn't expect to smell her made her pull away from her daughter and move to the cell door. She knew very well that this clan and the Uchiha weren't on good terms and hadn't been in a long, long time. It was because the Sabaku clan was suspected of mingling the races some time ago. Hybrids of any form were frowned upon. If the couple and any children survived the initial purging then they wouldn't be free for long. That was one thing Kyouran hoped that could be changed in the future because mixed families were becoming more and more common.

"What is it Mother?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku," she growled softly.

She had nothing against the red haired leader of the clan. On some occasions he was actually respectful to her and Alexial, but it wasn't often. As predicted the red haired teen approached the cell doors. His eyes were blank as he stared at the group. A subdued scent on him made her pause. It was the scent of snow, and only one person smelled like snow. She knew that Gaara owed a favor to her partner. She'd been there when the life debt had been made because she was the witness. Gaara was standing quietly behind the three Uchiha guards.

One guard stopped in front of Naruto and opened the door to Naruto's cell and hauled the fox half breed out of his cell and pushed him towards Gaara. The red head steadied the blonde easily with a hand on his shoulder. Naruto was about ready to punch the guard but a short bark from Kyouran stopped him. Her eyes conveyed her words to the blonde without having to speak.

'_Go with him,' _she growled in her fox tongue. _'Stay with Alexial or Kisame but stay safe.'_ Naruto understood in an instant. It didn't stop the growl Naruto threw towards the guard. Gaara took the blonde by the arm and dragged him away. He had to keep up the façade that he was getting Naruto because he had a blood debt against the blonde, but not against anyone else. That had been his bargaining chip in the end. He played it off as if Naruto had harmed him in some way. The Uchiha had flat out refused to give him Kyouran and even more so insistent on the pink haired girl. Alexial would have to settle with that because that's all he could do and he'd warned her.

* * *

Kakashi looked down at Kyouran suspiciously as the Uchiha and Sabaku left with her youngest kit. Something didn't sit right with the entire thing. He was gracious enough to wait till they were alone to call her on it. She was a mysterious creature that he couldn't figure out and some part of him wanted to figure her out.

"You weren't lashing out…"

"I don't have to. Naruto can take care of himself."

"But that was Gaara of the Sabaku Clan…"

"Who is probably returning a favor to my partner?" she admitted softly.

The Hatake looked her up and down a moment before shrugging. She wasn't lying to him that was for sure. He pieced it together fairly quickly because he was considered a genius.

"If you say so."

Kyouran just rolled her eyes in annoyance before walking back to the window where her daughter was. Sakura was no longer there. Sasuke's scent was all over the place. At least Sasuke was watching her daughter closely just in case there was an attack. It wouldn't do if her daughter was taken by Orochimaru or his snake brethren. Shaking her head she dropped down and lay down on the makeshift bed of blankets she had. All of a sudden she felt exhausted.

"You confuse me Kyouran."

"Do I now?"

"One minute you're ready to kill to protect them and yet you just let them walk away with Naruto as if you didn't care in the least."

She gave him a foxy grin and her tail twitched a bit at her side.

"Believe it or not Gaara isn't on bad terms with my partner and myself. And he has nothing against my kits so I don't have to worry about him harming them. Besides he smells like snow covered sand."

Kakashi gave her a look of confusion. He knew for a fact it was hard to get the scent of sand and snow mixed together.

"His natural scent is of sand he controls which he obtained from the deserts of Egypt. Snow and sand don't mix so the only one that smells just like snow is Alexial. So Gaara has had contact with Alexial so I know she called in her favor. I was there when the life debt oath was made."

"You deduced that from a simple smell?"

"You forget my baser instincts have to rely on the scents all around her and get the information I need to do what I have to."

He shook his head as he sat down beside her. "It's a great advantage to know who I can trust and who I can't and who is bonded to who."

"I find it odd that you can trust Sasuke with Sakura."

She just laid her head down on her outstretched paws.

"I don't particularly like Sasuke but I know he'll take care of Sakura if something should happen to me someday. He can't hurt her no matter what he thinks. It's just not within him to do so."

"And how…"

"I smell it."

Kyouran felt sluggish. She wouldn't tell Kakashi that she trusted Sasuke with Sakura because they were meant to be as it had been for a long time. Sakura would need someone when and if something happened to her. Pain shot through her for a moment but passed quickly. All of a sudden Kyouran felt exhausted. She knew exactly what was wrong but she wouldn't mention it to anyone, especially Kakashi. The Hatake's keen eyes noticed how the fox seemed to just wilt suddenly as if all her energy was gone. Then he noticed the fur around the collar was starting to grey a bit and it wasn't like that the day before. Something had gone wrong and he wasn't sure what it was, but he'd get answers.

"Kyouran…"

"Leave it alone Kakashi. Not that it matters at this point."

He was taken aback by her words. There was something seriously wrong with this demon none had reacted this badly to something like this before. He wondered if it was the collar that was doing this to her or if it was something more to it than that. Making a mental note he'd go ask Sai about the collar he'd put on her. Her ears lay back as she drifted to sleep knowing her time was running short.

* * *

Naruto looked over his shoulder at the Uchiha manor as he and Gaara walked away. He didn't want to leave his family behind but his mother commanded it of him and he had to listen this time. Within moments of walking others of his clan were trailing behind them. He was a bit nervous around these vampires but didn't show it. A few blocks from the manor a tiger started trailing them and none of the vampires even twitched. Naruto was a bit curious. Looking at the red haired vampire he thought he should be polite and diplomatic about this entire thing. Kyouran always told him not to judge by race but by the character of a person. Gaara didn't seem all bad and his mother didn't have anything against the red head so he wouldn't either.

"I'm Naruto," he finally said.

"Gaara," offered slowly.

"Why did you…"

"I would've though it would've been obvious. In return for a life debt I owed Alexial I have given you your freedom."

"But my mother and sister…"

"The Uchiha wouldn't surrender either to me because the value they hold as pawns. You should realize that by now."

Naruto growled at his wording. He'd find a way to get his family back. They were all he had in the world. He was so deep in thought he didn't even realize something grabbed him in a bear hug. Once the person's scent surrounded him he relaxed. He returned he hug just as hard. Tears were burning his eyes but he held them back. He wouldn't cry in front of these vampires even if it meant his life.

"Aunty Alexial," he gasped. "Can't breathe!"

She laughed as she let him go to hold him at arm's length. Looking him up and down she made sure he was alright. There were a few bruises that hadn't quiet finished healing but that wouldn't take long for Naruto. A sigh of relief escaped her lips at having at least one of the three back in familiar territory. Then she looked over at Gaara. The red head just eyed the pair quietly.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He gave a curt nod before vanishing into the shadows with his clan members. Alexial wrapped her arm around his shoulders and led him towards her home. By that time three orange tigers were trailing behind them and curiously a few birds were up in the trees following them slowly. Within a few moments a blonde headed male was walking towards them. Naruto recognized the falcon's scent. Pushing Alexial behind himself he growled angrily at the falcon. The other blonde just smirked at him. He bared his fangs at the blonde haired falcon.

"Get lost falcon," Naruto growled.

Alexial laid a calming hand down on his shoulder making him look at her. There was a soft smile on her face as she looked at the falcon heir. Naruto was confused at this point not really understanding what he was seeing before him. The tiger and falcon were standing within a short distance of each other and not throwing threats back and forth.

"Naruto I'd like you to meet my life mate Deidara."

"Wha…"

Deidara just smirked at him. Naruto was confused now. Alexial just smiled softly. The fox half breed scented the air around Alexial and knew her words to be truth. Reaching up he scratched his head in confusion. They'd only been in captivity for a couple weeks and here these two were mates already. Though, he wouldn't go against it if this falcon made his aunt happy.

"If you say so."

The falcon heir tensed suddenly making Alexial tense. Naruto looked around trying to figure out what had spooked the Falcon.

"We need to get home mate. Staying out here isn't safe."

She nodded and tugged on Naruto's sleeve urging him to follow them. Naruto did but hesitantly. Looking back over his shoulder he saw figures creeping from shadow to shadow and it made him shiver. He didn't want to know what it was that was following him.


	10. Chapter 9: Power and Mists

Red Dawn 9

A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples. It's been hectic again. I was at a kinda of loss at what to write on this chapter but I figured it out. Then I got to the end of the next part and realized I haven't mentioned once what happened to Kiri in this entire mess. So I added a part about Kiri. Hopefully I can get another chapter out soon to you my faithful few reviewers. Things are starting to heat up now.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… blah blah blah

It had been a few days since she'd seen her mother. Sakura was getting restless. What she really wanted was to be able to take a walk off the Uchiha properties. The simple reason was that there were so much negative emotions running rampant through these grounds and that made her nervous. A soft sigh escaped her lips knowing it would be a fight to get Sasuke to agree to take her out. Closing her eyes she rested her head against the wall of the window seat. On most days she thought it odd that he had one of those considering most vampires hated sunlight.

"You seem to be thinking awfully hard."

Her eyes shot open when she realized it wasn't Sasuke that had spoken. Even if Sasuke didn't care about her in any manner he'd warned her to stay away from all Uchiha except for his brother, but even then it was sketchy. She tried to back up but where she was prevented her from going very far.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

Her just grinned at her and that made her nervous all over again. His grin wasn't comforting either. Most Uchiha she'd met thus far aside from Itachi gave her the vibe to be wary around them.

"I see my cousin has instilled your fear of Uchiha very well."

"I fear no man, no matter their race."

"Brave little thing aren't you?"

"I ask again, who are you?"

"My name, my dear, is Shisui."

He reached for her hand, but Sakura pulled away and glared at him. Sakura prepared herself for a fight. It was a well known fact that vampires liked her smell a little too much and would bleed her dry given the chance. Kyouran didn't exactly explain why that was but Sakura knew it was because of what she was.

"Get out," she hissed.

His grin just got wider at her demand. He took a step towards her. Sakura couldn't back up. Something about this vampire was unsettling more so than any other vampire. "Get out before Sasuke makes you."

"Sasuke's not here my dear. Last I saw he was leaving the mansion and heading towards the red light district."

Her eyes widened if only for a moment. Some part of her knew that Sasuke was a notorious playboy, but Shisui's words hit her hard. "That or gambling away his money somewhere."

Sakura felt cornered. She had to do something. Someone yanked Shisui back and slammed him against the wall. It was the oldest Uchiha. Sakura inwardly sighed in relief. Even though she was kind of disappointed it wasn't Sasuke. Itachi was a good man she could feel it within her.

"You were told to leave her alone, cousin."

"I just wanted to talk to her."

"You had your orders to leave her alone. She's Sasuke's."

"He doesn't know how to take care of a delicate flower like her."

"And you do?"

Sakura was getting angry right then. They were speaking about as if she weren't in the room. Power crackled around her right then drawing their attention back to her. Her eyes were narrowed. Before she could even lash out at them a huge black form tackled her to the ground and covered her.

Kyouran had felt her daughter's anger vibrate through the entire building. With an angry snarl she slammed her entire body weight against the cell door collapsing the old metal easily. Darting past the guard on duty she tore through the manor until she found her daughter and tackled her. Curling around her shaking form, Kyouran purred softly to get her to calm down a bit. Both Uchiha looked at the scene in confusion. Some of the other Uchiha members poked their heads in to see what all the commotion was. Smoke started curling off Kyouran's fur. The fox demon had to fight the cringe of pain that threatened to pop up at that moment. Most times when Sakura's power flared it could differentiate between friend and foe but today it hadn't until the burns had already happened. It would take a bit longer for them to heal but they would.

"Easy Sakura," she murmured. "They can't hurt you."

"Momma?" she whimpered.

"I'm here."

Sakura looked up at Kyouran with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were starting to turn red. As soon as the shock of power came it was gone. Sakura's eyes rolled back in her head as she passed out. Kyouran growled at the approaching Uchiha. Her fangs were bared ready to attack anyone that dared to come near her daughter. Kakashi came into the room looking around not believing what he was seeing. This clan were acting like a bunch of gaping women over some new dress or something.

"Everyone out!" Kakashi snarled.

Everyone piled out except for Shisui and Itachi. Kakashi's eyes narrowed at the oldest Uchiha. He had a feeling that he was the one that started this mess. Shisui did everything in his power to annoy Sasuke and Itachi. Though Sasuke was the only one that rose to the baiting. Shaking his head this was going to be a mess.

"Explain," Kakashi demanded.

Shisui tried to look innocent but Kakashi knew better. Then a presence at the door drew Kyouran's attention. Her eyes narrowed a bit.

"What the hell is going on?"

They turned to see Sasuke in his doorway. His eyes narrowed as they flashed an angry scarlet. Kyouran looked at Sasuke for a moment. Itachi pushed Shisui before Sasuke.

"He was attempting to speak with your charge."

"I only wanted to talk to her."

"You never just talk with anything with breasts," Sasuke snarled.

"That's not true Sasuke."

"Bullshit!"

The older Uchiha looked hurt at his smaller cousin. His eyes roamed to Sakura. Kyouran couldn't help but inwardly smirk knowing the youngest Uchiha was checking to make sure no harm had come to her. "How the hell did the fox get out?"

Kyouran snorted, which drew their attention to her.

"You really think your pathetic cell could actually contain a creature like myself? You're fooling yourself. I stay for my daughter and no one else."

That was a bold faced lie, but she didn't have to mention that part to anyone. No one had to know anything. "The only think those cells do to me is make me seem like some docile animal."

"We know you're not Night Assassin," Shisui hissed in her direction.

Her eyes glittered with malice as she looked at him. If he gave her a reason she'd kill him and almost causing Sakura harm was driving her to almost attack him.

"Have a vendetta against me Shisui?" she taunted.

Shisui tried to lunge for the assassin, but Kakashi and Itachi held him back.

"She'll kill you in a heartbeat cousin. Do not be a fool and assume that she's weakened because of the collar. It only forces her to her beast state and barely represses the power she holds."

Kyouran just smirked at Shisui. Itachi was the first one to get the fact aside from Sai who'd been against this from the start. Itachi would be a good alley to the demon clans he made a treaty with that would be a sure thing.

"Yes, I have a vendetta, as you put it, against you."

"A lover perhaps," she taunted. "Or your favorite whore."

Shisui's eyes bled crimson and Kyouran stared at him head on. She wasn't afraid of their red eyes. It held no sway over her.

"She was no whore," he snarled.

"Then you have no reason to be angry at me. I don't kill innocents. I only silence those who are a danger to those who are innocent and those who think those who are weaker than themselves can be used like cattle."

"My last hunt I killed vampires that were abusing a white blood and a shark berserker. And the humans they were bleeding. Though most of them decided to die with their vampire masters."

Kyouran spat softly in disgust. The memory of the hunt made her sick that people could do that to other people no matter their race.

"White blood?" Shisui asked.

"Yes, she was protecting the shark berserker."

"She always spoke of a girl named Kiri. They were friends until Kiri went missing. She went to go look for her."

Kyouran tilted her head to the side looking at the Uchiha. Then realization dawned upon her. The white blood hadn't smelled like an Uchiha because of her sickness.

"I didn't kill her if that's what you're thinking. She walked away after she made sure her friend was taken care of. Isn't she a little young for you?"

"She's my sister."

"Why in the seven levels of hell would you allow her to go into a place like that knowing what they do to people there especially young girls?"

"She vanished and I've been trying to find her."

Kyouran snorted at his words. Everyone was looking at her now. Sasuke was looking a bit peeved at this conversation going on in his room.

"Care to say something?"

"You vampires think your sense of smell is so strong that you can find anything. The only thing your noses can track is blood."

Sasuke moved forward and carefully took Sakura from Kyouran's grasp and moved her to the bed. Kyouran knew that Sasuke was starting to fall for her daughter. It was only a matter of time, though she knew time was running short. Orochimaru wouldn't wait forever to have a go at Sakura.

"Stop ignoring me," Shisui demanded.

Her eyes turned towards him. The crimson shards in her eyes were starting to recede.

"You're not worth my time Shisui. You falsely accuse me of murdering an innocent and dare to make an attempt on my daughter. Anything you have to say to me after this point on isn't worth listening to honestly."

"Why you…"

Itachi held him fast.

"Get out all of you!" Sasuke snarled in a lone tone so he didn't wake Sakura.

This made Kyouran's heart lighter knowing that Sakura would be taken care of if something happened to her. Kakashi ushered Shisui out of the room leaving her with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Walk with me Itachi," Kyouran murmured.

The older Uchiha tilted his head towards his brother as he followed the huge fox. He made sure to shut the door behind him.

"You know something don't you?" Itachi finally said.

"It depends on what you're talking about."

"Shisui…"

Kyouran looked at him a moment and sighed heavily. A curt nod was his only answer for a moment.

"Send word to Kisame and tell him to send a message to Alexial. They will find her."

"Kisame?"

"Before we were attacked. I sent Kiri to stay with Kisame. A shark must teach a shark."

He gave a curt nod figuring it was something like that. Kyouran's tail trashed in irritation. Then something occurred to the older Uchiha. He voiced it.

"You are overly accepting of Sasuke taking care of Sakura."

"That I will not answer for because it's really none of your concern Itachi."

Her tail flicked back and forth as if dismissing the subject. Koori came running down the hall holding her skirts up so she wouldn't trip. Kyouran had to fight the urge to laugh at the other woman.

"Koori?"

"Kaji's still missing."

Kyouran snickered at the fact. Both turned their gaze towards her. The fox tried to hide her foxy grin but failed miserably. She stretched herself like a cat until her back cracked softly.

"You know something, Lady Kyouran."

"Dispense with the formalities Lady Koori I am simply Kyouran, or Fury. You shouldn't worry about your sister. Where she is, she's fine."

"Where…"

"That I cannot tell you at this point. But know that she will be happy where she is."

Koori gave her a blank look for a moment before a sigh of relief escaped her. "You don't have to take my word for it Lady Koori, but I assure you where she is you won't be able to get to her." Koori nodded her head after she decided to trust the older woman's judgment. Kaji had been hurt so much by their father that some happiness would do her a world of good. Kakashi appeared beside Kyouran.

"Come on we should get you back downstairs."

"Remember Itachi, Kisame and then to Alexial."

He gave a curt nod before escorting his fiancé towards their rooms. Itachi made sure to write a note and send it to Kisame as Kyouran had instructed. Kakashi looked down at the black fox demon and shook his head.

"How do you know Kaji's all right?"

"Because her scent was on Gaara when he came and I've known all along that they were meant to be. I saw it."

"Are you some kind of seer?"

"Not in the way you think. I see soul bonds. The rope that binds those two connected the moment Gaara touched Kaji."

"Can you see all bonds?"

"Yes, even the frayed ones of those who have been separated from their other half."

"Have you seen mine?"

She hesitated a moment before answering him.

"Yes," Kyouran replied softly.

She moved forward carefully. Her burns still hurt a great deal. Her paws made no sound as she moved. She was able to hide the fact that every step hurt as she took the narrowed hall down to her makeshift prison. When she hit the last step a great deal of pain washed through her sending her mind reeling and darkness swamped her.

* * *

Kiri rose from her practice stance in mid block of Kisame's attack. She barely managed to recover and block his downward strike. Something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was. It was as if the world was crying out in despair.

"Kiri?"

"Something's wrong but I can't pin point what it is."

Kisame focused his senses outward. He could feel it too, but barely. There was a disturbance that was making the earth tremor a bit. Only creatures in tuned with the earth would be able to feel it.

"Can you tell where its coming from?"

"No the tremors are gone. Something big is coming but I can't tell what it is."

Kisame nodded his head.

"Then we should continue to train Kiri," he murmured softly.

He found himself liking the shark berserker. She had more control than she let on at first. It wasn't perfect control, but she had enough not be a danger to anyone. Her lessons in self-defense and swordsmanship were coming along swiftly. Kiri was a fast learner. Soon he wouldn't have anything more to teach her.

"You seem distracted Kisame," Kiri said.

He looked at her.

"Your training is almost done Kiri."

She nodded and accepted his words. He wanted to ask her to stay, with him specifically, but he didn't know how to ask her.

"Kiri… I…"

The shark berserker tilted her head to the side while trying to examine him wondering what had the strong man so flustered. He always seemed so strong and in control of his emotions and seeing him like this was a bit unnerving.

"Kisame…"

"Stay with me," he blurted out finally.

"I don't have anywhere else to go," she finally said after she registered his words.

He didn't mean it to come out like that. Kisame the big strong demon clan leader, was reduced to a stammering boy with his first crush. He saw something in Kiri that made him want to keep by his side forever. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, Kiri. I want you to stay here with me."

"You said that already."

He ran his hands through his short dark blue locks. He didn't know how to put this.

"I want to court you," he said. "And eventually marry you."

Kiri smiled softly towards the bigger shark demon. He was so cute to her when he was all flustered.

"I didn't think you felt the same way," she finally admitted.

"Same way?"

She nodded her head and looked at her feet. Kisame shook his head. Reaching forward he cupped her chin gently and brought her head up so he could look her in the eyes. There were tears in her eyes. He brushed his thumb over her cheek to wipe the tears away. Leaning down he brushed his lips across hers. Kiri wrapped her arms around his neck. He deepened the kiss. The sound of a clearing throat made Kisame look up and Kiri dropped her arms to around his chest, and buried her face into his shoulder. It was a messenger from Itachi. He bore the clan colors and a patch on his shoulder bore the Uchiha Clan crest on it.

"Yes?"

"My Master has ordered me to deliver this message to you."

The man walked forward and dropped the message into his open hand. Kiri stepped back from him so he could read the message. His eyes scanned the contents quickly.

"What is it?" Kiri asked softly.

"There's an Uchiha looking for your white blood friend."

"Why?"

"It's his sister apparently. He's looking for her."

"Why ask you?"

"Because I can get a message to Alexial whereas he can't. Alexial was the last one to see her."

He looked at the messenger. "Tell your Master I will forward the message to Alexial's messenger and we'll begin our search for her."

He nodded and walked away. Kisame called for his messenger and sent him to Alexial to look for the white blood. He attention after that was done was drawn again to Kiri. He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose. Her scent was addicting as it tickled his nose.

"Where were we?" he asked with a snarky grin.

She backed away and picked up her wooden sword pointed it at his nose.

"Somewhere about here."

He just grinned. When she was playful like this he couldn't resist admitting to himself he loved her even more.

"You're going to make me work for my kisses aren't you?"

She just grinned at him. He batted the sword away from his nose and moved forward so he was towering over her. He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Another clearing of a throat made both of them groan.

"Now what?" Kisame growled.

He turned around and his eyes widened. He pushed Kiri behind him. It was a minor shark lord, and he hated this man with a passion. He was a notorious gossip and womanizer.

"My Lord Kisame."

"What do you want?" he snarled.

"My, my is that anyway to talk to another lord?"

"You're in my home uninvited."

The shark lord leaned over and saw Kiri and she ducked further behind her lord. Kisame growled at the man.

"What a beautiful creature you have there…"

"She's off limits," Kisame growled.

"Why don't you come with me Darling and leave this grumpy old man. I'm sure I can show you a better time."

Before he could say more he was on his ass. An angry full blooded tiger shark stood over him a sword to his throat. Her eyes were filled with shards of crimson telling him that she was on the verge of going ballistic.

"State your business," she growled. "Before I lop off what makes you a man."

The man gulped. Then his eyes widened as he looked at Kiri closely. The sword dug into his throat drawing blood.

"The council has called all the shark lords against you."

"For what purpose?" Kisame said.

"Because you make deals with the Uchiha."

Kiri's eyes narrowed. She knew of Kisame's dealings with Itachi and she agreed on the matter. The bloodshed needed to stop so they could focus more on those who were a danger to others, like her who couldn't defend themselves against a stronger race.

"What I do in regards to the peace treaty I'm trying to form with the clan heir is none of the council's business."

"They might care about the berserker you've been hiding underneath their noses a royal one too."

Kiri stepped away from the lord. Confusion rushed through her. She thought she was a nobody that happened to have demonic ancestry. She was fine with that much, but it was too much information to even consider herself of royal decent.

"Kiri is none of their concern either."

"So Kiri is it?"

Kisame stepped forward blocking Kiri from view. As far as he was concerned Kiri was his and his alone and the council had no say in whether or not he could be with her. And his dealings with Itachi weren't their concern either.

"You've delivered your message so get the hell out."

The lord scrambled to leave. Kisame could feel that Kiri was shaking.

"Kiri?"

"Is what he said true?"

"About what?"

"My royal blood line?"

"Kiri…"

He reached for her but she jerked away from his hand. Something inside his chest tore at her rejection.

"Is it?" she demanded.

"Long before my time the Clan Leader for this region was a tiger shark much like you are. My great grandfather replaced him when the council discovered his relations with a human."

"Is that why you took me in? Because you felt guilty for your family throwing mine out?" she demanded.

He could smell the salt in her tears and it was tearing him up on the inside. It never occurred to him to matter that she was from the tiger shark clan much less anything else. He saw a kindred spirit in her and he'd fallen hard for her.

"Kiri, your family has nothing to do with me falling in love with you."

Her eyes widened at his words. Kisame tried not to flinch waiting for her words of hatred. They never came as she threw herself at him. He was shocked but not shocked enough not to catch her. She buried her nose against his shoulder.

"Really?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he rumbled softly against her dark hair. "From the first moment you tried to beat me with a chair."

Her cheeks turned a fiery red. She'd just gotten out of the bath and was wearing nothing but a towel when he barged in without knocking. She'd thrown a chair at him to get him to go away.

"Men," she huffed. "Leave it to you to fall in love with me after you saw me in nothing but a towel."

Kisame's mind went inward. He remembered something thing Kyouran had told him once.

_Flashback_

_Kisame and Kyouran were sitting in front of the hearth at his home. They were sipping on spiced rum that Kyouran had hijacked from some pirates on her adventures going overseas. They weren't completely drunk but the alcohol was taking affect._

'_She'll be the greatest thing to happen to you Kisame.'_

'_Who will be?'_

'_You're life mate. She'll be a shark but not a shark.'_

'_What does that mean?'_

'_She'll be different but will bring you, your greatest joys in life.'_

_Kisame looked at his friend sideways. They'd been friends for almost 200 years at this point and her words were to be taken seriously. Because he knew that Kyouran could see when souls were connected to one another. She said it was a invisible string that connected people. She'd told him also that she could tell soul mates apart because the color reflected differently._

'_She'll smell like a dawn mist out on the ocean.'_

'_I'll keep an eye out for her, or my nose.'_

_Kyouran slapped him upside the head._

'_I'm being serious Kisame. She will be your everything when you find her. The string that connects you will be blue but it'll shimmer like water under moonlight.'_

_Kisame pushed the information around for a moment longer before he pushed it to the back of his mind to think on later when he wasn't intoxicated._

_End flashback_

He smiled softly at the memory. Her scent was as Kyouran said. She smelled like a dawn mist on the ocean. It wasn't a salty scent as one would expect. It soothed him.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, just thinking. We need to find a way to get Kyouran out of the mess she's in."

"Can't Itachi help?"

"He's working on it."

She nodded her head in understanding even if she didn't quiet grasp everything. She was born to a low class family and had no understanding of how the higher classes worked, but she'd trust him to teach her. Lacing their hands together he led her inside for their dinner.


	11. Chapter 10: Snakes and War

Red Dawn 10

A/N: Hey ya'll I noticed no one like the last chapter but there is a point to the side tracking with other characters. Things are starting to heat up now. We'll I hope you all review this one to tell me what you think.

* * *

Kaji groaned softly as she came to. Every single part of her body throbbed in time with her heartbeat. Looking around the room she was in was bathed in earth tones.

"Finally awake I see."

She searched the shadows for the owner of the voice. He was leaning against the farthest wall from the bed. His blood red hair stuck out against the earth tones as did his sea foam green eyes were as cold as ice which made her shiver involuntarily.

"How long was I out?"

"Five days."

Her body felt like lead. It took a moment for her memory of what had happened to hit her. All she recalled was some ugly snake demon hit her throwing her into the trees. Rubbing the bridge of her nose trying to alleviate the pain there. Her demon side was finally done repairing whatever had been done to her body when that snake hit her.

"And you are?" she asked rudely.

Gaara just smirked at her. He knew he'd like this one. He'd heard of her through some of the other vampire clans. She was quiet the fighter even though she tried to play herself off as some weak damsel.

"I am Gaara of the Sabaku Clan."

Her eyes narrowed as if she was trying to decipher what he'd said. Kaji'd only heard whispers about this clan, but all she knew was the fact they were vampires. Then there were rumors that the leader had a demon ancestor. Looking up at him she watched him. There was a feral look in his eyes that she couldn't place. Her curiosity took over just then.

"My name is Kaji," she grunted. "Why did you save me?"

Gaara just shrugged his shoulders. He couldn't answer that question truthfully because he wasn't even sure himself. There was something that drew him to her but he couldn't place why. She was just a half demon that was of neither race and no accepted widely from either race. "Just a shrug is your answer?"

Suddenly Kaji tensed. Her hands that had braced her against the bed felt the tremor of power come up through the floor. Looking at Gaara she knew that he hadn't felt what she had. No vampire as of yet could feel this kind of shift in the earth. She'd only felt the Earth cry out like this once before. A war had broken out between two demon clans. She was too young to remember much but there was a lot of bloodshed.

"Kaji?"

"Something's wrong."

Suddenly Hitomi burst into the room. She was panicked. That set both half demon and vampire on edge. They expect the worst.

"Gaara something's wrong with Kabuto. His nose is bleeding and he won't wake up no matter what I do."

Something made Kaji rise and head towards where Hitomi'd led her. Gaara followed them. There was something about Hitomi's mate Kabuto that seemed off to him even after Hitomi had changed him into a vampire so they could be together forever. The man Hitomi referred to as Kabuto was curled up on the bed whimpering in pain. The room stunk like old blood and it was making her snort in disgust. If there was one scent she hated the most it was old blood. Then she noticed a silvery aura around him. Kaji collapsed to her knees realizing what the silver of his aura meant to the demon race. His kind were only legends or so she thought. That meant there was one other like him out there.

"Kaji?" Gaara asked once he noticed her look.

"He's one of the Earth Bound Ones, or sometimes called Healers of Mother Earth."

"What?"

"He and one other are born into the world in order to calm the earth after great strife."

"I don't understand," Hitomi said hesitantly.

"He's a healer of the Earth. They are born every so often so they can undo the stupidity of those who want nothing more than to fill the world with their war and bloodshed. More than likely he's the Silver Phoenix."

"Phoenix?"

She nodded her head at the assessment. There was one other out there waiting to be found. She was sure all the demons and the guardians felt the shift in the earth as she cried out.

"His partner is out there somewhere."

"He's my mate," Hitomi protested.

"It's said that the two were created to be mates, but it seems that might not be the case all the time."

"Then the other one is female," Gaara pointed out.

Hitomi gave Gaara a nasty glare for his words. Gaara couldn't help but smirk. He wanted to use every excuse to pick on Hitomi whenever he could. It made his life interesting.

"Yes, she's another creature of myth that heals."

"A unicorn," Hitomi supplied.

Kaji just nodded as she watched the silver haired man curl tighter into himself. Pain made his body tremble as he lay there.

"Who is she?" Gaara finally asked.

"Who knows, but he'll know her when she sees her."

Hitomi hissed angrily at the half demon. Kaji didn't even flinch at the threat that was clear in her eyes. Kabuto groaned softly in pain drawing Hitomi to his side. The half demon looked on the pair trying to hide her loneliness, but she'd never admit out loud that she was lonely. She could see they care about each other very much.

'_It must be nice to be loved like that,' _she thought sourly.

Gaara looked at the half demon wondering what was going through her mind at what she saw. Her face was set to reveal nothing but she wasn't very good at hiding the truth in her eyes like he was. Hitomi moved the silver haired man up so he had his head against her shoulder. Kabuto looked at the half demon, pain evident in his eyes.

"You know what I am don't you?"

"I do," Kaji agreed.

"Then you know of the danger coming."

She nodded her head in agreement there were always rumors of wars breaking out in the clans but now she could feel it coming. It would start out with the earth trembling but then it would escalate to the violence that was to come.

"We'll face it together," Hitomi told her mate.

"We will," he agreed. "Will you help us? Daughter of the Dragon Clan."

"Half. I'm only half demon."

"Part of the Dragon Clan none the less, but will you help us?"

They all looked at Kaji. She didn't want to get caught in the middle of this but there wasn't any choice. A curt nod was her only answer to their questioning eyes. She would help them, but not for them but for the earth's sake.

* * *

Kyouran woke with a pounding headache. Despite the fact she was a creature of shadows she was still deeply connected with the earth. Because of what Sakura was Kyouran's bond with the earth had deepened. As of now Kyouran was Sakura's protector until her mate could take over the job. A lot of bloodshed was coming. She had a feeling it would be Orochimaru's doing. Before she'd been captured there was word that he was massing an army and working with the exiled panthers. They were nothing but rumors, but she had a sinking feeling it was truth. That's all her daughter needed now was a wedge that would be driven between herself and Sasuke. War wasn't a pretty thing especially between demons. Though Kyouran was more than willing to face Orochimaru head on herself so her daughter could find some measure of happiness in the world even if it was with a bloody Uchiha.

"What just happened?" she heard from her left.

Her ear twitchded in his direction letting him know that she was listening to him. Kakashi was leaning against the wall and she was back in a cell. She rose unsteadily and flopped back down when her legs gave out. She hated looking this weak in front of him but there wasn't much choice in the end.

"The earth is crying out in pain. A great deal of bloodshed is coming."

"Really?"

She could hear the disbelief in his voice. An unknown wave of anger coursed through her at that point. She was so tired of dealing with these so called apathetic creatures. They scoffed at her kind for their so called connection to the earth.

"You vampires with you so called superior powers cannot feel the deep connection we creatures of the earth feel. Bloodshed is in your nature so you can't possibly understand anything."

"You always refer to vampires as if they're some inferior race to demons," he snapped finally.

Her eyes flashed crimson if only for a second. He wouldn't ever understand anything. She could smell his anger spiking.

"It is you that think demons and humans are inferior creatures. I believe that each race has their own strengths that make them necessary in this world."

"You sound like a haughty demon."

Her eyes narrowed. Angrily she shot forward grasping his shirt as she yanked him forward. Her fangs were bared.

"When you understand another race I will accept there is some good in this house that is worth saving, but until then you and the rest of the Uchiha Clan aside from Itachi will be held in contempt."

"Just the Uchiha Clan?" he taunted.

"It was your precious Uchiha Clan that put this collar on me and captured my kits in order to gain some sort of power that you obviously think you can obtain by trying to contain me. All you've done is piss off a lot of powerful clans."

A shock of pain ran down her wrist that held Kakashi against the wall. She slammed him against the wall again and winced as his head cracked against the stone. "I will hold you all in contempt for that."

"It was Sasuke…"

"You are also to blame because you didn't stop him, none of you did."

"Itachi didn't stop him either."

"Itachi is forming peace under the table with the Shark Clan, which will entail the Snow and Shadow Fox Clans."

Something sharp whizzed between them. The scent of blood entered the air. In an attempt to get her away from Kakashi the idiot Uchiha had hit the Hatake in the shoulder drawing blood. Wincing she dropped him and backed away. Turning herself bodily, although slowly she laid down. Blood trickled from the wound on her shoulder. This wound would heal but it would leave behind a pain that was deeper than the flesh.

Kakashi looked at the scene in confusion. He touched the now healed wound on his shoulder and realized Kyouran had a mirrored wound on her body. He didn't understand and he knew that Kyouran wouldn't tell him what all this meant. Shaking his head he leaned against the wall to watch the shadow fox demon trying to figure out just what in the hell happened.

* * *

Sakura was sitting in the window seat staring out over the grounds. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she watched the goings on in the garden. Sasuke was working on something at his desk, completely ignoring the pink haired girl in his room. Sakura was trying to gather her courage to ask him.

"Can we take a walk off the Uchiha property?" she finally asked.

"No," he said without looking up at her.

"Why?"

"We don't need you calling your Mother's allies."

"Please Sasuke."

"I said no, and that's final."

His eyes flashed crimson if only for a moment as their eyes met. She looked at him sadly. Tears burned her eyes but she refused to shed them for this matter.

"Maybe Shisui will take me outside," she said as a dig at him.

"You leave with him, I can guarantee you won't come back a virgin if at all."

Sasuke didn't take the bait at her dig. Her eyes narrowed at his words. Did he really think that lowly of her that she couldn't take care of herself. Somewhere deep inside that hurt, but she wouldn't show him that it did. She turned that hurt into anger. A demon like growl escaped her as proof there was a lot of Kyouran in her even if she wasn't the older fox demon's blood daughter.

"When are you going to learn to trust me?"

She allowed her tears to fall and maybe that would get him to agree to get her out of this place even if it was for a short time. He was taken aback by her words and her tears. She turned her back to him. Her hand came up and rested on the window pane. "You trust no one and because of that fact you hold very few bonds which makes you weak."

"I don't need them."

"You must live a very lonely existence then. Demons form bonds of trust to stay happy. I feel sorry for anyone that's foolish enough to trust you. So, I guess that would make me an even bigger fool because in knowing this I still put my trust in you to keep me safe."

"Then you are very foolish," he agreed.

Sakura was hiding the fact that the grounds were making her sick at that moment because the earth crying out was stirring something dark within the grounds here.

"Take me off these blood soaked grounds."

"Blood soaked grounds…"

She sighed softly as she tried to form words to explain to him what it was she felt while on these grounds.

"I can feel each soul that has died a violent here and there are many. They cry out for freedom from this hell hole."

Sasuke looked at her in confusion. Deciding that he could use a break he finally convinced himself it would be okay for the moment, but he would make it look like his idea and not hers.

"All right," he growled. "We can take a walk off the grounds."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at him and gave him a smile that made something inside of him twist painfully. He held his hand out to her. With a bigger smile she took it and they left the grounds and headed towards the nearby park. After stepping out of the front gate Sasuke felt the presence of demons all around him. It made him a bit edgy. He wasn't able to tell what kind they were but there was a lot of power among those who were watching them. Sakura noticed his unease. Not knowing why she set out to reassure her guardian.

"Don't worry Sasuke they won't harm you."

He looked at her in confusion. "They are just making sure we're safe. They're from the Snow Clan. Since Orochimaru showed up Mother informed me that they are to protect me from the Snake Clan."

"Orochimaru?"

"He's a snake demon that seeks me and the one other for the power we hold."

"Power?"

"You've seen the power I hold before. I can't explain it exactly because I'm not even sure what kind of power I have. Aunt Alexial only wants to protect me, and since you are with me you will be protected as well."

She called out to the darkness. Soft growls echoed her words and she knew they didn't like the so called order, but they would follow it. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Besides if they wanted you dead you wouldn't have felt them till they tore your throat out."

He jerked back in surprise. She'd said that so causally. That made him even more uneasy, but kept walking.

"You honestly think they can…"

Before he could finish his sentence a blade slid across his neck. Looking down the arm he noticed tiger stripes on pale skin and he figured it was a tiger of some sort.

"Yes, she is. We were trained by Kyouran and Alexial. Our mistress would have her best protecting Sakura," the tiger growled out.

The blade moved away without leaving a scratch on his neck. They vanished as quickly as they had come. Sakura was smirking at Sasuke as if telling him 'I told you so'. Something flickered in her eyes which made him tense. The next thing he knew was pain racing through his system. He barely heard Sakura scream his name before blackness claimed his sight.

When he woke pain hummed through him. His first thoughts were of her and her safety. His fingers twitched but that was about all he could command his body to do movement wise. It was hard to focus also with the pain racing through his system. It was like his blood was on fire. Kakashi was leaning over him but wasn't looking at him.

"He's been poisoned," someone said.

"What can we do?" Kakashi asked.

Sasuke blacked out again wondering if Sakura was okay.

Kakashi looked at the fox demon. She looked a bit worried as she looked over Sasuke's prone form. Her paws making slow movements as she ran them over his bare chest. There were two puncture marks on his left shoulder. Blood still oozed from the wound. It should've healed already. This worried the shadow fox demon.

"What can we do?" Kakashi asked.

"Take him to the tiger heir."

"No," both heard from the doorway.

It was Sasuke's father. His eyes were hard and cold as the deepest and darkest winter day, and it made her bristle on the inside.

"But my Lord…" Kakashi started.

"I can see where he gets his stupidity from," Kyouran hissed.

The oldest Uchiha growled at her. Kyouran's eyes hardened and red shards started appearing. She kept telling herself that this was for Sakura and no one else. "If you don't take him to Alexial now you might as well kiss him goodbye. Snake venom is lethal to all races. Not even vampires can withstand the poison long."

"No."

Kyouran growled angrily. Sasuke needed to live for Sakura.

"Send for our healers," the Uchiha demanded.

One of the Uchiha Kyouran didn't know rushed away to do his lords bidding. The older Uchiha left without so much a word. In her eyes and every demon that Kyouran knew this lack of parental care was appalling. She wanted to tear into the man until he understood what it really meant to be a parent.

"That fool."

"Can you save him?" Itachi asked from the doorway.

Koori was standing behind him with tears in her eyes. Kyouran knew those two were bound as soul mates and it made her smirk inwardly. She was changing him and he didn't even know it. She felt bad for the woman. Sasuke was to be her brother-in-law and she was worried about him.

"Yes," she started. "If I can get him to Alexial within the next five hours."

He moved forward and stopped beside her and grabbed the collar taking it off. It resisted his hands at first until it recognized his blood as the same as the one who'd placed the collar on her. Her neck ruff was matted down from where the leather had lain. Kyouran shook herself poofing her fur a bit.

"Take my brother and go."

Kyouran shifted and lifted the Uchiha up carefully. Her legs trembled but only for a moment as she got used to standing on two legs again. Itachi guided her to a hidden passage that led outside the grounds. The fox demon nodded her head and vanished into the night with his younger brother. Kakashi looked at Itachi wondering what he was thinking allowing Kyouran to go with Sasuke in her arms no less.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Releasing the proverbial hound of hell."

"I hope you know what you're doing Itachi."

"Kyouran will take care of Sasuke. You have to have a little faith in her to do the right thing, and for her daughter she'll do the right thing."

Kakashi looked at the gathering darkness. Hoping that Itachi's hunch was right and that the fox demon could be trusted with the youngest Uchiha heir.

"Come Kakashi we must prepare for the war that is to come, because if Sasuke's caught in the middle we will help him."

The Hatake nodded his head and followed he clan heir back into the house.


	12. Chapter 11: Pain

Red Dawn 11

A/N: sorry for the delay guys and gals. I hopes you enjoy this… The suspense is building.

* * *

Sakura groaned softly as she came to. Her shoulders and neck ached fiercely. Trying to ring her hand down to rub the pain away made her realize that they were chained up above her head. Fear shot through her if only for a second. Looking around she allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. The last thing she remembered was taking a walk in the park with Sasuke. Then the tiger had teased Sasuke and then vanished. Her eyes widened as she remembered Orochimaru come up behind Sasuke and bite the Uchiha. She knew that he'd injected him with his venom and it was fatal if it wasn't treated quickly. She hoped Kakashi would allow her mother to take him to Alexial for treatment. Even if Sasuke was the biggest jerk she'd ever met she still had grown fond of him. His quiet mannerisms were amusing on most days. When her thoughts came around again to what the room she was in looked like she noticed it wasn't your average dungeon cell. This was a bedroom of some sort. The walls were made of stone and had a dank smell that wasn't too bad, so that told her she was below ground. There was a four poster bed on the opposite wall. The worst case scenario for that bed began to race through her mind making her cringe. Something silver caught her eye on the desk by the bed. It was a feather. Her eyes widened. It was a familiar feather, her other lives told her so. Her partner had been here at one point in time. She wondered if he was dead or if he'd escaped. Sakura figured he'd escaped because no one in their right mind would kill him knowing the power he held.

"So you've noticed I've held your partner captive."

Sakura looked around to see Orochimaru standing at the door. He had a grin on his face that made her sick on the inside.

"He escaped didn't he?" she taunted.

The smirk on Orochimaru's face fell and he lunged for her. Sakura couldn't move so she braced herself for the impact. His fingers wrapped around her neck but didn't squeeze. Her body shivered at the coldness in his skin. Even Sasuke was warmer than this snake and he was one of the undead.

"You're mine now little girl and all the power you hold."

"You only think I belong to you."

Sakura wanted to laugh at what he said. The whispers of her other half told her that he couldn't really claim the power within her like he assumed he could by owning her. Then it occurred to her to ask how he'd gotten past Alexial's best assassin. "How did you get past Alexial's tigers?"

"I'll admit those tigers are good but a snake's strike speed is faster and I filled him with a drug to knock him out."

"What did you do to Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is it? I left him where he fell after I bit him."

A gasp escaped Sakura's lips. So many wouldn't hold back at the chance to hurt Sasuke in his weakened state. Hopefully Alexial's assassins would be able to get Sasuke the help that he needed to survive which was the white tiger herself.

"Are you taken with him little unicorn?"

The snake smirked at her when she didn't answer him which made her cringe even more. His hands snaked their way down over her breasts making her shiver in disgust. His snake like tongue came out and licked her check. Sakura wanted to puke right at that moment. "Has he touched you like a man should touch a woman?"

A loud banging on the door made him stop what he was doing. A frown marred his pale features. If she hadn't known any better she would've thought he was a vampire with how pale his skin was.

"What?!" he snarled.

"My apologies my Lord there is a messenger here."

"From whom?"

"The panther leader."

He nodded his head. Turning his head back to her he licked her neck again and grinned down at her.

"We'll continue this later my pet."

Sakura shivered violent once he was out of the room. She felt dirty now. Her bottom lip trembled. A tear slid from her clenched eyes.

"Sasuke!" she whimpered softly.

Resting her head on her shoulder she tried to comfort herself knowing that things would go badly for her if she stayed here any length of time. She wondered if the Silver Phoenix had endured the things she'd probably endure. There were rumors that Orochimaru didn't care what sex you were before he did horrible things to your body without consent. She shivered. Her mind turned to Sasuke and she hoped that he was all right.

* * *

Sasuke came to as his stomach was driven into someone's shoulder. A soft grunt escaped his lips as he tried to fight the urge to fall back to sleep. His sight was blurry at best and he felt like everything was on fire and yet everything was numb.

"Sakura?" he managed to get out.

"Easy Sasuke," he heard.

The voice was familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He couldn't process things as quickly as when he was well. "I'm getting you help."

"Sakura," he tried again.

"She was taken by Orochimaru."

"Kyouran?" he murmured as he finally connected the dots. "Why does everything hurt so much?"

"You've been poisoned by a snake demon. I'm not sure what kind which is kind of a problem considering different snake venoms are designed attack different things. Alexial's tiger assassin brought you home after he recovered from the stuff Orochimaru put him under."

He tried to struggle weakly. "Don't get worked up Sasuke it'll push the venom faster. We need you alive to get Sakura back. Orochimaru won't expect a dead man to waltz into his home to retrieve Sakura."

He went limp in her arms again which she was thankful for. The Uchiha needed to stay unconscious so the blood wouldn't flow faster. She was flanked by two tigers and a bird of some sort which shocked her to no end, but made no comment on it. As long as she had no trouble getting Sasuke to Alexial she didn't care who was flanking her.

"We need to get to Alexial quickly. He was poisoned by Orochimaru," she called to the three behind her.

They nodded their understanding and the bird demon darted forward. Alexial's familiar building rose up like a white apparition in the darkness. A sigh escaped her in relief. They might be able to save Sasuke after all. The front door was standing wide open and her friend standing there. She was fully dressed as if she hadn't even gotten ready for bed yet.

"Alexial," Kyouran called. "Sasuke needs your help."

"What happened?" she asked as she brought Sasuke in the house and led her to the back room that doubled as makeshift hospital room.

Kyouran laid Sasuke down on the bed. A soft groan of pain escaped the young Uchiha. Alexial worked over the Uchiha using her healing ability. Kyouran looked over her shoulder seeing the Falcon Clan heir standing there watching Alexial work. She saw the white rope that connected the two with the gold twinges in it. A smile graced her lips softly. At least Alexial was taken care of. Carefully she stalked towards the prince. He had the peace of mind to take a couple steps back from the fox demon.

"Be at ease princeling. I mean you no harm."

"So you know," he stated softly.

"I do, it's a gift I have."

He nodded his head and looked towards the Uchiha.

"You're helping a vampire of the Uchiha Clan."

"He's the 2nd clan heir, Sasuke Uchiha. He is necessary in the coming war."

"So Orochimaru has made his first move by capturing your daughter?"

Kyouran nodded her head. She was sure that Alexial had told her mate everything especially with the demons she was sending out to watch the Uchiha manor.

"Congratulations, by the way Deidara. My advice to you is to take care of her, or you'll regret it."

He nodded his head in understanding. Kyouran and Alexial were partners long before he'd met her. It was obvious they'd be protective of each other.

Alexial's ears twitched hearing her partner and mate talking. A smirk graced her features as they talked. Then did her attention focus back on the Uchiha. She couldn't believe this was the Uchiha that Sakura would be bonded to if he'd get his head out of his ass. Thankfully the poison's damage could be healed by his own body with the right healing agent. None of his major organs were damaged much to her relief. From a small cut in his arm she was drawing the poison out. Sasuke started thrashing around in his sleep as if fighting off some enemy none of them could see. Alexial pinned him down and Kyouran raced to help her. Both demons managed to pin the Uchiha down. Kyouran whispered soft words in his ear. It took only moments for him to calm recognizing her voice. Alexial was amazed at this fact. Sasuke had shown nothing but distain for the demon race as a whole but he calmed for Kyouran.

"Sakura," Sasuke gasped suddenly before he passed out.

Kyouran looked at her partner and it worried her. An angry snarl escaped the fox demon's lips. Turning she headed for the door.

"Kyouran?"

"Take care of him."

"Where are you going?"

"Hunting."

Kyouran rested her hand on the doorway her claws digging into the wood. It groaned in protest to the abuse. Releasing the door she sighed softly in defeat. She feared it would come to this in the end, but if Sakura ended up happy it'd be worth it. Alexial knew that Kyouran was willing to throw down her life without thought for these two whether Sasuke knew it or not.

"Kyouran…"

"Make sure he's ready to fight as soon as possible."

With a swish of cloth the Shadow Fox Queen had vanished into the shadows. Alexial prayed for her safe return. Kyouran wasn't in her top fighting form and it worried her even more.

"God speed Shadow Queen."

Sasuke stirred underneath her hands. He tried to open his eyes but they were refusing to open for him. So he just croaked out what he could think of at that moment.

"Where…"

"She's gone to find Sakura."

His eyes shot open then and he struggled to rise. He needed to be out there to find Sakura, no matter his own condition. Recklessness was a part of who he was in the end but not to this extreme much less for someone else. Alexial applied more pressure and pushed him back down on the bed, in his current condition he didn't have the strength to fight her much.

"Stay down Sasuke. Not all the venom..."

Sasuke pushed her hands away. Alexial didn't flinch at the red seeping into his eyes. The snow tiger knew she shouldn't be telling Sasuke this but it was necessary he rest at the moment in order to gain back his strength and allow her magic finishing the flushing of the venom out. Orochimaru had to believe Sasuke would be dead soon or at least unable to do anything for a very long time. Only a select few of her trusted family knew exactly the extent of her abilities when it came to healing so it was best that no one knew the truth.

"Don't let Kyouran's sacrifice be in vain Uchiha," Alexial hissed.

That stopped his struggles immediately as he tried to process what she'd said. Something inside of him twisted a bit something wasn't right and he knew it.

"What do you mean?"

"As the days go on because of the collar and something I'm not allowed to divulge she's getting weaker. So allow her to find Sakura for you. It'll be better if Orochimaru thinks you're not a threat to him."

"Alexial…"

"In the end you wouldn't have a choice you need rest. So, I would keep you here on doctor's orders, and I'm the doctor."

"But…"

"You need to rest before you go and get her. You will need to be in top condition and the only way that'll happen is if you rest and make no mistake I do have the means to put you to sleep until you're ready to fight."

Sasuke looked at the snow tiger closely. He could see the guilt that was weighing down upon her for not being able to go help her partner. He wondered briefly what it would be like to have a friend that was as loyal as those two were to each other. His clan was loyal to his father and Itachi but very rarely did anything he said except for Kakashi.

"Why aren't you helping her?"

"Because Kyouran is a creature of shadows I am not, besides she's driven to do this alone, and I can't argue with a more powerful queen. Had I refused to heed her warnings and not stayed out of it she could've ordered it or resorted to hurting me to keep me out of it till she was ready for my help."

The snow tiger moved to the window and stared out over the quiet street. He could see the tension in the tiger's shoulders.

"Would she really do that?"

"Give her a reason to and she will fight for you, and if you give her a reason to hate you then she'll give everything to see your demise."

Confusion washed through him. He'd captured and collared her and yet she was fighting for him to save her daughter.

"You know something," he accused.

"What I know is that you need to sleep. Any questions you have can be settled once Orochimaru is a pile of ash in a deep, deep grave."

Sasuke realized that Alexial wasn't going to tell him anything. His eyes suddenly felt heavy. Yawning his eyes slid shut and flopped backwards onto the bed. Alexial sighed softly as she tucked the Uchiha into the bed. This would be an almost death like sleep so he would regain the most energy. Looking over her shoulder she saw her mate standing there with a troubled look on his face. She knew they were all worried about Kyouran but Deidara's reasons would be different. Kyouran more or less kept the balance between most clans because she was a powerful leader. Moving forward she guided the falcon away so they could rest up for the coming battle.

* * *

Kyouran growled softly as she stalked the streets as a normal sized fox. She slinked from shadow to shadow trying to catch the scent of a snake. It came and went with each block she took. She figured the snake was trying to throw her kind off but it wasn't working. It was a lower level snake from the scent of it. The scent stopped suddenly making her tense. A rippling effect of an aura brushing across hers made her shiver.

"You're not going to be able to find your daughter fox," a voice hissed from somewhere above her head.

"You think not little snake?"She growled.

She didn't even bother turning her head to look for the threat. The slithering of coils behind her made her tense in readiness. With quick as a lighting strike she had the small snake pinned to the ground with her paw. It struggled to turn itself over and bite her. It was a foreign snake she could tell that much, but she wasn't sure what kind.

"Where is my daughter?" she growled dangerously.

"Not telling," it hissed out.

Kyouran's face bunched up in anger and her fangs were bared as she put more pressure down on the snake's neck. The bones were protesting.

"If you don't I'm going to crush the bones in your neck and we'll see who comes out for the better."

A searing pain rushed through her but she held onto the snake. A familiar flicker of watery aura washed over her and a shark demon landed beside her. He looked familiar.

"Lady Kyouran, Lord Kisame sent me. I've been tailing you since you left Lady Alexial's home."

"Take this snake back to Kisame and see what he can get out of the little bugger I have more pressing matters to tend to."

The young shark nodded and grabbed the snake and placed a small band around its neck. It made her grin a bit. It was like the collar that Sai put on her but made to keep a demon in their beast forms and make them like their counterparts in strength. The shark gave her a grin before darting off into the shadows. At that moment she allowed the pain to contort her face to show it. Her legs trembled a bit. Shaking it off and working on blocking off the pain she stood proud. The scent of familiar blood passed her nose making her snort.

"Stupid vampire," she growled.

With grace and ease she leapt up onto the roof of the nearest building and started running. It didn't take her long to find him. The scent of his blood was getting stronger. She stopped on the edge of a building looking down over Trafalgar Square. Kakashi was lying against the statue in the middle. Blood was oozing from his wounds. There was no one about but she knew this was a trap laid. Shaking herself she leapt down. Carefully much like a deer she'd take a few steps then scent the wind and check around herself. This process continued until she was about 5 yards away from his downed body. There was a shift in the wind and the scent of snakes was heavy in the air. Shaking her head she'd allow them to come. Carefully she stalked forward and moved to his side. Nudging his cheek with her nose caused him to groan in protest. Even when he fought his mask remained intact.

"Is he all right?" a small voice said from behind her.

It was a man dressed in a nice suit. A girl in a small frilly pink dress stood beside him. Her eyes were big and blue. "Is he all right?" the girl asked again.

Snake aura's flickered around her and she knew that she had to get the humans out of this place before they saw the battle about ready to happen.

"Yes, he'll be okay. I just need to get him home thank you for asking."

The girl gave her a bright smile that made her heart twist reminding her of another little girl that needed help.

"Come on darling we must go," the man cooed to the little girl.

"All right daddy."

Kyouran looked into the man's eyes and saw something glitter. He gave her a half smile before walking off. She breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Kyouran?" Kakashi whimpered.

"Take it easy," she growled.

Carefully she picked him up as if he weighed next to nothing. The puddle of blood left on the ground worried her. The sound of scales on stone made her look up. This type of snake was familiar to her. It was a cobra, more than likely a mercenary. Before she could even lay Kakashi down to engage the snake a large white weasel attacked it. The two fought back and forth snapping at each other trying to get the upper hand. Kyouran knew of only one white weasel that lived in the area. It was, Haku which meant his vampire partner wasn't far behind. No one knew how the two met or how they came to work together but they were in the service of Alexial. A presence landed behind her a shiver ran down her spine telling her who it was, it was Zabuza.

"Take him home little fox," a gravelly voice said from behind her.

"Thank Haku when that's over."

The vampire gave her a curt nod before moving forward to help Haku against the snakes that had joined the cobra. Kyouran whipped around and ran back to Alexial's house. These blasted vampires were going to be the death of her considering how much trouble they get in. She could feel Kakashi was slipping. She couldn't give him her blood, but she could feed her energies into his body. IT was dangerous but she'd do it for him. Focusing she began to transfer her power to him in order for him to hang on long enough to get him back in the care of her partner. Flickers of cold auras made her look over her shoulder. A white elk was running behind her along with an owl and a few other creatures she didn't have time to analyze. She recognized the elk and kept running. Alexial was standing at the door once again waiting for her. Thankfully she had two rooms she dedicated to healing. Laying the unconscious vampire down on the table she cut the flow of her energy and back up against the wall to allow Alexial to work.

"He's not as bad as I thought," Alexial hummed softly.

She looked over at her partner. Her face was white and she was trembling a bit. "You know if you share…"

"No," Kyouran growled. "I won't do that."

"But it'll save both of your lives."

"No."

Alexial shook her head. The fox was being stubborn and it pained her to see the strong fox so weak. A change of topic was in order.

"Any luck?"

"No, Kisame has a little snake in interrogation, but no luck yet."

"We'll find her Kyouran."

A thump against the wall made both of them turn to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame. He was panting softly. Kyouran rose unsteadily at first but gained her balance. She moved to his side steadying his shaking.

"It's getting dangerous out there so I need to go again," Kyouran murmured. "And hopefully Kisame has broken the snake."

Alexial nodded her head in understanding.

"I'll go with you," Sasuke growled.

"No, stay here and rest Sasuke. I'll find her."

As she headed for the door Kyouran slapped something gently against Sasuke's chest making him catch it. The fox left them standing there. They were worried for her. Looking down at the necklace in his hand he looked up at the empty space where Kyouran had been. It was a black stone that had a white stone crescent mood inlaid in the big paw. There was a spell buried in the stone he could tell that much. He looked over at Alexial.

"Something's wrong with her isn't there?" Sasuke observed.

"There is," Alexial agreed.

Sasuke frowned at that answer. He needed to get better to go after Sakura. Slowly he made his way back to the room Alexial had him in. Laying down he hoped the fox queen could find Sakura.


	13. Chapter 12: War Plans

Red Dawn 12

Sasuke woke suddenly. He sat up gasping for breath. His senses were tingling. Alexial was smirking at him. Something was up he could tell. The demoness looked extraordinarily proud of herself, and that made him wary right away.

"What?" he croaked.

"You've finally passed the poison through your system and it worked like I thought it would."

He gave her a questioning look. Now, he was really confused. These demons never made sense to him but he'd hear her out. If it helped him in the end to get Sakura back then he'd do what he had to. Alexial pushed away from the wall and began to check him over.

"Your body has built up some resistance to the venom that the snake put into your body."

"How do you know?"

She tapped her nose before looking out the window for a moment then back at him. He saw a frown mar her features for a second. Something flashed outside the window before it was gone.

"I can smell the underlying hint of the venom in your sent and that'll always be a part of you now and considering that the venom is powerful venom you might have a resistance to most weaker poisons."

Then something in the tiger's stance told him something bigger than that was up. He didn't like it whatever it was. He wanted to know if they'd found Sakura yet.

"Has Kyouran returned?"

"Not yet."

Sasuke tried to rise but his legs wobbled underneath him. Alexial was at his side in a moment holding him up. Her hand was braced against his chest and he could feel her trying to pour her energy into him to help him heal faster. Now he understood why Sakura trusted these demons so much even being human. They would put their lives on the line to help her if trouble ever found her unprepared.

"Easy Sasuke. You're better but not necessarily ready to take on an army."

"We need to find Sakura," he murmured.

"I know but we need to wait for Kyouran to get back."

A groan drew their attention to the other bed in the room. Kakashi was starting to stir, but barely. The white tiger just huffed in annoyance when she looked at the silver haired pureblood. These vampires were dumb. She wouldn't ever understand them. They couldn't see what was in front of the noses.

"He's just as stupid as you are," Alexial muttered.

"I heard that," both of them said at the same time.

"Well it's the truth. Neither of you can see what's plainly in front of you."

They were about to protest when a loud bang on the door came. Alexial tensed if only for a moment before the front door opened and a familiar blue face walked in. Only three people had keys to her front door; her mate, Kyouran and Kisame. He stopped and stared at the white tiger in confusion. The Uchiha alone was confusing but the last Hatake too. Kisame wondered when Alexial had started taking up collecting powerful vampires. Not that he'd question her on anything because he learned the hard way not to.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"Sasuke was out with Sakura when the snake attacked and poisoned him and this idiot was attacked and Kyouran brought both of them here."

Alex noticed movement behind Kisame. A smile replaced her frown when she saw Kiri looking at her surroundings. Kisame brought Kiri forward once she was done looking. The blue haired woman looked at the white tiger for a moment and gave a small smile. Alexial was proud that she and Kyouran had made the right choice in sending her to Kisame. The gruff shark lord was what the girl needed to get a good start in a new life. And she probably figured that Kyouran saw something between the two. She'd been instant that Kisame take her in and due to the favors the shark lord owed the shadow fox queen he couldn't say no. Alexial knew at that point Kiri and Kisame were soul mates.

"Kiri you remember Alexial?"

She nodded. Alexial just grinned at the Shark Berserker. She'd gained some weight and her skin tone was healthier looking than it had been the day she and Kyouran rescued her from the vampire whore house. There was a sword strapped to her back and she looked dressed to fight. Alex knew that a battle would soon be on their hands and every available hand would be necessary, friend and foe alike. The old saying 'Enemies of our Enemies are our friends' was coming to mind at that point. She knew that Sasuke and Itachi would help to get Sakura back, and Kakashi would follow.

"It's good to see you well again Kiri."

The girl gave her a curt nod. Alexial could see the deep seeded thanks in the girl's eyes. Though the girl didn't need to thank them for anything. They did what they did because it was the right thing to do. Kyouran, Alexial was sure was reminded of the mistreatment of her own kits and didn't want that for anymore children.

"I'm only this way because you and Lady Kyouran."

Alexial smiled. This girl, when she decided she was ready, would make a fine mate for Kisame. Alexial could see their auras meshing almost the way two mate's auras would mesh for strength. It would only be a matter of time, she was sure of it.

"I wouldn't let Kyouran catch you calling her Lady anything, she doesn't like it."

Kiri nodded and Alex knew she would file that in the back of her head for later use. She turned her attention to the bigger shark. "So what brings you to my area, Kisame?"

"Kyouran had a snake brought to me for interrogation. He didn't have much information for us."

The tiger had feared that snake would be of little use. Sasuke was weakening a bit from standing up too long before his body was ready to handle the weight. Alexial helped Sasuke to his bed and let him sit down. She fussed over him a minute before he pushed her hands away telling her in no uncertain terms that he was all right and didn't need her mothering him. Alexial gave him a fanged grin and pushed him down.

"Rest, brat," she teased. "You'll get your mate back."

Sasuke glared at the wording from the tiger. He'd often heard the term used by demons, but he had a feeling there was deeper meaning behind the word than the casual way she said it.

Kisame looked around for a moment.

"Where is she?"

"Hunting."

Kisame nodded his head knowing that this was the dangerous part for the black fox queen. A long time ago when Kyouran had brought Sakura into his home he'd warned the fox that she would be a liability in the end because he knew she'd die to protect her. Kyouran wouldn't hear of it even after he said it. She'd told him that both of them knew the risks and took it on anyway. His attention was drawn to the silver haired Hatake. He knew about the vampire on the other bed and what he meant to the black fox even if Kyouran tried to hide it from him. You couldn't mistake what was happening to her as anything else. They would need each other before the end, but Kakashi would be the deciding factor in the entire thing.

"Shouldn't someone be out there helping her?" Kiri asked softly.

"If you come to learn anything about Kyouran is the fact that when she's driven to do something she will work alone."

Kiri watched the two older demons. They seemed sad to her, as if they knew something bad was coming. She heard whispers of the war but it seemed like their sadness stemmed from something else, something that could probably be easily remedied but wasn't going to be. Kiri knew that kind of situation well but didn't voice her opinion on the matter.

* * *

Sakura was startled out of her light doze by clammy hands running up her sides. She shivered violently and tried to jerk away from his hands. She felt something wet slide up the column of her neck. She fought the gag reaction.

"Don't be afraid little unicorn it'll only hurt for a few moments."

Fear and disgust rushed through her like a tidal wave. She tried to jerk backwards from his hands that were trailing up her legs. Inwardly she wished that Sasuke was there but she had a feeling that he wasn't coming. His pale white hands continued to trace invisible patterns over her skin. A loud explosion rocked the entire building. The snake cursed and rose leaving Sakura trembling in disgust and fear. Sasuke wouldn't even look at her she'd imagined after he got her back in his care. She'd been tainted by a snake even if he didn't rape her. She could feel his touch on her skin still. An angry howl resonated through the halls. She knew that howl like she knew her own name.

"Momma!" she yelled out.

* * *

Kyouran scented the area around the gates. The scent of snake was all over the place. Slinking from shadow to shadow she watched for the guards. If there was one thing she learned about snakes was the fact their sense of smell was very keen, but what those foolish snakes didn't know that hers was keener. She came to the outer wall of the building. Looking around she found a tree with a snake laying in its branches. She saw it was a python. A soft growl escaped her throat as she melded herself against the wall. On more than one occasion she was glad she'd inherited her mother's use of shadow melding. Blending into the shadows of the tree she crept up the trunk. An evil smirk crossed her features as she reached forward carefully and snapped the snake's neck. The coils jerked a few moments before stilling. This probably would announce her presence to the entire compound in a bit. Slinking a bit farther forward towards the nearest wall which was near the tree. She was commenting mentally how foolish it was to have a tree near the outside wall. If Orochimaru thought for a moment that a small python in the tree was good enough to guard a tree by a wall he was dumber that she thought.

Her paws made no sound as she landed on the top of the wall. She was low in a crouch as she watched the courtyard. Like a wraith she slid down the wall and crouched among the shadows. Then she felt it. It was a shiver of fear and the tickling of a familiar pure power. Anger coursed through her like a tidal wave and she almost lost the control she was so famous or infamous for depending on how one looked at it. Getting down low she prepared herself for the snakes that would surround her soon. Any idiot in a fifty mile radius of that shockwave would want to have that power for themselves. The situation like this had happened before which in essence drew Kyouran to Sakura but Kyouran wanted family not power and Sakura had wanted the same thing.

"INTRUDER!" she heard someone yell from over the wall.

Smirking she knew the battle would begin soon. She knew that she promised Sasuke the chance to find Sakura but this was her only chance to get her daughter out, and if her hunch was correct Sasuke still would need to save Sakura. The sound of rustling cloth was her only warning that someone was behind her.

"So I see you made it Kyouran," a familiar voice hissed. "Though I'm afraid you're a bit too late. I've already claimed…"

"You bad guys are all the same you know that right?"

Orochimaru was a bit taken aback by the fox's words. He expected rage from the fox but no Kyouran was calm and collected a true queen. She tilted her head to the side to look at him over her shoulder.

"You think you can goad me into a fight because you have something precious of mine, but I'll tell you a secret. Even if you rape that girl you cannot claim the power she holds."

The snake sputtered at her words only serving to make the fox more smug. "Besides you prefer little boys over girls Orochimaru. I heard and saw what you did to the Phoenix, but I assure you vengeance will be theirs."

"You've seen the Phoenix?"

Kyouran smirked inwardly. She knew exactly where he was. The power he held has already been given to his chosen, but the snake didn't need to know that. Though Kyouran knew it would be a freaking awesome display if he were to go up against the entirety of the Sabaku Clan over a new vampire with the power of a demon pure blood.

"Yes, I've seen him," she growled. "How do you think he managed to get away from you out in that storm?"

"You," he hissed.

"Yes me. I placed him within the path of a Clan that could protect him from morons like you who think to gain power by using others."

Orochimaru just smirked at her which made the fox a little uneasy. She would stand her ground even though the snake could say something to upset her.

"Isn't that what Sasuke wants for your dear little Sakura? He thinks he can surpass his brother by using Sakura and you as leverage."

Before more could be said a blur of black and yellow tore into the courtyard.

"Go!" Kyouran hissed.

The figure didn't stop running.

"What…" Orochimaru started.

Kyouran didn't give the snake any time to recover. She leapt for him and the two of them went tumbling to the ground in a massive squirming of scales, fur and snapping jaws. A wet crunch was heard and everything went dead silent. Kyouran rose but her front right legs hung limply at her side. Orochimaru rose all be it slowly.

"You damned fox!"

Both of his arms hung limply at his sides. Kyouran knew she won this round, all she had to do was wait. There was a soft keen and she knew the battle was won for a moment. Shifting to her human form she leapt over the wall and vanished into the shadows. The only thing that could be heard was the echoing scream of denial ringing through the streets.

* * *

Kyouran winced as she leaned against a stone wall. Pushing her shoulder up a bit she slammed herself bodily against the wall. A wet pop sounded as her shoulder was relocated back into socket.

"Lady Kyouran!"

Turning she saw one of Deidara's guards running her way. If she remembered correctly he was an barn owl. He stopped by her side ready to check her over.

"I'm okay. Just a dislocated shoulder as far as I know which I've reset."

The sound of running feet made both tense and look up. A breath of air escaped her as a familiar figure appeared out of the darkness.

"Naruto," she breathed softly.

He just gave her that shit eating grin he was famous for. His sister was tucked carefully in his arms. She was wrapped from head to toe in a black cloak to cover up her tale tell pink tresses. Carefully he sat his sister down. The pink haired teen took one look at her mother and leapt forward sobbing. Kyouran whispered soft nothings in her ear as she stroked her hair. Looking up at her adopted son she noticed the fury boiling under the surface at the treatment of his sister by the hands of the snake. Kyouran yipped softly at Naruto telling him to take the owl ahead and warn them that they were coming. And more importantly that Sasuke would be in a room by himself so he could take care of Sakura himself. Naruto hissed at that idea. Kyouran snarled back knowing that Naruto wouldn't understand just yet, so she pulled rank on him and sent him off with the owl.

"Sakura," she murmured softly.

"He's not going to want me anymore," she whimpered against Kyouran's shoulder.

She knew exactly what and who she was referring to. Those two were two halves of a whole and nothing and no one would stop that from happening even themselves. They needed each other like air.

"Sakura…"

"He was hurt because of me and then the snake he tried…"

A soft hiccup escaped Sakura's throat because of all the crying she'd done.

"Sakura no matter what Sasuke won't let anything happen to you. The entire time he was recovering from the snake venom he was trying to find a way to get you back."

"He was hurt… because of me…"

"Sakura," Kyouran growled. "Sasuke would do it all over again if it meant protecting you."

"You're just saying that."

"No I'm not daughter. Sasuke tried more than once to escape Alexial's care, but being who she is didn't work out so well in his favor."

Sakura giggled softly a bit knowing that Alexial if she had to would resort to tying someone down if they didn't listen to her. And knowing Sasuke as she did Alexial might have just carried that threat out. Kyouran shifted once her healing abilities took care of the ache in her shoulder. She presented her back to Sakura which the girl was more than happy to oblige. Getting a good grip of fur he took off in a speedy rush. Before they knew it she was standing in front of Alexial's house. A soft call from one of the guards on the roof told her that Sasuke was in the guest house out back. Carefully stalking forward around the house. Sakura slid off once Kyouran stopped. The big fox nudged her daughter with her nose. Sakura looked hesitantly at the door and then at her mother. With a heavy sigh she stepped forward. A clearly weakened Sasuke was leaning heavily against the door. He was panting softly from the effort of moving too soon.

"Sasuke," Sakura whimpered softly.

He stood up a bit even though his body was still protesting and held out his arms. That was the only invitation she needed before she rushed forward and was enveloped in his strong arms.

Kyouran smiled softly at the pairs reunion before she turned away. They needed this alone time together before the real fighting started. A heavy sigh escaped her as she headed towards the house ready to start the plans for war.


	14. Chapter 13: A Request and Home At Last

Red Dawn 13

Kyouran felt someone watching her. So looking up she saw Kakashi watching her from the window. Once he knew she caught him he vanished from the window. Her heart ached a bit, but she shook it off. The sound of wings didn't startle her as someone landed beside her. The scent of the person wrapped around her and it made her start. It was of fire and a crisp winter day. Looking over her shoulder she was a bit surprised to see Kabuto standing there. His fiery colored wings vanished in a flurry of feathers.

"Kabuto," she murmured softly.

He looked over her a moment before tipping his head in greeting to the Shadow Fox Queen. Kyouran sat down and eyed the Phoenix wondering what brought him to this place now of all times.

"I heard she was in the care of the snake."

"Was, we just got her back."

"Did he…" he asked as he trailed off not being able to say it.

She shook her head in a negative before answering.

"No, but he might as well have. Though, we have Sasuke now."

"So she's found her other half also?"

A loud squeal of pain echoed from the house and Kyouran smirked. Kabuto had a light dusting of red across his cheeks. Kyouran was amused considering Kabuto himself was far from innocent of carnal acts with his own mate.

"Well…" he coughed.

"You want to come in?"

"No, I actually came here to speak with you on another matter, entirely."

She had a sinking feeling that no one knew where he was even his own mate. That was dangerous knowing the reputation of the members of the Sabaku Clan.

"Kabuto you did tell…"

"No, I didn't."

"Great," she growled. "Now what's so important that you'd come out here in a war zone to speak with me?"

He moved over to a bench and sat down. Kyouran moved forward and sat down in front of him. There was worry in his eyes. This unnerved the Shadow Queen. Something must be seriously wrong.

"What's wrong? Is it Hitomi?"

"No, it's Gaara."

"Okay. What about him?"

Kabuto released a heavy sigh before looking the demoness in the eyes.

"Gaara wants to mate with Kaji."

Kyouran knew exactly where this was going. Kaji would more than likely want to mate in her demon clans way along side any other thing that might be brought up.

"Let me guess she probably wants to do it her clan's way."

He nodded his head.

"Which leads me to the reason I'm here. He's worried about what his blood would do to her."

"I don't know what to tell you Kabuto, I really don't. My dealings with the dragon clans are limited at best."

"Do you know someone…"

"You know that's a death sentence if I send you to a dragon clan you know that right?"

"But Gaara took me in…"

"I know he did, but I don't know what to tell you Kabuto. If it was a demon of the mammal persuasion then I could tell you how to help them but a dragon is something entirely different just like you and Sakura are."

"Does Alexial know any…"

"I do," someone said.

They turned around to see Deidara. He was leaning against a sturdy oak. He pushed away from the tree and approached the pair.

"I was coming back from my parent's house and happened to stop and hear the last bit of the conversation."

"Deidara," Kyouran growled.

He put his hands up trying to show he'd meant no harm. The Shadow Fox Queen was as temperamental as his own mate was on occasion.

"I know a dragon, her name is Ryuu. She's an ice based dragon."

Kyouran thought for a moment and realized that Kaji was part ice dragon demon. Hope sparked in the newly turned vampire's eyes.

"Where is she I need to speak with her?"

"I don't know if she'd help you Kyouran. She's a big vampire hater."

"I have my ways to get out of people what I want," she said then turned her attention to Kabuto. "Deidara can you send an escort with him back to the Sabaku Clan manor?"

Deidara nodded. Since Alexial had become his mate that would make Kyouran family and he'd do anything for family. He let out a shrill cry. A barn owl landed gracefully in front of them and shifted. She bowed before her master.

"Lord Deidara," she murmured.

"Escort Kabuto back to the Sabaku Clan Manor for me please."

"Yes, Master Deidara."

"But…" Kabuto started.

"I'm going to get the information for you even if it kills me, but you can't go with me. Go on."

"What about Sakura?"

"Sakura isn't going to going anywhere for awhile if Sasuke has anything to say about it."

He nodded his head before flames shot up around him turning him into his namesake. Before too long Sakura would be able to tap into the same things and be able to assume the guise of her other self. Both birds shot skyward and vanished into the gathering clouds.

"What the…" Deidara asked.

"Long story short he's a creature of legend and so is Sakura. They are two souls born every so many years in order to do something great. Once they are bonded to their soul mate they can assume the guise of the creature that sleeps inside of them."

She shifted to her humanoid form. "Where do I need to go to seek audience with this Ryuu?"

A cold wind sprang up shifting their hair to and fro. A white owl landed gracefully beside them.

"Tabatha can take you to the Ice Dragon's realm."

"Tell your mate to start gathering our allies, because it won't take long for the snake to regroup."

He gave a curt nod. The white owl blinked slowly at the black fox. Footsteps stopped everything. Looking over her shoulder Kyouran growled softly. Kakashi melted from the shadows.

"I'll go with you," he offered.

"No," Kyouran said. "I can't have you slowing me down Kakashi. I don't want to leave Sakura alone any longer than I have to."

She turned her back on him. "Beside you're hurt."

The owl took off and Kyouran shifted and started following the owl. Kakashi's shoulder's sagged. Deidara watched the pureblood carefully. He knew exactly what the pureblood meant to Kyouran and the fox was shouldering the heavy burden alone. Even he could tell the vampire's blood was killing her because the bond wasn't finished. He shook his head. There were times when he wanted to intervene but Kyouran would only tear him to shreds if he tried to help, but she understood where Kyouran was coming from. Vampires could hardly grasp the concepts that demons knew when it came to mating. Kakashi retreated to the roof. Deidara half expected him to bolt back the Uchiha manor but he didn't. He just sat on the roof staring listlessly up at the moon.

* * *

A little earlier…

Sasuke drug himself to stand in the doorway. Even though everything still hurt like hell he wanted to greet them standing up. His breathing was coming out in soft pants. He'd felt the brush of Kyouran's power. Leaning against the frame he waited for the black fox queen. If she didn't bring Sakura back he vowed to himself he'd go out after her himself consequences be damned. A sigh of relief escaped him as he noticed her sitting on Kyouran's back. Sakura seemed a bit hesitant to leave her mother's care. That sent tremors of anger rushing through him knowing something bad had happened or almost happened. Kyouran nudged her towards him. Knowing he needed to show her he still wanted her here he opened his arms. With a happy cry she rushed into his arms. He saw the look and Kyouran's eyes and he gave a curt nod that he got the message loud and clear. He pulled her back into the guest house. Some of the pain caught up with him and he sagged a bit against the wall. Her hands were resting on his shoulder and chest trying to steady him even though he had some weight and height on her.

"Sasuke!"

"I'm okay," he murmured softly.

She draped his arm over her shoulder and helped him back to the bed. Her healing instincts kicked in and she made him sit down on the edge of the bed. She knelt beside him on the bed. Closing her eyes she focused on the healing power within her to help Sasuke. Her hands rested on his chest. Her green energies poured out of her into him searching out all his hurts and healing them. Once her power receded she looked up into the deep onyx eyes of the man who had come to mean so much to her. His hand came out and his fingers brushed softly against her cheek. Even though she was worried that what Orochimaru had done to her would affect Sasuke touching her didn't rear its head. She leaned into his touch. A small smile spread across her face. Sasuke cupped her cheeks softly before bringing her forward so he could brush his lips across hers. Her hand crept up under his shirt and brushed across his stomach causing tremors to rocket through him as they kissed. His head went down to nip at her neck but he stopped. There were healing bruises around her neck that looked almost like hand prints. Then he noticed the red rings around her wrists.

Sakura had felt him stiffen. She looked up at him worriedly.

"Sasuke?"

His fingers took care as he touched the marks on her neck and then her wrists. He brought her wounded wrists to his lips and kissed them softly. Sakura watched him as he kissed her wrists gently. Her mother once told her that she could see the good in anyone and she was sure it was the goodness that she saw in Sasuke that had drawn her to him. Once he was done kissing her injures he looked up at her. She gave him a tentative smile. A smirk crossed his features. She could resist launching herself at him and wrapping her arms around his neck. They tumbled backwards in a heap on the bed. Sakura was laying on top of him. A soft blush dusted her cheeks as she looked down at the man she'd fallen in love with. A rich warm chuckle escaped Sasuke's lips at her innocence. He leaned up and brushed his lips across hers. Pulling back he looked up at her.

"Sakura…"

He could see sadness creeping into her eyes. Reaching up his fingers brushed across her cheeks.

"I know that I'm tainted now…"

An angry snarl escaped Sasuke and he flipped her over. He had her hands pinned above her head but was mindful of her injuries.

"You aren't tainted. That snake can't take what already belongs to me," he growled softly against her neck.

"Sasuke…"

"I won't let anyone touch you ever again."

He finally pulled back to look down at her. Tears were glistening in her eyes. A wince washed through him. He'd made her cry again.

"Sakura I…"

"Please Sasuke," she whimpered.

He searched her eyes. He saw a lot of things there. There was a deep seated pain that was begging him to take it away. She turned her head to the side before murmuring the next part. "Make love to me."

Leaning down his nose brushed against her jaw. Even though the snake's scent was starting to fade from her body he could tell where he'd touched her.

"Sakura," he said.

She looked back up at him. "This has to be for the right reasons."

He couldn't believe he was saying this to her. He, the player and ladies man, telling her that it had to be for the right reasons. She smiled up at him. Before she leaned up to whisper in his ear;

"I love you."

Once that being said she lay back down. Sasuke's grip on her wrist relaxed completely. He'd suspected for some time that she had fooled herself into believing that she loved him. His silence must've told her something because she started to withdrawal back into herself. He wasn't about to let her do that to herself, because he'd found himself liking her companionship. He didn't know when it happened but right at this point he wanted to make her his.

"I know," he murmured softly.

She turned her head to the side to stare out the window. Sasuke smirked as he dropped all his weight on her body making her catch her breath. Leaning down he nipped at her throat causing her to gasp.

"How does Kyouran put it…" he started. "Be my mate."

Her eyes widened as she looked up at him.

"Sasuke… Do you mean it?"

Before he could answer she jerked up and kissed him. The fingers of his left hand tangled in her pink locks and his other hand snaked up underneath her shirt and caressed her breast. Sasuke leaned down and kissed her and the kissed turned heated quickly. For brief second he was glad for the moment that she was wearing men's clothing. He pulled back till his forehead rested against hers.

"You know I'll have to change you," he growled softly. "I won't let you go after this."

She smiled up at him gently with that knowing look in her eyes.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Sasuke."

"Good."

He smirked as he recaptured her lips.

(okay for the sake of so I don't get in trouble I've taken out the sex scene but you know it happened.)

A few hours later…

Sasuke sighed softly as he watched his sleeping mate. Her pink locks were splayed all over their pillow and his shoulder. He dozed a bit but not for long since sometimes after someone being turned into a vampire something could happen. He was thankful that Sakura's transformation was painless. She'd fallen asleep after he'd done it. Something red on her shoulder caught his eyes. There was a red tear drop where he'd bitten her. What had shocked him during their mating was the fact Sakura had bitten him back. There was something where she'd bitten him but he didn't want to move her to see. His mate was resting peacefully and he didn't want to ruin that. The opening of the door didn't startle his mate for which he was thankful. Kyouran crept close to them but left some distance between them. He knew she wanted to talk.

'_Nightmares yet?' _he heard in his head.

'_No not yet.'_

She saw hesitation in his answers. It was as if he was worried about something. She didn't want to wake Sakura because she'd probably be able to sense it if he got to distressed by what was bothering him.

'_What is it Sasuke?'_

'_You're not upset by this?'_

She just smiled at him which kind of freaked him out a bit. It wasn't that long ago that they were enemies because of something stupid he'd done to start it.

'_No, she needs you like you need her.'_

Before he could protest to the comment she continued. _'You were destined to be together. Though you will need to help her because she'll soon be able to change into her other form.'_

'_Other form? I don't understand.'_

'_Don't be worried it'll be okay. It was necessary for you two to become mates in order for this to happen. It'll tip the balance of the war in our favor.'_

Sasuke couldn't help but look down at Sakura lovingly. Kyouran drew his attention back to her when a soft growl escaped her. _'Before anything else happens I want you to swear to me that you'll take care of her for the rest of your days.'_

'_You don't have to worry…'_

'_Swear it, Sasuke,' _she hissed.

He realized something then. Kyouran was making sure that Sakura would be taken care of.

'_You're not planning on living through this are you? But I will swear it because I can't let her go now.'_

A curt nod was her acceptance of his oath to her. Rising carefully she retreated into the shadows. Sasuke felt his eyes get heavy as he slipped into sleep.

* * *

Kyouran left the guest house with a heavy heart. Her daughter would be taken care of. That took a great deal of weight off her shoulders. It was too bad that she wouldn't be able to see their children. It would only be a few days till the final battle would start, she could feel it. Alexial had her will so her wishes could be carried out after everything was said and done. Changing she leapt up onto the roof she laid there basking in the moonlight. She knew she was leaving herself open to attack but she wouldn't care at this point. A wave of pain washed through her as Kakashi's blood drained more energy from her. Someone landed gracefully beside her. Looking over tiredly at her partner she let out a soft sigh before turning her head away from her partner. Her ears were laid back.

"When are you going to tell Naruto and Sakura?"

"They already know. Naruto is acting as my replacement with my brother's help. And Sakura has her mate now."

"When are you going to tell him?"

Kyouran growled softly but wouldn't look at her partner. That told the tiger everything. "It's not fair to him Kyouran."

Kyouran rushed to her feet. An angry snarl escaped her. Alexial wanted Kyouran to voice what the real issue was between her and the vampire she was half assed tied to.

"Fair to him? They imprisoned me to gain power and they forced my hand in battle. Leaving me no choice but to attack the threat to my kits. And now I find myself in a half assed bond with a vampire that won't even acknowledge that demons are people too. How's that fair to me?"

"But you love him."

"I'm not going to be trapped in a relationship that's one sided."

"Give him a chance."

"I don't have the time to give him a chance. I have a month in me at best."

Alexial looked at her friend in shock. "I've sped up the poison in my body by fighting. He needs to move on without my feelings holding him back."

The white tiger could see where this was going. Kyouran's selflessness at work again. The black fox was considered the heartless one but that was far cry from the truth. That made the white tiger determined to say something to the stupid pureblood that Kyouran had fallen for. The shadow fox queen had to survive this battle.


	15. Chapter 14: Training Before Dawn

Red Dawn 14

a/n: sorry it's so late peoples. Holidays and work and no time for anything else. Thanks in advance to all of those who review and follow this story. Twistedroses132 I know the concept is strange but there will be a blooper at the end that initially gave me the idea for the setting in England. I'm also glad most people like Kyouran so well. So next chapter up guys and gals.

Much love

Black Shadow Fox

* * *

Sakura woke slowly. A soft sound beside her that had woken her. There were arms wrapped around her waist. For a second she almost panicked but her memory came back with a rush. A sigh of relief escaped her when she looked over her shoulder to see her raven haired lover. He murmured something she couldn't discern before cuddled closer to her. Somehow she managed to turn around in his grasp without waking him and snuggled closer to his chest. This was the place where she wanted to be, right in his arms. She knew that the war was going to start so any form of peace needed to be enjoyed. Sasuke nuzzled her hair with his nose. A knock startled Sakura enough to slam her forehead against Sasuke's chin. The Uchiha came awake in a rush and an angry snarl escaped him. He pulled Sakura closer to him hissed daring the intruder to try and take his precious mate away from him.

"Sakura," she heard.

A soft groan of annoyance escaped her lips knowing who it was. Naruto was back. Sasuke was still growling which was causing his chest to vibrate. Knowing she had to calm her mate she reached her hands up and tangled her fingers in his black locks. That drew his crimson gaze to meet her emerald eyes. She brushed her lips across his softly. Pulling back she looked up at him.

"It's my brother mate," she purred softly.

Before anything else could be said a gagging noise escaped her brother and the sound of struggling soon followed. Sakura chuckled softly as she buried her nose against her mate's neck. Though the scents around her were sharper she couldn't tell who had stopped Naruto, and of course the peace didn't last ten minutes.

"Sakura," she heard her aunt call. "You and Sasuke need to join us."

"We'll be out soon," she called back.

Sasuke grumbled softly under his breath at not being able to spend time with his new mate. It was a strange word, mate, but it flowed off the tongue so easily when it came to Sakura. He reached up and stroked her pink locks. She nuzzled his wrist with her nose.

"We should get up mate," she murmured.

That word, calling him that made her heart warm. They were complete now as it was always meant to be. She could also feel the shifting of her powers to accommodate the power she received when her mate changed her. "Knowing mother it's time to get ready."

A soft growl escaped Sasuke's throat. Sakura laughed softly in against his chest. A loud slam against the door startled the pair.

"Get your asses up now!" Kisame bellowed.

Sakura groaned softly but tried to uncurl herself from Sasuke's grip.

"Sakura."

"Sasuke we have to get up now, Kisame won't be too shy about barging here."

A look of possessive anger raced through his eyes at the thought of some strange male seeing his mate in the state of undress. Sakura reached up and brushed her fingers against his cheek. He rose gracefully without trouble that had plagued him before they had mated. She watched him move and was grateful that he was better now. Sakura followed his lead and started dressing. Once they exited their little haven they noticed the sun wasn't even up yet. There was mist and dew still clinging to the trees and plants of the garden. They looked around. Kisame and Kiri were leaning against a wall about ten yards away. Kyouran and Alexial were sitting on the roof of the guest house in their beast forms. Deidara was sitting beside Alexial, his elbows rested on his knees as he watched them. There were various forms of demons sitting around the yard and the wall. What shocked them both more was Itachi standing on the other wall with Gaara. She recognized Kaji and Koori sitting on the wall side by side conversing lowly. Various other vampires were standing there also. The sound of flapping wings drew their attention. Sasuke pulled his mate back against him as he backed up. A silver phoenix landed gracefully before them. It looked at the woman on his back before she slid off. Sakura recognized Hitomi from Gaara's clan only in passing. Her gaze was drawn to the phoenix as he shifted back to his humanoid form. His black eyes met hers as he pushed up his glasses.

"Hello Sakura," Kabuto murmured.

Sasuke growled annoyance and pulled Sakura back away from this strange male. He'd noticed briefly in passing that his possessive instincts towards Sakura had tripled since they'd mated and he didn't mind the change. Sakura rested her hand on Sasuke's chest to draw his attention to her. She whispered soothing nothings to him to get him to calm down. She was in the presence of her counterpart. Her mate needed not fear that he was here to take her away from him. Once he was calm and his eyes were back to the soulful onyx gaze she turned to address him.

"Hello Silver Phoenix."

"We haven't been formally introduced Sakura. I'm Kabuto."

She dipped her head in greeting. Sasuke growled at the silver haired man. Kyouran leapt down from the roof and landed a bit unsteadily. All eyes had seen it and knew the black fox queen was steadily getting weaker.

"Be at ease Sasuke. Kabuto has come to assist us against the battle with Orochimaru."

"Stay away from my mate," he hissed.

Hitomi leapt forward and got into Sasuke's face. She hissed like a wildcat in his face.

"Don't talk to my mate that way!" she snarled.

Sakura placed herself between Hitomi and Sasuke. Her hands rested on her mate's chest.

"Sasuke," she purred. "I belong solely to you. The marks on our necks prove that."

His eyes were a dangerous crimson. He was looking into her eyes and then into the silver haired male's. Before anything else could be said Sasuke and Hitomi were slammed against the wall of the guest house. Kyouran had Hitomi and Alexial held Sasuke by their necks.

"That's enough bull shit the both of you!" Kyouran snarled. "Kabuto and Sakura have to work together in the end to defeat the snake."

"What Sakura said was true Sasuke," Alexial soothed gently. "You belong to her and vice versa. Nothing can change that."

He blinked slowly as he looked into the deep blue eyes of the white tiger. He felt his anger wash away at the calm she was projecting. A heavy sigh escaped him as he sagged against the wall. Alexial let him go and Kyouran let Hitomi go. Then the scent of blood hit everyone. Their sharp eyes turned to the black fox queen. She stood up proudly despite the pain she was going through. Sakura wished that she could take her mother's pain away but only one person could do that and he was strangely missing from this gathering.

"The reason we woke the two of you up even though you need to the rest to recover from your transformation. Sakura needs to learn how to fight better than she knows how and learn to control the shifts."

Kyouran leaned against the wall. Blood was staining her shirt. Sakura was going to go to her but Alexial beat her to it. Alexial draped the exhausted fox's arm over her shoulder and helped her back into the house. Though there was very little that Alexial could do to help Kyouran with her stubbornness.

"Since Kyouran and I will be out of commission for awhile Kisame will you take over?" Alexial asked the big shark demon as she looked at him over her shoulder from the doorway.

He gave a curt nod. The two retreated into the main house.

Sakura groaned softly. Kisame was a hard task master and it had been a long time since she'd trained under him. Kisame just gave him a snarky grin. She knew that she was going to be hurting later.

"Come on princess," he grumbled softly.

He gestured towards Kiri and she moved forward to stand beside the bigger shark. "I believe you've met Kiri."

Sakura nodded her head. Kiri gave Sakura a tentative smile. Due to her enhanced abilities to sense emotions Sakura could see the changes in Kiri emotionally and physically even though it had been a short time since she'd been in the shark lord's care. She knew that Kisame would be good for her. She was glad that they were able to help the shark berserker.

"So you're mate doesn't flip out Sakura you and Kiri are going to be partners in this. The point of this battle is to try and get you used to your new body Sakura."

There was a growl coming from Sasuke. Kisame just rolled his eyes in annoyance. He looked over at Itachi and nodded his head towards the older vampire. He gave a curt nod in understanding. He leapt down to stand next to his brother. "And to gain control over your shifts."

Sasuke looked confused. Sakura smiled softly at her mate's confusion. Closing her eyes she focused on the soft feeling deep within her. A gasp startled her from her trance like state. Looking down she realized that she was down on all fours. Her hands weren't hands anymore, they were hooves. Footsteps made her look up. Sasuke was staring at her in shock. His hands reached forward and he brushed them over her muzzle. She nudged him and nickered softly.

"Well at least she's not pink," she heard Kisame say.

Her head tilted to the side in confusion. Then she realized that she was taller than Sasuke now. Sasuke's hands drove the confusion from her as his hands gently ran over her face. She brought her face down lower so his hands could reach up and brush over her ears. Her horn rested on his shoulder. Legends spoke of the touch of a virgin to lull a unicorn into peace but people didn't know it was the touch of her mate that lulled her into peace.

Kabuto smiled softly watching the display. Hitomi had been his saving grace in the end. She'd given him strength to stand back up after what Orochimaru had done to him to try and gain power. He'd heard of the infamousness of the youngest Uchiha. Though he had a feeling that Sakura was just the thing that would change him into a better person. He shook his head. Hitomi took his hand. He looked down at his own mate. She had taken the same amount of time to go over his own form after he'd shifted for the first time. Though he wasn't sure why she was the color that she was. By all rights she should be pure white with touches of silver but Sakura was a multitude of colors. Her mane, tail and horn were the color of freshly fallen snow. Her hooves were grey and her body was black. Though her eyes were still the same sparkling green.

Sasuke continued to take in the newness of their connection and the form that she could assume. Her ears were twitching madly. He noticed her skin quivered under his touch but he knew that it was something bothering her.

'_Sakura?'_ he murmured softly into her mind trying out their connection.

'_Things are strange like this Sasuke.'_

'_You'll get used to it.'_

She tossed her head. He just smirked at her. _'Show them true power mate. I have faith in you.'_

Sakura knew that Sasuke didn't give compliments and faith out easily, and it made her heart warm. She nuzzled his chest at his faith.

"All right children we don't have time to dally around. Sakura…"

Sakura nudged Sasuke with her muzzle and stepped back. With a toss of her head she turned to face Kiri. With an elegant sweep of her head she bowed towards the shark berserker. Kiri dipped her head back in respect. Sakura pranced around a moment trying to get used to walking on four feet instead of two. She tossed her head much like a horse does.

"Okay is someone going to start?" Naruto groused.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her brother's antics. Pawing at the ground she looked up at Kiri only to be shocked that she wasn't where she'd been a few seconds ago. There was a shift in the air currents behind her. So Sakura without thought shifted and brought her hand up to block Kiri's strike. Trying to recall the lessons that Kisame had taught her before she'd been captured, but since the shark berserker had also been taught by the shark lord she was able to counter her strike. Before Kiri could punch Sakura in the face she'd shifted and lashed out at the woman with her hooves. Kiri barely managed to roll out of the way of her flashing silver hooves as they came crashing down to the earth. Sasuke snarled and that drew Sakura's attention enough to allow Kiri to punch her muzzle. Pain rushed through her face causing her to rear back and shook herself trying to rid herself of the stinging pain in her nose.

Sasuke struggled against his brother as the shark berserker struck his mate.

"Easy little brother," Itachi soothed.

"That bitch hit my mate," he snarled.

Sasuke fought against his brother's hold and Itachi was shocked at the fact that he couldn't hold Sasuke like he used to be able to. There was a shift in his power and Itachi knew if Sasuke was focused as they were trained Sasuke could easily overpower him now.

"It's just training Sasuke," he reasoned to his brother. "Kiri won't hurt your mate."

"Someone get him out of here!" Kisame snarled. "He's pissing me off and the rest of you get out too."

He watched as one by one the group watching left the grounds. Sasuke fought against his brother. Swinging around he knocked Itachi into the wall. The older Uchiha groaned as he slid to the ground. Sasuke's eyes bled crimson as he leapt for Kiri, but before he could harm her Sakura stood in his way rearing and neighing angrily. He stopped dead in his tracks as her hooves came crashing down inches from his body. Her eyes were flashing angrily and he knew she was pissed. She snorted at him. She danced around a bit. Shaking his head he reached up and brushed his hands across her muzzle. A heavy sigh escaped her at his gentle touches. Sound caught her ear in time to throw up an instinctive barrier as Kiri tried to attack them while they were distracted.

Kiri lay on her back staring up at the changing sky as dawn started its arrival. She'd went to attack Sakura while she was distracted. Kisame had told her to play dirty because Orochimaru would too. She felt like someone had hit her with a lightning bolt. Her hands were twitching madly. The shark lord looked down at Kiri and shook his head. He should've known that Sakura's power would compensate for her lack of knowledge of fighting. There were many before her and they would've known how to fight. He held his hand out to her and she took it. Easily he hauled her to her feet.

"I should've known that Sakura's predecessors would know how to fight and impart the knowledge to her."

Sakura approached Kisame cautiously in her beast form. Sasuke beside her with his hand on her neck. "Well I guess the unicorn was more of a fighter than the phoenix because she always had someone to protect."

"That's not true Uncle Kisame," Sakura finally said. "The phoenix on occasion is a predator, but I have a vampire mate to learn from."

Kisame shook his head. It figures that Sakura would catch on to the shifting faster because she had accepted what she was a long time ago. Sakura nuzzled Sasuke's shoulder before shifting.

"Well I guess that training session is over," Kiri pointed out.

"I guess so. Go on you two."

Kisame shook his head as Sakura and Sasuke headed back towards the guest house.

* * *

Alexial sighed softly as she laid her sister in arms down on the bed of her room. Kyouran was getting weaker as the days went on. There was no stopping her slow decent in health.

"When are you going to stop this foolishness Kyouran and tell him?"

"Never," she whimpered. "It's almost too late anyway."

"Don't you want to live to see Sakura and Naruto's children? To hold a little one of your own?"

The white tiger could see the pain that was going through Kyouran. She knew that the fox wanted those things so much but the strange twist of fate that connected her to Kakashi had already started. Kyouran was being too stubborn to end it. Of course it didn't help that Kakashi didn't like their kind much to begin with. They were made for each other by merit of their stubbornness and stupidity. Kakashi could see how much Kyouran suffered and yet wouldn't take the steps necessary to correct it. What baffled her even more was the fact that they'd had mirror wounds at one point and he couldn't connect the dots. Some prodigy he was not to be able to piece things together that easily.

"Just drop it Alex," she murmured tiredly.

"But Kyouran you've been in love with him since he was sixteen. That's a long ass time for waiting."

"He doesn't feel the same Alex."

Kyouran turned her head away from Alexial. "He can't even stand to be in the same room as me."

Alexial knew that Kyouran was in so much pain she wouldn't be able to rationalize through things that she would've otherwise been able to sort through. She was an emotional train wreck and it was affecting the way she worked. Kakashi had returned to the Uchiha manor a few hours ago. Even she'd noticed that he was looking a bit worn down. Even though at this point Kyouran was bound to him he was feeling the effects on her slowly. Soon it would make him careless too. Kyouran rose up slowly. Alexial tried to stop her.

"Where are you going?"

"Out," she growled.

She wanted to protest but she knew nothing would stop the fox from leaving if she wanted to.

"You know I'm going to protest but you don't care at this point."

"I'm tired Alexial."

"So you'll go out to recklessly seek death wherever it may find you?"

"I'm not looking for death Alexial."

Alexial remained quiet for a moment. "I just want to sleep, but I can't until Orochimaru has met his maker, and Sakura and Kabuto start restoring peace to the clans."

She had nothing to say to that because she knew she'd be doing to same thing at this point. Kyouran took her silence as a grudging acceptance to what she'd said and she vanished into the shadows to stalk the streets. She left the room and ran into her mate in the hallway. Tears leaked down her pale cheeks. Deidara gathered his mate to his side and allowed her to cry for those who needed to cry but could not. He just whispered soothing nothings in her ear and stroked her hair. He led them back to their room and laid her down. She wouldn't allow him to leave her so he curled against her. Her head was tucked under his chin as she drifted to sleep. He would've interfered earlier so things could start to heal but his mate told him not to. This sadness needed to stop but everyone was focusing on ending the battle ahead then taking care of wounded hearts. He didn't understand how Kakashi could miss the mirror wound things. He would've questioned it the first time it happened, but he couldn't expect a vampire to understand the ways of a demon. For his mate's sake he hoped that things worked out between the two.

"This blows, yeah," he growled to himself as he drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Wandering

Red Dawn 15

A/n: Sorry to keep ya'll waiting. Hearing all your reviews and concerns for Kyouran's well being warms my heart. I've worked on her for over seven years and I'm glad your able to relate to her and like her so much. Enjoy all.

Kyouran was stalking the streets of London quietly. The sun was out and the birds were singing. All and all it was making her sick. All this happiness was getting to her. Seeing the families and young couples that passed by her made her heart quake even more. Her footsteps led her to Trafalgar Square. Kakashi's blood scent was still all over the place. With an angry soft snarl she walked away from the place. People gave her strange looked, and she leveled glares in their direction making them turn their heads and walk away quicker. She was restless and it was making her angrier. The battle would soon be upon them and it would rest on Sasuke and Sakura's shoulders, even though she implied that Kabuto would help. It was never the phoenix that was the major healer of the earth it was always the purer of the two. Kyouran was fighting the urge to change into her fox form and wander the streets. She didn't because the sun was still up. Before she realized it she was at the front gates of the Uchiha Manor. Sneaking around the back she hopped up on the wall to stare into the courtyard. Kakashi was leaning against one of the trees asleep with a book over his face. Taking his scent in she felt some of the pain ease a bit but it wouldn't last. Before he could wake up she melted into the dappling shadows of the trees and started walking again.

* * *

Had she been paying attention she would've noticed that he'd been awake the entire time she was there. He'd felt her the moment she'd stopped in front of the Uchiha Manor. The book slid down his face to rest in his lap as he sat up. Footsteps drew his attention to the back door. Itachi stepped out the back door along side of him was Koori and Kaji. He inwardly cringed Kaji looked a bit unhappy with him right at the moment. Though, her being mad at him wasn't anything new at this point. The half breed had a grudging dislike for vampires in general which was kind of contradictory since a vampire was courting her at the moment. Before the trio could approach him, the loud squeal of his name made him cuss inwardly. A woman with long curly blonde hair rushed towards him. Her arms were open. Kakashi wanted to run but something kept him frozen in place. Once she enveloped him in a hug and started placing kisses all over his face, leaving behind red lipstick marks.

"Kakashi," she whimpered. "I was so worried about you. They'd told me you'd been captured by nasty demons."

That sparked something in him, and he fought the urge to growl at her words. He shook himself mentally; he was starting to sound like Kyouran now. Something told him to defend the others; even if the help was forced they saved his life against the snakes. Then the woman started scenting his clothes like a dog.

"You smell like another woman," she growled. "You said you loved me and that you'd make me your wife someday," she snapped.

"Psht, who'd in their right mind, would make a whore into their wife in this day and age?" they heard from behind them.

Kakashi inwardly cringed at Kaji's crass behavior. The woman whipped around to glare at Kaji and then screamed about a demon. Kaji just stood there with a brow raised. Inwardly she wondered if this woman was an idiot, of course she was a demon the scales on her face proved it even if it was only half.

"Will you shut up?" Itachi growled.

That drew the woman's attention to the older Uchiha. She could see the cogs in the wheels in her head slowly turning even though it made a creaking noise as they turned. Kaji growled softly. Koori could see the woman about ready to make a move on Itachi, but she stepped in front of him claiming possession without really knowing she'd done it. "Kaji is my fiancé's sister," Itachi growled.

"But she's a filthy demon. I can…"

"Will you shut the hell up," Kaji growled. "What part of fiancé did you not understand? Itachi is taken and so is Kakashi."

"Kaji," Koori hissed.

"Taken?" the woman asked dumbly.

"Yes, taken, you nitwit."

That started a verbal spar between the two of them. It was like a ping pong battle between the two of them. Though Kaji was showing the whore up at every turn. The woman just kept getting madder the more confused she became, and Kaji was just smirking. Kakashi was a bit confused right at that point. Him, taken, by whom.

"That's enough both of you," Itachi finally said ending the bickering. "Get off our property and don't come here again."

Kaji looked at her soon to be brother-in-law and snorted as he stared her down. The woman just smirked and moved towards Kakashi.

"He was talking to you snake whore," Kaji growled.

Everyone looked at Kaji in confusion. "You hide it very well, but I can smell you snake."

"Kakashi…" the woman whined. "She's lying."

"He can't protect you here," Kaji taunted.

The woman huffed and stormed away. One of the guards made sure she left the manor, after one look from his future lord. Everyone looked at the half breed in confusion. Kaji was alternating from fuming at what the woman called her and then snickering at the woman for her stupidity.

"Snake whore?" Kakashi finally asked.

"She was a snake half breed that was changed and mated by a vampire. Albeit not a very strong vampire."

She snorted in disgust at the thought, though her own mate-to-be was a vampire pureblood. The races were starting to mingle but it didn't stop her feeling of disgust towards snake clans. They were vile creatures most of them. It was also rumored that her mother was killed by a snake from Orochimaru's clan.

"Mated?" Kakashi stuttered.

Kaji inwardly smirked as Kakashi dropped a few shades paler if that was even possible. He would learn fast the ways of the demon clans or he'd die when Kyouran did. Most of those that knew the truth behind Kyouran's weakness would surely send the bastard packing to the lowest pits of hell. Even though she hadn't known the fox queen for long she couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She'd heard from Alexial what had happened, and seen for herself within the first week of the shadow fox being at the Uchiha Manor what the devastation could cause of the half formed bond. Kaji knew that the knowledge Gaara had come across to help them bond because of her mix blood heritage came from the fox queen, so she and Gaara owed Kyouran a lot.

"How can you tell?" Itachi asked.

She sneered at the Hatake, and then looked at Itachi. Then she thought of a way to phrase things so these vampires would understand.

"With your inferior noses you can pick up the subtle hints of the magic covering her snake scent and mark. Fox's are notorious for hiding themselves in a cloaking manner but some snake breeds can do it too."

"Hey," Kakashi protested.

"Though," Kaji mused worriedly. "The mark isn't very old, and it's probably not a true bonding since I can smell other males on her."

"What do you mean Kaji?" Koori asked softly.

"The mark is very new like a few weeks ago, new. It's a good thing we stopped you from doing anything with her because that would give her snake bastard mate the right to kill you, and frankly that would be counterproductive for our side anyway."

Kakashi felt a little sick at that moment. He tried to wipe the lipstick off his face. Then a lancing pain ran through Kakashi. He went crashing to his knees. Blood started seeping through his shirt. Kaji launched forward batting his hands away and lifted up his shirt. There were four parallel slash marks running from his left shoulder around the front and stopping below his rib cage.

"Shit," Kaji snarled. "Kyouran's in trouble someone find her!" she shouted.

The rustling of leaves told her someone that was a demon had heard her and was trying to find the injured demon queen, before she was beyond helping.

* * *

Her wandering feet led her to the Tower of London's gates. The scent of old blood and the years of history in the stones hit her nose. Some days she'd come here to think and listen to the stories the stones and scents had to tell her. Right at that moment she was to heart sick to listen to the old tales. Even the churning of the Thames didn't calm her restless spirit. Looking around she noticed people were staring at her, not that she cared, but she stood out because she was obviously not hiding the fact she was a woman dressed as a man. Shaking her head she retreated to one of the less walked streets. Occasionally she'd pass a demon of some sort and they'd greet her with a bow of their head before moving on. Honestly she wanted to find a place where she could be alone. Her feet led her past a graveyard. Her ears would've laid back had she been in her fox form. Soon her children would lay her to rest here. Shaking off those thoughts she moved forward leaving the graveyard behind.

The sound of scales on stone made her pause in her walk. Then she cursed whatever god was listening. She wasn't in fighting condition right at the moment and a lot of demons knew it. Her anger riled up. If they wanted a fight she'd give them a good one before she went down.

"Come out you snakes."

"So alone are we Kyouran," a voice hissed from her left.

Though her attention was drawn to the right because the sound of scraping scales made her concerned. From the slink sound the snake was a considerably bigger snake than the one that spoke. Though she had a feeling it wasn't the king snake himself.

"So alone my sweet fox," Orochimaru purred as he slinked from the shadows. "Where is my unicorn?"

He was like a wraith to her a creature that symbolized Death. Kyouran knew she was staring death in the face and she wouldn't back down now. She would take him down or at least injure him.

"With her mate where she should be?"

The snake didn't give any warning before he lashed out at her. His claws raked over her back and down her stomach. She shifted in mid jump and landed on the nearest roof. Blood was dripping from her wounds down the clay tiles of her newly acquired position. Her legs were trembling underneath her. Her eyes started bleeding crimson as she threw her head back and howled for all she was worth. The sound was cut short as Orochimaru leapt up slammed his forearm into her throat sending her tumbling down the other side of the roof. Her paws couldn't keep traction on the clay tiles and she slid off the roof. She landed in a gasping heap on the ground. Humans screamed and started running. No matter what she did she couldn't catch her breath. Blood was dripping from her wounds. Shifting wasn't an option now so she would have to fight as a fox. She snarled at the snake that stood to take her daughter's happiness from her. Orochimaru smirked

"I heard from a little birdie that you have a half bond with a full blood vampire," he purred. "The last Hatake I heard."

Her hackles were on end at that point. She could hear the veiled threat in his voice towards Kakashi, and she couldn't allow that. Even as her life would end because of him she'd fight till her last breath to make sure he'd live on. Before she could move forward a huge sword was thrown forward and made a loud ringing clang sound as it hit the ground in front of Orochimaru. Kyouran's legs gave out underneath her.

A long furred body imposed itself between her and the snake. Her sighed was starting to dim a bit as the long furry body wrapped around her and hissed towards the snake. Its brown fur was standing on end. An even bigger body blocked the two of them. The scent of weasel hit her and she knew who it was, and relief washed through her. She was in safe hands. Kyouran would be indebted to these two for a very long time, but she didn't mind. It was her that introduced the weasel to his vampire life mate. The snake vanished in a hurry. Kyouran let her body sag to the ground. The weasel took human form and started talking stock of her wound. She stood there allowing him to run his fingers through her fur. On most days his partner wouldn't allow him to touch someone else in this manner but he knew her.

"You've really done it this time Kyouran," the soft voice echoed in her ear.

"Don't I always, Haku?"

The man behind Haku grunted in annoyance. "Hello Zabuza."

He snorted at her words as he hefted his huge sword over his back. The vampire turned his back on the two demons and looked around making sure there weren't any snakes around. Kyouran had taken the weasel into her clan when he announced to his family that his life mate was not only a vampire but a guy too. Shock hadn't been the word for the reaction to Haku's revelation to his family. They disowned the poor kid an Zabuza didn't have a clan so Kyouran took the two in. They did what they wanted within reason of her rules and they complied without protest. Sometimes when Alexial and she were busy with another mission they could be trusted to go in their place.

"Where's Alex?"

"Home with her mate."

"When did she get a mate?"

"A few months ago."

Kyouran's body started trembling. The blood loss was starting to get to her. Spots were dancing on the edge of her vision telling her she was getting close to passing out. "He's the Prince of the Golden Falcon Clan."

Haku looked at her in shock. Then he shook his head. The smile on his face faded when he noticed how weak she was.

"Kyouran? Oh geeze," he gasped. "Zabuza!"

The fox queen knew that Haku knew what was wrong with her now. The bigger man was at their side in an instant. "We need to get her to Alexial! She's loosing too much blood and the vampire blood in her system is killing her."

The older man nodded his head and hauled the wounded fox up into his arms as if she weighed nothing. Haku shifted and darted towards the roof and started roof jumping. Zabuza was close behind as they roof jumped heading towards the Snow clan territory.


	17. Chapter 16: Hope and Pray for the Best

Red Dawn 16

a/n: Thank you all my loyal readers. Here's the next chapter for ya'll.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto… blah blah.

Haku and Zabuza walked right into the Snow Clan Manor when no one answered the door. They stopped at the bottom of the stair case. Kyouran was laying almost lifeless in his mate's arms. Blood was dripping onto the polished wood floors. Kyouran's chest was barely rising and falling to tell them she was alive.

"Alexial!" Haku squeaked out.

She appeared at the top of the stairs and gasped. The white tiger rushed down the stairs.

"Kyouran!"

Her hands started frantically checking over the injured black fox. Deidara rushed down the stairs behind his frantic mate. Even though he hadn't known the fox queen long she was a part of the family. She'd taken care of his mate before they'd met. He'd come to know Kyouran through his mate. The blonde reached out for the Kyouran. Zabuza hissed angrily at the falcon and took a couple steps backward. It had been awhile since Zabuza and Haku had graced the Snow Clan Halls or even the Hall of the Shadow Fox Clan, so they wouldn't know she'd mated Deidara. Haku reached out to touch his lover's arm. No words were needed between the pair to convey the trust he would display for the falcon.

"Easy mate," he said softly.

"Mate?" Deidara squeaked.

Alexial rolled her eyes as she stepped forward and took the injured fox queen from the pureblood vampire. Zabuza had more than once trusted the white tiger to the care of his little weasel. Then she handed Kyouran to Deidara.

"Take her up to the middle room. I'll get Sakura."

"No," Kyouran growled. "She can't help."

"Sakura?" Haku asked.

Deidara walked upstairs to put Kyouran to bed again and hoped they could keep her alive. Haku knew about Sakura he'd met her many times but she'd always be a little girl to him. He must've missed a lot going on. The white tiger would probably catch him up later once things weren't so dire with Kyouran. Before anyone else could say anything Sasuke leapt forward from the shadows and slammed Haku against the wall. Zabuza leapt into action and hit Sasuke away from his little weasel mate. He hissed at the younger Uchiha.

"For the love of all that's freaking holy!" a deep voice rumbled.

Alexial had to stop herself from snickering. They'd woken Kisame. "What is…"

He saw Kyouran and growled. Then he noticed Haku and Zabuza. The big vampire had Sasuke against the wall. At this point he didn't even want to know what the hell was going on all the racket needed to stop.

"That's enough all of you!" Alexial growled. "Zabuza set the Uchiha down."

"He hurt my mate," Zabuza snarled as he turned his angry gaze back to Sasuke.

"You can't hurt him back because the wound would mirror on Sakura," Alex soothed.

"Sakura?" Haku asked. "You're telling me that this Uchiha, the biggest hater of demon kind, is the mate to little Sakura?"

Sasuke hissed towards Haku at the mere mention of his mate's name. Kisame marched forward and yanked the vampire away from Sasuke. They needed to save their energy and anger for the snakes out on the battlefield not here fighting each other over petty things.

"You should've been born a cat demon with as much as you hiss. Now, Sasuke this is Zabuza and Haku they work alongside Alex and Kyouran. They are no threat to Sakura. They'll only see her as a little sister."

He let go of Zabuza to allow him to go to his mate's side. The vampire checked over the little weasel to assure himself that he was fine. They shared a secret smile between them and it calmed Zabuza down considerably. Sasuke looked at Alexial's hard gaze.

"Go back to Sakura's side Sasuke. We have more important things to worry about."

The Uchiha had long since learned to back down to the alpha's of the clans of demons. If they saw fit they could take Sakura from him and he wouldn't allow that. So he would do as Alexial, Kyouran and Kisame said for the time being. Sasuke threw a dark gaze at the vampire and weasel before he left the room.

"You let an Uchiha brat mate with Sakura?" Zabuza growled.

She knew that if she worded it right there wouldn't be much need to explain anything at all.

"He's her other half," Alexial murmured as she looked towards where her own mate had taken her partner. "Kyouran said it was so."

The two looked at each other and they knew that Kyouran could see such bonds. Haku took the vampire's hand and smiled softly at his mate. Alexial retreated upstairs to try and patch up the fox queen again. Then Haku noticed something different about the shark lord. A smirk crossed his features.

"So it seems that mates are popping up all over the place have you found yours Lord Kisame," Haku teased the shark man.

His skin turned purple around his cheeks telling Haku that he was blushing. Then he turned his head to the side focusing on some random painting of some creature that Alexial had. He really didn't want to discuss the situation with Kiri, but these two were always goo people to talk to. Haku was so caring and understanding just like Sakura was.

"No," he groused.

At Kisame's gruff answer Haku look at Zabuza with a smirk. Zabuza shook his head knowing that he and Kisame were so much alike trying to deny what was deep inside them. Zabuza knew that he'd tried to deny the bonding with Haku at first but nothing had worked and now there they were. He wouldn't trade the little weasel for anything in the world. They'd been together for a little over fifty years.

"Tell me then, has Kyouran…" Haku started.

"Yes," Kisame said softly. "But with her it's difficult."

He turned his gaze to the nearby window. "Kiri was rescued by Kyouran and Alexial. So she's been abused so I have to be careful with her, and it doesn't help that her kind are rarer than rare."

Haku understood then. Kyouran and Alexial had rescued a few girls from a life like that. Most couldn't take it and died or killed themselves. Some had even returned to that life cursing the demon's names. So few accepted the aid the demons gave them and started life anew, even with the demons queen's assistance. So this girl must be made of some strong stuff to survive the turmoil, or she'd found something worth living for in the shark lord.

"Kind?"

An angry snarl echoed through the house, and Kiri's distinctive aura flowed through the house. Everyone froze for a moment. Then they rushed up the stairs. Kisame balked at what he saw. Kiri had Kyouran restrained. Her ears were pointed and elf like and her demon markings were very clear. Her navy blue hair was long and whipping around as the fox and shark berserker were fighting.

"Something's wrong," Kiri grated out between clenched teeth. "She was unconscious a few minutes ago. Then she got up and started lashing out at me as if I were an enemy. Then she started growling out Kakashi's name."

All eyes looked at Alexial and all she could do was groan. They all wanted to groan alongside Alexial.

"Will someone find that dumb ass, trouble attracting, Hatake?"

Both Zabuza and Haku realized just then who it was that Kyouran had a half bond with. Then they also realized why the seemingly strong queen was always so weak. They knew Kakashi from reputation and it didn't look good in Kyouran's favor. Haku looked at his mate and Zabuza stared back. He could see the go ahead from the vampire. Zabuza would be the one to know what the Hatake would look like.

"We're on it," Haku breathed.

They might be able to finally repay the fox queen for her help in getting them together and allowing them sanctuary when their families cast them out. Haku knew that Kisame wanted to go, but he wouldn't go without Kiri. She was busy at the moment from keeping the fox queen from tearing out of the house and getting herself killed in the state she's in. The weasel and his partner left to go look for the Hatake.

"I heard all the ruckus from the roof…" the voice stopped.

Kabuto was in his small phoenix form sitting on the open window seal. His feathers were a bit ruffled so he shook himself out before setting onto the window seat and shifting. Kabuto took in the scene before him in confusion. He pushed his glasses up on his nose. A sigh of relief escaped Alexial at he sight of the phoenix.

"Do you have your glitter in a bottle?" Alexial asked.

He rolled his eyes. Some phoenix's were able to produce a sleeping powder when their songs were sad. He managed to bottle some, and Alexial had affectionately dubbed it his bottled glitter. Pulling out the small vial of blue glitter he pulled some out and blew it into Kyouran's face making the fox queen sag against Kiri. A collective breath of relief escaped each of them. Kisame moved forward and took Kyouran's dead weight from Kiri's hands. He put her on the bed and turned to Kiri. There was some blood dribbling from cuts on her arms, but they were healing rapidly.

"Are you all right Kiri?" Kisame asked softly.

She gave him a lopsided smile, before nodding her head. Her berserker form washed away like water. Her ears returned to their human state and her hair lightened a bit. Her knees started trembling as she felt the fatigue wash over her. Alexial beat Kisame to Kiri's side. She steadied herself by putting her hands on Alexial's shoulder.

"I'm all right, I just have to rest."

Alexial watched the pair quietly. Before too long if they survived the war that was to come Kisame and Kiri would be mates in all sense of the word. That warmed her heart, but what counteracted that warmth was the fact that Kyouran despite their protests was willing to die without telling Kakashi how much she'd loved him. Even if she didn't have Kyouran's gift of seeing the bond she knew that their souls were old souls that have always been bound to one another.

"Should I leave the bottle Alexial?" Kabuto said softly.

She'd almost forgotten the phoenix was there.

"If you could. I need to keep her asleep as long as possible."

He held up the vial for her to take.

"I'll get more for you."

"Don't if it drains you."

He just smirked at her as he pushed his glasses up on his face again. Even though he wasn't a demon Kyouran and Alexial treated him like clan. They were a true melting pot of the clans. It was character that got you in their small circles rather than race.

"It's not hard to get it's just hard to keep the person that's helping me from inhaling it and falling asleep."

The two snickered a bit at the small joke.

"I bet Hitomi was at the receiving end of that particular song."

A far of wistful smile graced his features and she knew that he was thinking of his vampire mate.

"She wouldn't let anyone else do it."

Alexial knew the songs that the phoenix sang were more often than not soul felt, and it would affect the mate of the phoenix most of all, which is why he could use it on Hitomi without ill effects.

"Go on, get going."

"I'll get you more as soon as I can."

He vanished out the window. The white tiger turned her attentions to Kyouran. Her body was fighting to regenerate but the vampire blood in her system was hindering her a bit. At this point some of the loyal subjects to Kyouran were ready to tie Kakashi down and force feed him some of Kyouran's blood, but all demons knew that wouldn't work. Kyouran was an 'all or nothing' type of creature just she was. It was obvious that Kakashi knew that something was going on and it involved him and Kyouran, but he ignored it which was making it worse. Though, she mused to herself, Kyouran's stubbornness wasn't helping either. Flapping wings made her look up. Her beloved mate had returned. His golden feathers shimmered under the dying sunlight. A heavy sigh she sat down in the window seat.

"A tangled mess that fate has woven beloved."

He keened in agreement. Reaching forward she ran her claw tipped fingers over his feathers. His beak opened and he gave a very human like yawn. "She'll sleep for now."

He blinked at her owlishly before shifting to sit beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder. When this battle was over she was determined to take her mate and hole up somewhere for at least a month. The clans would owe them that at least.

"I saw Haku and Zabuza."

"They're going after Kakashi. I think for the time being he has to stay here with us."

Deidara understood when he saw the state that Kyouran was in. Her body wouldn't be able to go through much mirror wounding before it killed her before the vampire blood did its work. Soft footsteps were heard on the stairs before the door even opened. Alexial gestured for Sakura to be quiet. The girl smiled sadly. There was an old wisdom in Sakura's eyes. It had always been there but now it was even deeper now that she knew what she was.

"What can I do?" Sakura asked softly knowing that they would be able to hear her even if she whispered.

"Nothing right now," Alexial sighed softly. "She needs sleep more than anything. Between the Clans, Kakashi's getting and trouble, and everything else going on right now she needs to sleep."

Sakura stepped forward, her hands glowing green. Alexial reached out and pulled her hands away from Kyouran's prone form.

"You can't help her now. The only one that can is blind to everything but race and the bone deep hatred between them."

"I feel so helpless."

"WE all do Sakura, but hope and pray for the best."

The understanding in the girls eyes made Alexial's heart ache. Kyouran had informed her two adopted children of the outcome of the half bond, but it still didn't make it any easier on the duo. Kyouran was their mother figure now. Even if protecting them had cost her she still did it. Sakura and Naruto were all Kyouran had. They were the ones that wouldn't abandon her. Alexial sighed softly. "Pray that someone can get through to him or her before this is over."

"Someone needs to tell him."

"It's not that easy Sakura and you know that."

"Vampires don't see bonds the way we do and you should know this from bonding with Sasuke."

"I know, but it hurts seeing someone so proud brought down so low."

Alexial got up and hugged the girl and stroked her hair. The gesture from her aunt like figure was enough to calm her.

"Go back to your mate."

"Sasuke seemed a bit upset when he came back a little bit ago."

"He got in a tiff after coming in on a conversation. Haku and Zabuza were here."

The pink haired woman shook her head at her mate's protective instincts. They were becoming stronger and stronger as the days went by. Before too long he'd see all males as a threat to her. She'd have to teach him that mated males were okay. A soft giggle escaped Sakura.

"A fight with Haku and Zabuza?" she giggled.

"Haku was asking about you and Sasuke went after Haku."

"I'll have to say something to him about this. There are just people you don't attack in the clans, besides I'm not really their type anyway."

That got a snicker from Deidara and a soft laugh from Alexial. Sakura moved forward and brushed her fingers down her mother's cheek wishing her a safe recovery, even though she knew it wouldn't last long. Kyouran's wells of strength were vanishing. With a soft breath of farwell Sakura returned to the guest house to give her mate a firm talking to.


	18. Chapter 17: Moonlit Tears

Red Dawn 17

Sakura growled softly as she stalked back into the guest house. Sasuke was snoring softly on the bed. His arm was draped over his eyes. Carefully much like a stalking cat she got on the other side of the bed and flipped the entire thing over. Sasuke was up in a flash and his eyes for a moment were crimson. He blinked a few times seeing who it was that had disturbed his sleep.

"Sakura…" he asked in confusion.

"May I ask why it is you were attacking allied guests in my Aunt's home?"

He tilted his head in confusion.

"Attack?"

"You didn't remember attacking Haku and Zabuza?"

He shook his head in a negative. Then Sakura realized something quickly and laughed softly. Sasuke slept walked. She moved forward and nuzzled her mate under the jaw. Sasuke sighed and brought her closer to him.

"I want to show you something."

Sasuke changed it some clothes. For some reason he tucked his sword into the sheath he had on his back. Something told him that he might need it going outside with Sakura. His instincts hadn't failed him now so he would listen. She took his hand and led him out of the house and towards the spacious backyard. She shifted to her new form and tossed her head and then like a dog shook herself. Then she looked over her shoulder at him. He moved forward and brushed his hands over her silky fur. Sakura looked him in the eye. Since the first time she met him she'd noticed the changes in her mate. At first he was cold and uncaring only wanting power. Now he was loving towards her. She nuzzled his chest with her nose. Her silvery hooves pawed at the grass.

"So what exactly did I do?" he asked softly.

'_It doesn't matter now. You were sleep walking.'_

"Sleep walking?"

'_Come my mate,' _she said softly.

He grabbed a fist full of mane and hauled himself up onto her back. Her feet shifted to accommodate his weight. They left the grounds. Her hooves were making a rhythmic bell like sound at they hit the cobblestone. Suddenly she stopped and tossed her head. She took a few steps backwards. Something was really wrong.

"Sakura?" he asked softly.

She backed up a few more steps. A group of canines advanced on the duo. They were growling softly at them. Sakura shifted nervously underneath him. One of the dogs shifted to their humanoid forms standing beside a huge white dog.

"What are you doing in Inuzuka territory pureblood?" he snarled in disgust.

Sasuke gave him a hard look before turning his attention to his mate.

'_Let's go Sakura.'_

He could feel her muscles trembling under his hands. That sent concern rocketing through him.

"Let us pass," Sasuke said.

There was a calm cold in his voice that left no room for argument.

"I don't think so," the dog demon said in a haughty manner.

Sasuke slid off her back ready to fight these dogs to make sure his mate was safe. She grabbed his shirt with her teeth yanking him back closer to her.

'_Something wrong. These dogs, something wrong.'_

His attention was on the dogs but his mind turned towards his mate.

'_What?' _he asked softly.

'_The Inuzuka Clan is under my mother's clan. They wouldn't openly attack me unless they wanted to start a war. Unless Kiba is acting out. He's the second in line for the title of lord of their clan.'_

Sasuke thought back onto the lessons that he'd been taught about the demon hierarchy. There were the four ruling clans, the fox, the snow, the shark and the falcon. Most demons fell under the category of the four, but there were always exceptions to the rules. There were smaller clans that answered to the four ruling leaders, but they had their own hierarchy. He looked the dog and noticed something was really wrong with this guy.

'_Show yourself to him mate.'_

'_I can't. No one can know of me like this right now.'_

His attention was drawn to the movement of the dog. He leapt forward towards them. Sasuke stepped in front of his mate and drew his sword. That stopped the dog dead in his tracks.

"You'd protect a horse as if it was worth something vampire," Kiba hissed.

Sasuke looked at the dog in confusion. He looked at Sakura. She reared angrily and a hoof struck true on one of the dogs. It dropped with a yelp it dropped to the ground dead. Before Sasuke could even react she was standing in front of him rearing angrily. Before anything else could happen Haku was standing in front of the Inuzuka.

"Back down dog," he hissed.

Sakura and Sasuke caught the smell of blood. Whipping around Sasuke rushed to Zabuza's side. Kakashi had his arm draped over the taller vampire's shoulders. Sasuke took up the other side and draped Kakashi's other arm over his own. Sakura moved forward and nudged Kakashi's chin with her nose. His wounds were a bit serious. He'd need blood to get better.

"Don't turn your back on me vampire!" Kiba hissed.

"You've insulted the heir to the shadow fox clan enough," Haku hissed.

Kiba focused on the weasel. He snarled the weasel trying to intimidate him into backing down, but Haku wouldn't on this matter.

"Heir…"

"Sasuke is married to Lady Sakura, so he becomes the heir alongside his mate."

"The demon clans would allow this disgrace," Kiba hissed.

Kiba was suddenly knocked on his back. His cheek throbbed. Sakura knew that familiar flicker of energy against her own. Naruto stood over the dog. His fists were curled and his claws were ready to rend.

"How many times am I going to have to beat you up dog, before you leave my sister and her mate alone?"

Sakura moved forward and nuzzled her brother's shoulder. He relaxed a little at her touch, but not enough for the dog to notice.

'_Where have you been?'_

"Hyuuga Clan. Itachi and Gaara seemed to think I should start learning how to be an ambassador."

Then Sakura smelled it on him. His scent was starting to mingle with a woman's. Now wasn't the time to interrogate her brother about such things.

'_We need to go brother, Kakashi's hurt.'_

"Again?"

He looked over his shoulder to see Kakashi draped between Sasuke and Zabuza. Naruto wondered when, if ever, his mother could catch a break. "Damn it."

Naruto turned his gaze towards Kiba. An angry snarl curled his lips. His eyes flashed crimson for a moment in promise of that threat. "I'll deal with you later dog. Let's go home."

Naruto moved forward and stood in front of Kakashi. He noticed the blood loss. A soft curse escaped his lips. Even if he wanted to complete the blood bond between his mother and this pureblood vampire things weren't as simple as people thought.

"He's going to need blood," Zabuza pointed out.

Sasuke looked at his mate. He wanted to say something but held back. The group trekked back to the manor. They put Kakashi a few rooms away from the injured fox queen. Naruto leaned against the wall as Alexial was forced once again to work on the battered body of the stupid vampire his mother had a half bond with. Shaking his head he left the room. Sasuke was standing outside the door.

"He'll need blood," Sasuke said softly. "How about…"

"No," Sakura said as she came out of her mother's room.

Sasuke looked up at his mate.

"No?" Sasuke asked in confusion.

"You can't complete a bond of that magnitude like that. It'll just kill him too. In order for something like that to be completed the two souls have to be in harmony. The only reason it was formed within my Mother is because she's been in love with Kakashi since he was sixteen."

"Then someone should…"

"When will you vampires get it?" Naruto growled as he pushed away from the wall. "When we demons mate its forever and it forms a link between souls. In demon clans arranged marriages are rarely heard of. Even though they do happen on occasion. Kyouran and Kakashi's souls aren't in on the same page so to speak so he can't take her blood until he realizes something very deep that we demons know from the start."

Sasuke looked at his mate in confusion. She shook her head.

"What does he mean?" he asked his own mate.

Sakura held out her hand to her mate. Sasuke took her hand.

"Go on Naruto, return to whatever it was that you were doing."

"Are you going to be all right here?"

With a heavy sigh she looked at the door that held her mother behind it. She nodded her head. Naruto vanished in a swirl of leaves.

"Sakura what does that mean?"

"To be the true mate of a demon you have to understand for most breeds it means now, forever, always, heart and soul."

They walked down to the garden and sat down underneath one of the weeping willow trees. "You didn't have to exactly worry about that little fact because even with my new self I'm not a true demon. I've just been instilled with the demon's way of thinking when it came to my mate."

Sasuke watched her carefully for a moment. She tucked her head up underneath his chin. Sasuke was starting to understand a bit. Kakashi in actuality didn't love Kyouran the way he should. It had to be love or nothing at all with the dark fox queen. Sasuke felt like the luckiest man in the world to be able to snag the girl in his arms. He nuzzled the top of her head with his nose.

"Were you in an arranged marriage?" Sasuke softly.

His fingers running through her hair was starting to lull her into a contented state. He pulled her into his lap. Her head was still resting under his chin. His arms wrapped around her waist.

"Yes, but its irrelevant now."

"Who was it?"

"A relative of Kyouran's father, some guy that was at least six hundred years older than I was. The elders were pushing for Kyouran to marry us if I was to be a true heir, but being how my mother is she refused."

The Uchiha was more than thankful to the fox demon for being so protective of Sakura, and that Kyouran had the gift that she did because it made her wait for him to come along and capture Sakura. He'd seen the pink haired woman as a way to get leverage over the infamous Night and Day Assassins but it ended up finding something much better, his little mate. A partner to spend his immortality with, and she was a woman he could stand to be near for a long period of time. Then one day she would bare him children, and that made him smirk softly. He couldn't wait for the day but those thoughts had to be put on hold until the snake was no longer a threat to her.

"How long did Kyouran know we were soul mates?"

"A long time. She knew she had to hold off the Elders until you could get to me."

He flinched inwardly at her statement. He hadn't treated her in the kindest manner while she as under his care. As if sensing his train of thought he reached up and brushed her fingers across his face. Their eyes met and he could see at the love she had for him in her eyes.

"You know I forgave you a long time ago for anything that happened while in your care Sasuke."

Reaching up his fingers trailed over her cheek. He searched her eyes and found nothing but the infinite love she held for him.

"But I almost did some horrible things to you."

Sakura shook her head.

"Almost being the key word beloved. Something within you stopped that before it could happen."

"It doesn't make what I did to you and your family right."

"Silly mate," Sakura murmured. "We forgave you a long time ago."

Someone cleared their throat made the pair look up. It was Haku and Zabuza. There was blood all over their clothing. Kakashi was nowhere in sight and Sakura felt fear rise within her.

"Be at ease Sakura," Haku said softly. "He's with Alexial now. Then they're going to throw his stupid ass in a locked room until the war is over."

Sakura sighed softly in relief.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, how silly of me. Sasuke this is Haku and Zabuza. They're apart of my mother's clan."

Haku looked at the vampire in confusion, and as if reading his mind Sakura smiled. "Sleep walking."

The weasel just smiled back in understanding. Sakura left her mate's lap and went to hug Haku. They'd played often enough when she was younger. The weasel demon would always let her play with his tail. Zabuza would always watch carefully over them as they played. A growl escaped Sasuke.

"Easy tiger," Zabuza growled. "Touch my mate again and I'll kill you this time."

Sasuke's face went blank at the declaration. Sakura pulled back from the hug with a laugh.

"I'm not they're type Sasuke. Haku is Zabuza's mate."

He'd heard of such pairings but had never met one in person. Then silence descended upon the four of them like an oppressing silence.

"We'll see you around Sakura," Haku murmured gently.

She knew what he meant. They would be back once the fighting started. She hated more than anything that a war had to happen but Orochimaru wouldn't stop until he had the power the she held deep within her, but now only Sasuke could touch that power. The same went with the power of the phoenix. Only Hitomi could possibly harness the power inside of her own mate, not that they would. The two vanished into the shadows. Sakura held her hand out to her mate. For now they would be together for as long as time allowed them.

* * *

Glittering crimson eyes stalked down the hallways of the Snow Clan Manor. After ever few steps they would stop and scent the area and check for movement. They nudged the door open. Blood assaulted the nose when the door was opened. Carefully like a stalking predator the shadow approached the unconscious vampire in the bed. When the clouds unveiled the moon's silvery glow the black fox was revealed. Her eyes calmed a bit as she approached the bed. The crimson in her eyes melted back to their normal color. The other half of her soul looked so weak at the moment and it wounded her heart. She'd been watching over him for over three hundred years. Even in all his power he never knew that he had a shadow guardian. Her paws came up to rest on the side of the bed. His breathing was shallow but he'd make it. Even if his father had begged her before he died to watch over him she would've done it anyway. The day he was born she'd been awaken from her deep sleep, even as a young teen at the arrival of her other half. She wouldn't know what he looked like till he turned sixteen. Leaning down she licked his exposed shoulder. A soft groan escaped his lips but he didn't wake. Her ears twitched madly trying to discern if anyone was coming. She wouldn't allow anyone to see her here. Being at his side eased some of the pain.

"Kakashi," she murmured softly.

He was her weakness and her greatest strength. There was a cut on his face. Leaning forward she licked the blood off and the wound healed instantly under her tongue. The taste of his blood on her tongue sent a small spark of power through her, but it was short lived. Soon she wouldn't be there anymore, and he could move on. Kakashi wasn't meant to be the mate of a demon like her even if their souls said otherwise. Her eyes saw the silvery blue ribbon that went from her hand to his. She could see it was fraying because her life was fading. As much as she wanted to deny it, he wasn't ready to be the mate to anyone. The pureblood liked his solitude too much, she'd learned about him over the time she'd watched over him.

He'd had a few lovers throughout his life but none of them stuck. Once he almost found a woman to marry him, but she ended up murdered by a foreign demon clan and that drove him to his hatred of her kind. She'd tried to help the woman but she didn't want the help of a fox demon. The rare black jackal demon had done his damage before Kyouran could kill it. She'd watched from the shadows as Kakashi almost broke down at the woman's demise. It hurt her heart to allow him to grieve over a whore, but she wouldn't intervene. Kakashi's taste in women though was horrible. He didn't know it because his nose couldn't pick up on it but the woman he almost married was sleeping with a high stature Uchiha, and she'd been playing with the Hatake. In the back of her mind it was kind of a poetic justice that a creature that resembled the Egyptian God of the Dead weighted the woman's heart and found her lacking. Her five years in Egypt taught her that. She was sure that the black jackal had been sent to kill Kakashi. He'd been waiting for the silver haired Hatake but the woman came baring Kakashi's scent. She was thankful she was able to dispatch the jackal before he could kill Kakashi.

At this point she wanted to curl up beside him and let death take her from this wretched life, and maybe one day their souls can be together without much pain and suffering. Shifting to her humanoid form she removed the necklace from around her neck. It was a silver paw print with a black crescent moon made of onyx. She made it a make shift bracelet and wrapped the chain a couple times around his left wrist. Reaching forward she brushed a few wayward strands of silver hair out of his closed eyes.

"I love you, you stupid vampire," she whispered.

She wanted so badly to lean down and kiss him, but she dared not. He probably wouldn't react well to waking up with a demon leaning over him. The sound of footsteps in the hall made her tense. Backing up she shifted back to her fox form. She went to the balcony outside his room and leapt up onto the roof and moved till she was sitting on the roof of the guest house. Her daughter and her mate were sleeping peacefully. Allowing herself a moment of weakness she looked up at the moon and allowed a few tears to escape her eyes.


	19. Chapter 18: Shattered Heart

Red Dawn 18

A/N: Sorry it took so long peoples. A lot going on at the moment. My birthday's next week, excited for that. Without further ado the next Chapter in Red Dawn!

Kyouran watched the sun rise over the horizon. The streets of London were quiet. Most humans were either going to bed or stirring. A familiar disgusting scent drifted across her nose causing it to wrinkle in disgust. She knew the final battle would be this day. Orochimaru was ready to try and take what wasn't his. Snakes were gathering in the city, some were foreign breeds mostly hailing from India, and others were the local variety. Though most of the common snake breeds of the country weren't venomous the demon ones made of for the lacking of such. Her strength was waning faster as the days dragged on. Paws on tile made her look over her shoulder a second before looking forward towards the sun.

"He'll pull through," Alexial said softly. "One of the servants of the Uchiha Clan, who was a human stopped by."

Kyouran flinched at those words. Alexial saw it because she knew her partner so well. "Kyouran…"

"No," she growled. "You and Kisame swore and oath to me that you wouldn't say anything to him even if I'm gone."

"What if he loves you?"

"He doesn't."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kyouran's hand came up and rested over her heart. A soft sigh escaped her. Every moment her heart beat was a like a shard of glass being buried deeper in the soft walls of the heart. One would get lucky and sever her ties to life.

"Just like when you know your mate loves you, because I can feel that he doesn't. Right now he's so confused on why he's constantly getting his ass handed to him by every demon that comes across him."

Alexial knew exactly why that was. He smelled like her a bit, but they could also smell that it wasn't a completed bond. They pitied the fox queen and hated the vampire responsible. Despite Kyouran's mixed breeding she was a kind and fair leader. The ones that resented Kakashi the most for what he was to the fox queen were the ones that Kyouran had helped the most. Those who'd found their other half. Souls that matched more often than not were of different stations in life, different species, or even the same gender. Kyouran often talked families down from punishing said differences or took the exiled into her clan, so many owed her a great deal. "But I will agree with you forcing him to stay here until the final battle is over."

"Don't you mean till you're gone from this world?" Alexial snapped.

"That too," she murmured tiredly. "Alex you're my best friend."

"Kyouran I just wish you'd tell him that you love him."

"I did once."

Alexial looked in shock at the shadow queen. Kyouran's shoulders were slumped. "He'd been hurt pretty badly in a fight against a boar demon. I found him and helped him the best I knew how. I think he was eighty at the time. He was half delirious when I told him, so he probably doesn't remember me even saying it. I took him back to the Uchiha manor and left him in the west garden. I made sure someone found him before I left."

"You know that's sad and pathetic at the same time."

A humorless laugh escaped Kyouran.

"I know. A few days later I went back and the woman he almost married was fawning over him."

Kyouran shifted to her fox form and shook her entire body.

"Where are you going?"

"Send out messengers to the clans who are our allies. The final battle is here."

She vanished over the side of the building. Alexial cursed softly. With an angry snarl she leapt to the roof of the main house and landed on her own balcony. Everything within her was itching to march over to Kakashi's room and beat the living tar out of him, injured or no. Kisame was leaning against the wall when she left her own room. His head was down as if he were sleeping standing up but she knew better.

"We made an oath to her Alex, and despite what we feel we can't hurt him, nor can we mention her feelings for him."

That took the wind out of her sails quickly. She wanted Kyouran to find the happiness she'd found in her own mate. Though the hard truth was slapping them in the face.

"Neither of the kids are ready to lead the clans."

"They'll have to be. Kyouran isn't backing down from her stance on this."

A low moan of pain drew their attention to Kakashi's room. Alexial rolled her eyes and was half tempted to ignore him and let him wallow in his pain, but the healer inside of her wouldn't allow it. She moved past Kisame and into the room. The smell of old blood made her gag. Moving forward she pulled the blankets away and started checking the wounds on his chest and sides. They were almost gone or completely healed. Before she could pull back his hand latched onto her wrist. A warning snarl escaped Alexial's lips. His mismatched eyes looked at her sleepily.

"You came," he murmured softly. "Shadow."

She wondered what the hell was wrong with him at this point, aside from the lack of blood in his system. The battles must've addled his brains or something. His grip on her wrist was light but iron clad. He was trying to keep this Shadow close to him as if they meant something to him. Then she briefly wondered if he was into men instead of women. Deciding to humor him she'd play along and maybe get some information out of him about who this Shadow was.

"Of course I did," she said softly.

"Just like before."

His eyes drooped. She could tell he was on the verge of passing out again.

"Before?" she asked.

"When you saved me from that boar. I didn't get to thank you."

Alexial's eyes widened in shock. He remembered the incident. So she wondered if he remembered Kyouran telling him that she loved him. Then he whispered a word that Alexial could barely make out, but when she realized what it was she pulled back a bit in confusion.

"Kakashi…"

Before she could ask him he was out cold again. A growl of frustration escaped Alexial. She wanted to wake him up and demand that he tell her what he remembered about the incident and what he'd called Kyouran. She had a feeling he wouldn't remember when he woke up. Pulling the covers back over his body she returned to Kisame's side.

"Did you hear that?"

"I did, but what…"

"That night Kyouran told the dumbass that she loved him."

Kisame looked at Alexial in confusion for a moment before realization dawned on him. There was still hope for the pair yet if the two of them could get Kakashi to realize that Kyouran loved him like no other could. They were made of the same cloth and were bound to one another.

"Speaking of the fox where is she?"

"Went to send messengers out to our allies."

"Getting away from here will probably be good for her," Kisame said.

"There are a lot of snakes gathering in the city."

He nodded his head in understanding. "We probably shouldn't have let her out though."

Then they felt it the menacing brush of Kyouran's aura when she was pissed beyond all hell. They both cussed aloud as they rushed from the house.

* * *

Sasuke woke to the sound of soft footsteps. Sakura was sleeping peacefully beside him. His arms tightened around her waist. A soft almost growl sound escaped his lips as his eyes flashed crimson for a moment. Instincts were screaming that whoever it was, was a danger to his mate. A black fox melted out of the shadows. He'd trusted his new found instinct and it was screaming that this creature couldn't be trusted. He started noticing something. There was no white on this fox like Kyouran had. The fox was growling at him. Then he realized, this creature wasn't even a fox. The face was narrower and the muzzle longer. What gave this creature away was the ears they were taller and bat-like. Kyouran's body was heavier like a red fox. This creature was skinner. He'd only heard tell of such a creature once or twice. It was a creature from the Dark Continent, a jackal.

"What do you want Jackal," he hissed.

"Come with me Uchiha."

"I don't…"

"I'm within striking distance of your mate Uchiha," it hissed.

Sasuke pulled Sakura backwards which made her awaken.

"Sasuke."

He got up and stood in front of his mate. For once he was thankful he and his mate hadn't mated that night, he still had his pants on. Sakura had been exhausted from helping her mother. Sasuke growled at the Jackal as if daring it to try and touch his mate.

'_Lead him outside Sasuke.'_

His face was stoned not to show the Jackal any emotion.

'_Kyouran?'_

'_Lead the jackal outside. I'll take it from there.'_

'_You're hurt.'_

'_Don't argue just do. I am still Queen over you!'_

He brushed the comment aside, because even if he didn't want to admit it Kyouran was right. He went under Kyouran's rule the day he mated Sakura.

"Let's take this outside you stupid beast," he hissed. "You first, I don't trust a creature the Egyptians worshiped as the God of Death."

He could tell the jackal was grinning at him. It walked out the door and before Sasuke could even remotely step out to fight the jackal Kyouran was leaping down from the roof using her superior weight to flatten the creature to the ground. The jackal didn't even struggle.

"State your business beast," Kyouran hissed.

It started laughing. The laugh reminded her of the hyena and hyenas made her nervous. She'd fought a hyena demon on the mere principle that she was a foreign species. Most African predator demons didn't like demons that came from other continent. Kyouran's ears came up and they twitched trying to figure out what was going on. Then she remembered something, jackals hunted in packs. Kyouran's claws dug into the jackal's neck drawing blood.

"We're here for you black fox," it hissed finally.

"Then why go after Sasuke?"

"You think we're ignorant of the chosen?" it hissed.

IT was Sasuke's turn to hiss. This creature was after his mate. "We jackals will have her."

Sasuke was about to charge the jackal but he was held back with a muzzle on his shoulder. Heavy breaths associated with a horse breathing brushed against his neck and ear making him shiver.

'_Let mom deal with this Sasuke. We have snakes to battle soon.'_

His mate's voice in his mind was a soothing balm on his raging anger. He pushed her muzzle away so the jackal could see his mate in all her glory. The jackal's eyes narrowed as it saw Sakura.

"A horse?" it growled.

Before the jackal could say more Kyouran broke its neck. Blood dribbled a bit from an old wound on Kyouran's side.

'_Mom that's the second time someone has called me a horse.'_

"I have a feeling only allies can see you for what you really are. In myth only certain people could see a unicorn."

'_In myth only females could see a unicorn.'_

"I am definitely no female," Sasuke growled.

"Are you sure?" Kyouran teased.

A soft growl escaped him as the girls started laughing. Running feet echoed on stone as Alexial, Kisame and Kiri came rushing in.

"We heard this howl that sounded like high pitched whining…" Alexial panted.

"Jackals hunt in packs," Kyouran finally said.

"Why are they here now Kyouran?" Kisame asked. "You killed the last black one almost three hundred years ago."

Kyouran looked at her daughter and sighed softly as she moved away from the carcass of the black jackal.

"That same year the Chosen died along side her mate. Actually not a few hours before."

"How do you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"I felt the splitting of soul bonds. That year the Chosen were mates."

The fox queen turned her head to the sky. She remembered the splitting vividly. There was so much agony the air it almost choked her, but her need to protect her soul bonded kept her from mourning the loss of such pure souls. Before she could move two massive bodies landed on her back. They were snapped at her ears and neck. Due to her weakened state she went down under the impact. Her friends leapt into action. But the one thing none of them counted on was the silver blur that plowed into the jackals. Two pain filled yelps escaped the jackals before they collapsed sideways. Blood pooled around the bodies from the slits in their throats. Sakura posture was ridged with shock. Kisame and Alexial were all but stunned. Kakashi bandaged like a mummy stood there poised beside Kyouran with a sword ready to kill if anything else dared to attack the wounded black fox.

Two guards popped up over the wall. One was leaning on the other due to serious wounds.

"The rest of the pack left," the orange tiger groused.

Alexial nodded her head and knew she had to tend to her clan member. She didn't want to leave Kyouran in Kakashi's care no matter what they were to each other. She didn't trust him because he didn't understand what it truly meant to be the mate of a demon.

"Go ahead Alex attend to your clan member I got this. Kiri go help Alexial."

Kiri looked at the shark lord and nodded his head. She understood him completely. He didn't want her to be here when this turned ugly and he knew it would. She vanished into the house behind Alexial.

"Sakura take Sasuke back to the guest room."

She shifted to her humanoid form. Kisame could see the protest on her lips but he wouldn't stand for her to be there. Sasuke looked at his mate worriedly and then back to his teacher. A icy glare was leveled in her direction and it made Sakura flinch a bit. This time she wouldn't protest.

"Come on Sasuke."

She dragged her mate back to the guest house praying her mother would make it through what was to come. From the way Kisame was acting it probably wasn't going to be pretty in the least. A blood bath would more than likely occur, without any actual blood being spilt.

Kisame watched the pair leave and he was grateful. From the tension in Kakashi's stance as he looked down at Kyouran was anything to go by Kakashi would probably have a few choice words to say to the dying fox queen. He took a step back into the shade of a tree but close enough to intervene if a fist fight broke out.

Kakashi looked down at the fox. Small clips of memory told him this wounded fox was actually Shadow. There was some resentment left in him against her for that incident so long ago. He had lost his entire family in a matter of a few months and he wanted to join him so she resented him for keeping him alive instead of letting him go.

"Kakashi…" she started.

"I owe you my life Fox," he growled softly. "And I will work to repay my debt to you Shadow."

There was no shock in her that he figured out who Shadow was. Kyouran honestly thought that her heart couldn't be shattered anymore than it was, but at his words there was a gaping void in her chest where her heart used to be. She should've known. Without realizing it he'd just sealed her fate and it sat like a lead weight on her shoulders. He was too proud and arrogant to realize what she did was out of love.

"You owe me nothing vampire," she snapped weakly. "No amount of compensation on your part can undo what your stupidity caused."

She rose unsteadily. Kyouran knew she shouldn't but she would hit him where it hurt most. Her resentment towards him flaring up. "You know it's a shame I didn't end that harlot you almost married myself."

There was a cold carelessness in her voice. Kisame flinched hearing it. Kyouran would die and those words would linger but he wouldn't interfere.

"What?" Kakashi hissed.

"That harlot that you almost married when you were eighty. I should've killed her myself."

"She wasn't a harlot."

"Really? Did you know she was sleeping with Madara behind your back?"

She could see the barely concealed shock written in his eyes. Despite the fact that she could smell the Uchiha on the woman she drove herself to at least attempt to help her because she meant something to her soul mate.

"She wasn't!"

"Then you're a fool."

She turned her back on him with the intent of returning to her own manor so she could cry herself to sleep and wallow in her misery until the snake came. Quicker than lightening he was in front of her. His eyes were spinning a dangerous crimson. She looked into his eyes unflinchingly. If he was going to be the one to end her then so be it. She was tired of fighting all the time. Maybe if she died now she'd be reborn as something he could love someday.

"Then that would make you an even bigger fool."

"I guess so, but you vampires fail to see what so easily comes to us demons. You say your sense of smell is good but its only a little better than a human nose. She actually was coming from Madara's bed the day she died."

Before more words could be spoken he lashed out. His fist connected with her jaw sending her crashing into the nearest wall. She rose carefully shaking off the rubble from her fur. Her legs trembled underneath her, but she would show no weakness before this man. "It was my promise to your father on his death bed that I watch over you, that stayed my hand against her. Chew on that one you bastard."

With a swirl of magic Kyouran vanished in a swirl of leaves. Blood was the only proof that the fox had stood there at all. Kakashi just stood there stunned. His father had asked a demon of all things to watch out for him? Confusion swirled in his mind at her words. He stood there frozen not knowing what to do or how to even begin to process what just happened.

Kisame shook his head knowing that Kyouran would go somewhere to die alone after the last battle. Some part of him hated this man that was her soul mate, but he wouldn't stoop to his level and fight Kakashi over it. This creature didn't know what he was giving up by his actions and refusal to see what was before him. Shaking his head he went inside. He wanted nothing more than to go inside and seek comfort in Kiri his own someday mate. He'd have to tell Alexial what happened and it wasn't a task he was looking forward to. Being friends with Kyouran taught Kisame how to be a peacekeeper instead of a warmonger, so he would play the role so the battle could be won.


	20. Chapter 19: A New Dawn

Red Dawn 19

a/n: Dang sorry guys for the long wait. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

Oh, don't own Naruto.

Sakura woke with the morning light's rays peeked through the curtains. Sasuke's arm was draped over her stomach. Soft sounds were coming from him telling her that he was still sleeping deeply. She knew today would be the day the fighting started. There would be many lives lost and that hurt her heart. The one death she fear most of all was her mother's. Kakashi was being just as stubborn as her mother was. They needed each other, but he was the only one who couldn't see it. A frown marred her face at the red hues of the dawn crept across the floor. The bloodshed would be tremendous if the dawn was anything to go by. Sasuke murmured softly against her neck and buried his nose further into her pink locks. Scraping of claws on the roof made her tense, but relaxed when a calming aura washed over her. Her mother was back. A few tears leaked from her eyes thinking of her mother's fate because her mate was too stupid to realize what he had.

"Mate," Sasuke growled softly.

Sakura turned around in his arms so she could face her own mate. He looked sleepy still. "You know it upsets me when you're upset."

"I'm just worried about Mother."

He pulled his mate closer to his side. Sakura burrowed into his warm body. It amazed her while in the care of Sasuke that vampires weren't what legend dictated them as. Of course she figured some of them were what legend said, but she welcomed the fact that Sasuke was warm. Though she'd never admit it out loud that she loved when they were laying together skin against skin. She tried to immerse herself in that thought instead of her mother's impending death.

Sasuke looked down at his mate. He wouldn't tell her everything would be all right because in the end he knew it wouldn't be. Kyouran and Kakashi were two of the most stubborn beings he'd ever met. They refused to acknowledge what they shared. Kakashi merely because he didn't understand what it meant to be the partner of a demon, and Kyouran because she didn't want to let him go down with her. He reached up and combed his fingers through the mussed up hair of his beloved mate. While his other hand traced small patterns on the small of her back.

Sakura leaned into his touches with a welcomed heart. She needed this comfort from her mate right now. Soon they would go into battle and no matter how confident she was in him there as always the slim chance that one of them wouldn't make it back from the battle. As soon as the thought had come she brushed it away. There wasn't a need to worry about it now. Leaning up she nipped at his jaw drawing his attention to her. A soft growl of contentment escaped her mate. Before their affectionate touches could get more so they felt the gentle prodding of Kyouran's aura. Sasuke looked down at her with a frown. The fox queen always had a strong presence and now it was becoming weaker and weaker. A small tear escaped his mate's eyes. Reaching his hand up, he brushed it away with the pad of his thumb. He leaned down and brushed his lips softly across hers. The prodding became more insistent making the pair groan in annoyance.

"We better get up before Mother comes barging in here."

He grunted in response as he watched his fairy like mate get out of bed, not caring that she was bare as the day she was born. He watched her a minute before getting up to follow her in dressing. They soon walked out of the guest house and joined the weary fox on the roof. She didn't look at them but the twitching of her long black ears told them she knew they were there.

"Sit," she commanded softly.

Sakura sat down beside her mother and Sasuke beside Sakura. "You two know that this will probably be my last days here."

Sakura's voice hitched in her throat before soft anguished cry escaped her. Sasuke flinched at her cry. Sakura wrapped her arms around the fox's neck.

"Sakura," Sasuke tried.

A soft rumbling sound escaped from the black fox. Sakura's soft cries of upset were starting to diminish.

"You know that I probably wont make it out of this alive," Kyouran said once Sakura calmed a bit. "I have left my will with Alexial. You and Sasuke will take over the rule of the Shadow Clan and Naruto will take over rule of the Fox Clan when I'm gone."

"But mother…"

"Sakura you knew this would happen the moment I took his blood. I need you to be strong for me now while I'm at my weakest, and you need to be strong for your brother too."

"What's the point of this victory if you're not going to be there to celebrate it with us?"

"Sakura," Kyouran said softly.

She looked over at Sasuke. Without words he gave a curt nod and left the two alone. "I have only one regret daughter."

Sakura looked up at her mother in confusion wondering what she could possibly regret, and it was probably something to do with Kakashi.

"What's that?"

Kyouran nudged her daughter with her nose.

"That I won't be able to hold my grandchildren."

Sakura felt tears prick her eyes. Kyouran turned her tired gaze to her daughter. There was a fire burning deep inside her eyes. "But I will make sure you can hold your children, someday."

"Momma," Sakura whimpered.

Kyouran changed and hugged her daughter closely. This would be the last time more than likely that Sakura could be near the great Shadow Fox Queen and Night Assassin, who took in an orphan and made her a daughter of the Clan.

"Don't be sad forever Sakura, it makes that stuck up Uchiha anxious when you're sad."

Sakura couldn't even laugh at her mother's barb at her mate. "You chose well my little Unicorn."

There were tears in Kyouran's voice but the older woman held them back. The fox reached up and stroked her daughter's hair. The sound of flapping wings made both look up, and in a flash Sasuke was at his mate's side as the duo rose. Kyouran pushed Sakura into Sasuke's arms.

"Go little vampire. I have to meet with the messengers from the Falcon Clan."

He growled softly at her words but lead his mate into the manor as Kyouran shifted and vanished into the morning light like a shadow that vanishes with the coming dawn. When they entered the front doors it seemed like all were gathered. Even the beat up looking Kakashi was there. Sakura looked at Kakashi sadly. Moving forward she too his face in her hands, completely ignoring the warning growl she heard coming from her mate. This day would end this fighting between the snakes and other demon clans. Once that was done and over they could concentrate on the war between the races. Sasuke's warning growls didn't deter her from saying what she had to, to Kakashi. He needed to hear this from someone. Who better than Kyouran's own daughter, the one that understood her more than anything.

"You're the hope of this clan and you don't even know it."

Anger washed through her at her own words as she tried to fight her own tears. Angrily she let go of his face and shoved him into Kisame. The shark lord caught him and kept him from going after Sakura. Something about what she said made something in him snap and he wanted to hurt her, regardless that she was Sasuke's wife, mate, or whatever she was to him. She whipped around and walked away. Her long hair swaying wildly as she walked. Sasuke threw one last growl at Kakashi before following his mate. The threat was clearly there that he wouldn't forget the threat that had been thrown towards his mate.

"She's right you know," Kisame said to him softly. "You are the hope of the clans."

"How can that be? I thought Sakura and that Kabuto guy were the saviors of the world."

"No, Sakura and Kabuto are healers. They were placed on this planet to heal the world. You were brought into this to save the one that was destined to win this war."

He turned to some servants in Alexial's home. They were eyeing the vampire warily and curiously. "Make sure this moron stays here. Do what you have to."

One of the female servants who seemed to be weird looking creature he'd never seen before stepped forward. For a moment Kisame became wary because he'd never seen her before. A feral sort of predatory look crossed her features. He stood up straighter just in case this creature decided to be a threat to Kakashi. She licked her lips when she looked at Kakashi. Disgust washed through Kisame when he realized that this woman was one of those who didn't care if someone had a mate or not. She didn't care for boundaries and that needed to be stopped before she was killed on mere principle for even thinking about Kakashi in the wrong way. A growl escaped someone from the shadows stopping the shark lord from doing anything. He knew that this would be sorted out quickly. Alexial stalked out. Her eyes were flashing from blue to crimson and back again. She snarled at the woman making her back away. If anyone was protective of Kyouran more than her own children and himself it was Alexial. She would make sure that the vampire lived to see another dawn so that Kyouran may have her chance to win the war. All manner of servants were now crowding the front hall to see what was causing their mistress to go into a blood rage.

"All of you hear me now! If anyone touches this vampire in a harmful way or even a sexual way consider your lives forfeit, and I will not repeat myself to anyone!"

Her servants scurried away except for a lone tiger. Kisame snorted trying to cover his laughter at the predicament the vampire was in a demon household. Alexial eyed the tiger warily before leaving the house also. For some reason Kakashi felt like a prisoner in the Snow Clan home. Everyone was walking on egg shells around him, and he didn't get it. He was a respected member of the Uchiha Clan and he had a lot of power in his own right. Not to mention he was the last of a strong clan. Kisame just chuckled as he looked at Kakashi. He actually looked bewildered at what was happening. It served the vampire right for everything he'd done to the mirror of his soul. The sad part he didn't know it was the mirror of his soul because no one would tell him because of his hatred towards demon kind.

"In order for the warrior to survive this you have to stay here in one piece. Even if we have to make you stay in this house. We can't afford to lose Kyouran just yet."

Kakashi looked at the shark lord's back in confusion as he followed behind the white tiger. Everyone kept implying to him that Kyouran's health had something to do with him. He looked over his shoulder that the man leaning against the doorway. Something made him wary of him. He wouldn't show fear in the face of this demon. He wasn't weak. Some buried instinct told him that this creature wasn't a part of the Snow Clan household even though he looked like a tiger. A wicked grin spread across his face. Before he could even thinking to question the tiger a snarl ripped from the shadows. A man he'd never seen before stepped from the shadows and moved into a protective stance in front of him. Everything happened so fast that not even Kakashi with his special eyes could follow what just happened. The man from the shadows leapt forward and dragged the so called 'Tiger' into the shadows. A pain-filled scream echoed through the halls. The shadow man came back from the shadows. Blood was dripping from his hands onto the white marble floor.

"Be at ease Hatake," the shadow man growled. "Your life is far more precious than even you know."

He shook the blood from his hands. Something about this demon's flickering aura was familiar to him. His long black hair was tied at the base of his neck in a ponytail. His ears were elf like as was for most demon pure bloods. A disgusted look washed over his face a moment before he looked up at him. His blue eyes had crimson shards in them. Then he looked away. He had to know why this demon would help him a known hater of his kind.

"Why would you, a demon, help me?"

The man wouldn't look strait at him in the least. Then he realized the man's voice was gravelly and animalistic. He'd heard Kyouran sound like that when her eyes were completely crimson. Something was different about him.

"Because my sister wants you alive."

"Sister?"

Kakashi had his head cocked to the side in confusion. Then realization dawned on him, there were rumors that Kyouran had older brothers. Though among vampires, it was thought that they were dead. They were rumored to only be half siblings.

"You're a shadow demon."

"I am," he agreed. "Kyouran is my half sister. Our Mother is the same."

"Then why aren't you the leader of the Shadow Clan?"

"I cannot handle it because my mental instabilities. The clans don't trust me to lead."

"Mental…"

"Once the crimson shards vanish my other self will take over, and we aren't strong enough to lead the Shadow Clan."

"Everyone implies that Kyouran's diminishing health is my fault, why?"

"Think about everything up to this point that's happened."

"She took my blood…"

Kakashi had heard something along time ago. Demon's exchanged blood with their life mates, but he shook it off as something that was only myth and there was no such thing as that deep of a bond between creatures like them. Even though things started to click together like puzzle pieces he still tried to deny what was placed before him.

"I heard she received a mirror wound after you were hurt."

"That means nothing we were hit at the same time."

"That's not possible with one weapon."

"How do you…"

"I'm a shadow demon Kakashi, I was there."

He snorted in disgust at Kakashi as he turned his back on the vampire. "She's guarded your ass since you were sixteen you selfish bastard and you pay her back in kind by killing her."

Before Kakashi could even protest he vanished into the shadows as if he'd never been there.

"He's right you know," a soft female voice said.

A blue haired girl walked out to stand beside him. He'd thought he'd only imagined this girl during one of his weaker moments. "Kyouran has safe guarded you from the get go."

"What are you?"

She gave him a small smile.

"Leave it to you Hatake to figure out that I'm not exactly what I appear to be, but to answer your question I'm a shark demon Berserker."

Before he could even ask what that was she continued. "Some generations ago there was a shark demon in my family and human blood diluted it to the point of non-existence, but there comes a certain person in the clan that if able to control it can gain the power of the demon clan member from so long ago. Though right now I am just a plain human with demon traces."

Kakashi looked the girl over.

"What do you owe Kyouran that you would talk to me?"

"I owe Kyouran my life and happiness. I was in a vampire whorehouse before she rescued me and placed me with Kisame."

She sighed softly before moving towards the door to follow her lord into battle. She stopped at the door. "Did you know that Kyouran can see someone's soul mate? Everyone has one. She cries over those who've lost theirs to death."

Kakashi wanted to ask but then again he dared not to. He was afraid in some small part of his mind that he wouldn't like the answer to the question. He honestly didn't believe in soul mates. "I'm told she felt the moment when hers came into the world when she was just a teenager."

"Are you implying that I'm her…"

Kiri just gave him a smirk over her shoulder. She knew that she would be in deep trouble for telling him but it had to be done. "Mirror wounds only happen among soul bonded. Souls bound together by blood. A bond that means much more than your mind can handle and its sad that Kyouran has to pay the price for your and Sasuke's stupidities."

Without him being able to protest she was gone. The shutting of the door echoed like the toll of the death bell. Something twisted inside of him as he sat down in the nearest chair trying to process what had just happened.

"You shouldn't listen to that mixed breed mutt," a voice purred in his ear.

He groaned in annoyance. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Didn't Alexial tell you to leave me the hell alone?"

"I don't listen to tigers," the woman hissed. "So come along handsome I'll make you forget that stupid fox."

"Who are you?"

The woman moved around to kneel in front of him. Her hands trailed up his legs heading for his crotch. The feeling of repulsion washed through him making him shove her hands away.

"Don't touch me," he snarled.

"How pathetic a vampire like yourself, being brought down by demons."

"I…"

Then he felt it. An echoing shockwave of pain ripped through him. It left him gasping for air. The woman was backing away from him in fear as if he'd burned her. He looked down at his wrist to see a chain there for the first time bearing the insignia for the Shadow Fox Clan. The silver seemed to be red hot but it didn't hurt him. Her hand was smoking. Without another word she fled. The silver charm went back to being silver, but the rippling pain wouldn't leave him. Something was wrong and something was driving him to fix it. So he rose albeit on unsteady legs towards the door to enter whatever battle was there just to ask that damned fox what she'd done to him.


	21. Chapter 20: Battle

Red Dawn 20

A/N: Hey all here's the next chapter to Red Dawn. Okay a few days ago I got a review from a guest that had basically informed me that there wasn't enough Sasuke/Sakura in this story. But I know you guys are concerned for Kyouran. This chapter is a lot of Sakura/Sasuke cuteness and some gore. But everyone who's concerned with Kyouran don't worry the story isn't over yet. But onward… Enjoy!

Sakura walked beside Sasuke. Their hands were intertwined as they walked. The duo could almost forget they were marching towards battle. Sasuke honestly wanted as much time with Sakura as he could because one of them might not make it. He didn't tell her but there was something stirring deep inside of him. He didn't know what it was, but there was no need to worry Sakura unnecessarily. There were flicker of familiar demon auras all around them but they continued on as if they didn't feel them. Sakura knew that they were allowing the duo this short time together. Sasuke suddenly stopped jerking her to a stop since their hands were interlocked. Sakura looked up at her mate in confusion. He pulled her close to him and buried his nose against her hair. Her arms came up and draped over his shoulders. She fought her tears. They would only make Sasuke worry about her and he had so much more to think about right at the moment.

"Sasuke?" she said softly.

"I love you," he said softly against her neck.

Sakura closed her eyes fighting the tears that became even harder not to shed. He'd never said he loved her. It made her heart constrict at the fact that he'd tell her the day of a battle. Though it lifted her heart that he finally told her, her stubborn Uchiha, that she loved more than life itself. "More than anything," he continued.

She had no words for him at that point. Her free hand came up and rested over his heart. It thumped wildly under her hands like a caged bird. All she could do was lean up and kiss his lips softly. A soft growl broke the pair apart. Sakura saw her adopted mother standing proudly on an overhead rooftop. She wasn't looking at them. With a swift movement she was gone. Taking his hand again she led him to the forested battlefield. Sasuke looked down at his little mate and kissed her lips softly. They separated physically which caused the pair a bit of pain. Their bond was so strong that they hadn't been separated since they'd mated. They didn't know if they could survive being separated if death was in their future. Sakura shook the thought off. There was no sense in thinking like that before the day was even done. They would make it out of this and grow old together.

Paws hitting dirt drew their gaze to their sides. Demons from all stations and walks of life were gathering around them. Periodically she'd see familiar vampire faces in those that gathered. It warmed her heart at the sight and made her sad at the same time. It took a common foe to bring them to this point. Many would die this day. Sasuke squeezed her had in reassurance that he was there. She leaned against his side. Someone took a swipe at her long hair and vanished with a laugh. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Sasuke's growl. Kiri smirked at her before pointing behind her with her thumb. Haku was standing behind Zabuza trying to cover up his giggle. A soft laugh escaped Sakura at the weasel's antics. Then Sakura noticed it. Most of the demons had tensed and their attention drawn to the darkened forest.

The ground started shuddering underneath them. Sasuke steadied his mate. A brush of a familiar aura made him look over her head. Kabuto landed gracefully beside them. Sasuke dipped his head towards the phoenix in greeting. Kabuto returned the gesture before turning his gaze down to his on mate. A giant purplish snake rose from the darkened woods. It rose up and towered over the forest's tallest tree. The snake hissed at the gathering army. Its purple and black striped body glinted under the sunlight. Its dull gold eyes promised death to those who stood in its way. Sakura took a step closer to Sasuke as Orochimaru appeared on the snake's head. Even though she still belonged to Sasuke she still shuddered at the memory of the feeling of the clammy snake's hands on her body. Sasuke must've sensed her unease.

"I'm here Sakura," he rumbled softly. "I won't let him hurt you again."

She nodded her head slowly. Her faith in Sasuke spiked wildly knowing that he'd do everything in his power to keep her safe. They drew their attention to the snake man.

"So both guardians are here," Orochimaru hissed.

Sasuke pushed Sakura behind him and snarled at the snake in defiance. That only served to make Orochimaru's smirk grow wider. Before any other words could be said the snake reared throwing its head back trying to shake the fox latched onto is neck like a leech. Sakura fought the urge to gasp and whoop at her mother's fight. The attack gave Orochimaru's mixed army the green flag to start the battle. Sakura was only able to draw a breath and pull away from Sasuke as the army leapt forward. She lost Sasuke within minutes of the battle starting. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion as a panther demon leapt for her. It was only Kisame's training that saved her from being torn in two. With a swift punch she sent the panther reeling. Something inside of her screamed to shift. Going with it she shifted and slammed her hooves down on the head of the downed panther. Its skull made a disgusting squelching sound as her hooves smashed the bones to mush. With a snort she looked away from the death. She rearing pawing at the air. That seemed to make a few that thought about attacking her back up. Instinct drove her on. She had to find Sasuke. Something was driving her to find him that he would need her beside him soon enough. An explosion of power rocked her form but she managed to stay standing. For a moment she wondered if Kabuto had been forced to shift swiftly. The energy was familiar but not familiar.

"So alone aren't you little blossom?"

She tensed hearing the familiar voice. The urge to cringe and run washed over her, but in her mind she saw the frown Sasuke would give her made her back straiten. Sasuke had given her the strength to fight this man. Orochimaru couldn't hurt her anymore because Sasuke would come for her no matter what. She mentally prepared herself for the fight that was to come. It probably would be her hardest fight ever mental strength or not. The sound of pounding wing beats made her whip around. Kabuto landed in a rush in front of Sakura once he hit the ground he shifted to his humanoid form. His eyes were trained on the snake. Kabuto didn't look at her as he walked past her to stand between her and the snake. He pushed his glasses up his nose as he stared at the snake.

"Go find Sasuke, Sakura."

She wanted to protest but knew Orochimaru was focused on the Phoenix right now. With a nod she charged into the battle to find her mate. Something heavy landed on her back and sent her into a tumbling roll. She landed on her back hard and whatever she landed on cracked under the force of her body weight. For good measure she slammed her head backwards. Rolling over she got her feet under her and rose slowly. Blood was dripping from her back. A creature she couldn't identify lay there unmoving. She snorted at the scent of death that clung to the creature heavily before the body even started to cool. Shaking herself bodily she kept moving. A deep resounding growl seemed to quiet the battlefield around her. Looking over her shoulder she came face to face with another creature she couldn't identify, so that made her believe that it was a foreign demon from another country. It was growling at her in a menacing way. Before she could even move to turn to face her new enemy a huge familiar sword cleaved the thing in half. Kiri sliced a snake of some sort in half as she stood beside Kisame.

"Go on kid, that stupid Uchiha probably needs your help."

A curt nod was her only answer. Another creature like the one before stopped her in her trek through the battlefield. This one had more demon in it, so it was probably a lesser demon that was more animal than anything. This enemy was a cat of some sort, it kind of reminded her of a lion but it wasn't a lion. It was a brownish gray with white under its neck and tan running down the underbelly. The back of the ears had a dark brown. Its eyes were a dull blue. It hissed wildly at her. Drool was dripping from its fangs. Its eyes shifted to blood red. They promised death to all those who looked upon them. She snorted at the scent of it. Death clung to it even though it was clearly alive.

'_Please death,' _she heard a small boy's voice in her head.

'_Death?' _she called back.

The creature's eyes blinked and became a soulful blue. Something in her unicorn soul told her that this poor creature was suffering so much.

'_Death please Lady Unicorn. Pain all the time.'_

She moved forward cautiously. There had been rumors of Orochimaru's experiments. She wanted to ask him a lot of things but didn't. Her muzzle touched its cheek in comfort. Rearing back and her hard as diamond hooves smashed the poor thing's head in. It was a sift death which the creature had been asking for. Guilt ate at her but she had to go on, for all those Orochimaru hurt. This had to end today or there wouldn't be any rest for any of them.

'_I'm sorry,' _she whispered softly.

Rearing angrily she lashed out with her hooves striking down a snake that tried to attack a familiar back. Deidara gave the unicorn a thumbs up before leaping into the sky with a war cry. A larger snake body came out of nowhere and wrapped around her sending her flailing to the ground. A familiar stink surrounded her. This just made her angry and she started to flail.

"Caught you again Sakura."

'_I'm going to kill you this time snake,' _she snarled.

His coils tightened around her making it harder for her to move and breath. An angry roar distracted the snake. Sakura felt his coils loosen from around her. He was torn from her but since she was still wrapped in his coils it sent her forward suddenly. She hit the dirt with a grunt. Feeling his coils loosen even more she got up and escaped the snake who'd held her captive. Something huge came down heavily on top of Orochimaru's head. Black lizard like claws had the snake pinned down by the head. A dust cloud rose up blocking her vision of the creature that had saved her life. Whatever it was had huge wings. There was a lot of snapping and hissing. There wasn't any telling who or what had saved her life. She paced the dust cloud trying to find a way to get into the fight without going in blind. As suddenly as it started it ended. The dust cleared. Her eyes widened recognizing the creature standing before her in all its glory. Orochimaru lay underneath the huge dragon. Its black body stood up imposingly. The membrane of the wings was a deep crimson as were the spines running down its back. Its eyes drew her attention right away. They were a deep crimson with three tomoe. She took a step back at the searching gaze of this huge dragon. Its eyes left hers as it turned its attention towards Orochimaru. She had the distinct impression that this dragon was clearly male. His head came down and viciously snapped Orochimaru's neck to be assured of his death.

The dragon snorted and shook itself. The fighting stopped once the enemy realized their snake leader was dead. Those who were being paid to fight left in a rush leaving behind a few stragglers. A soft rumbling growl escaped the dragon. His eyes never left hers. Something told her that she should know the dragon. Then his eyes left hers and looked at some point on the field. Her gaze followed his.

"The Battle is over!" a loud voice echoed. "Escape now with your lives or end up like your Master!"

She knew that voice like her own. A breath of relief escaped her, knowing her Mother was all right for the time being. Movement drew the heated attentions of the dragon. A snake of unknown origins leapt for her fangs bared and dripping venom. She couldn't even think at that moment and any movement she even thought about would be too slow to move out of the way. The dragon lashed out and caught the snake in his massive jaws and snapped down ending the snake's life before it could even utter a word. The dragon spit the snake out. There was a look of disgust on the dragon's face. Then did its gaze turn to her. She backed up not knowing who this dragon was. She could've sworn the dragon looked hurt at her retreat. She brushed the feeling off. Though she did owe this dragon her life. Sasuke wouldn't like that implication one bit, but he would have to go with it.

"I don't believe it," she heard from beside her.

Sakura looked at Alexial. She was holding Deidara up. Blood was dripping from small cuts all over their bodies. Her friends were gathering around her. Itachi and even Gaara walked to stand in a half circle beside her.

'_What?' _Sakura asked in confusion.

"The dragon was really born this time."

Her gaze looked at the dragon and then back at her aunt. Alexial huffed at their confusion. "There was always three Healers of the Earth. Sometimes the dragon however leaned towards the darker side."

The dragon growled at Alexial's statement. She just smirked at his growl.

'_I don't understand.'_

"It seems the dragon has been born this time around."

Sakura seemed to start piecing things together herself. There was always a third guardian that was kind of like a counterbalance in a sense for the healing. Then she realized this dragon had a human-like form. "The dragon isn't always born because most times it created fights because the female of the trio didn't always choose the dragon, which spiraled the dragon to the darker side of the balance. Though I've never heard of the dragon being chosen as a mate for the unicorn."

Once again the dragon started growling at them. The tiger queen had finally had enough.

"Oh shut up," Alexial hissed at him. "Just because I've never heard of it happening doesn't mean it hasn't."

He snorted at the tiger before turning his gaze back to her. There were a lot of emotions deep in those crimson eyes. It tore out her heart a bit knowing there was something deep inside the dragon's heart that hurt him. Some part of her wanted to take the hurt away but she couldn't understand why the feeling came up. Then Sakura realized that Sasuke hadn't come to her yet. He wasn't dead she knew that much. Then something clicked in her mind. Her gaze turned towards the dragon. Carefully she moved forward until she had to look up at the dragon's hulking form. His head came down so their eyes could meet. She whickered softly towards him. An answering rumble told her all she needed to know. She nuzzled his cheek with her nose. Despite being a lizard of a sort he was so warm against her skin. She shifted and petted his warm skin. His nose nuzzled her stomach gently.

"Sasuke," she murmured softly.

A shuttering sigh escaped him as he leaned a bit against her. His form started shifting back. A heavy panting escaped him as he tried to catch his breath from the sheer power it took to change back. His arms enveloped his mate in a hug. He buried his nose against her hair. As the two were so engrossed in each other the others had driven the rest of the group into the dark forest.

"You'll get used to changing back and forth," she murmured softly against his chest.

His fingers ran through her hair gently.

"It happened so fast I couldn't stop it, but I'd seen Orochimaru going for you and I let my rage take over."

"Strong emotions can trigger the shift."

He nodded his head as he leaned down and rested his forehead on her shoulder. He was exhausted. No battle had taken this much out of him. They would retreat to their room at Alexial's and sleep at least a week. A few days he knew he'd mate with her again. Sasuke didn't want to return to the Uchiha Manor because of his father. He was sure the older vampire wouldn't approve of Sakura no matter what she was. Then he remembered that he and Sakura would become the new rulers of the Shadow Clan, if Kyouran would fall. That thought brought his mind full circle to his mate. He'd have to comfort her in the days to come.

Sakura felt a flicker of an aura brush across hers. The pain and suffering that rippled across her senses. The urge to curl up in a ball and sob hit her like a tidal wave over the unprepared beach. She pulled away from her mate to see her Mother standing proudly. There was blood dripping from several deep cuts all over her body. Her tail swished back and forth lazily. Sakura could see the fine tremor in her Mother's legs. Regally Kyouran bowed her head towards the duo and vanished over the hill. Sasuke held his mate close knowing that this might be the last time they'd see the Black Shadow Fox Queen alive. His attention was drawn to his little mate and he knew that he'd have to get her through this heartbreak. He reached up and stroked her hair softly telling her without words that he'd be there for her.


	22. Chapter 21: Painful Truth

Red Dawn 21

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN NARUTO!

a/n: I was bored and went on ask . com and asked what the shortest war in history was. I got back: In 1896, there as a 38-minute war between Zanzibar (now part of Tanzania) and the British. Anglo-Zanzibar War. Let's see ya'll are wanting to know what'll happen to Kyouran. Here's the next chapter for you. Its not quiet over yet peoples. A couple more chapters though. I'm on a roll.

Lots of love

Black Shadow Fox Shaman

* * *

Sakura leaned heavily against Sasuke as she felt her mother's aura vanish from her sensing range. Sasuke stroked her hair trying to comfort her. A flash of silver caught their attention. Kakashi skidded to a halt in front of the remaining group. Alexial snarled at Kakashi, because at that moment he brought to the forefront of their minds of one individual they would lose this day.

"Where is she?" Kakashi demanded.

"What business do you have with the fox queen?" Alexial demanded.

He raised his wrist showing them the silver charm. The people that knew what that was gasped in shock and awe. Sakura rushed forward and took his arm in her hands examining the charm around his wrist. It was still glowing red, but to her it wasn't hot to the touch. To allies of the fox queen is was a sign of protection from all other clans. To enemies it was a ward against harm. If it was glowing red someone must've tried to advance on him sexually with bad intentions.

"Where did you get this?" she demanded.

"I woke up with it the other morning."

A disgusted sound came from Kisame and Alexial. They knew exactly how he'd gotten the charm and who gave it to him. Sakura looked at them with sad eyes. Kakashi flinched inwardly at the look.

"Can't you see," Sakura started. "Even after everything you've done and said to her she still protects you."

"I don't want to be protected," he snarled. "Especially not by a demon."

Sasuke was pushing Kakashi away from Sakura. He stood between her and the Hatake. His eyes were crimson. Alexial and Kisame were growling softly at his comment. Sakura could see that her mate was fighting the urge to shift to his dragon form. Sasuke wanted to fight on her behalf, but they had to start the peace somewhere and if he could convince Kakashi that not all demons were bad then it would be a good place to start. This battle against the snake clan was just a battle, a stepping stone, on the long road towards the end of the racial war. The rest of it would be fought with words and not swords or magic.

"It's no use Sakura," Sasuke said softly. "He doesn't understand."

"Like you do?" the Hatake's voice snapped.

Sasuke's eyes returned to their dark gray hues. He actually pitied Kyouran now because he truly understood what it meant to be the mate of a demon even though his mate wasn't one herself. In truth she was a vampire now, but with a heart as strong as any demon.

"I understand more now that I did then, because my other self gives me insight. And even though Sakura wasn't born a demon she has the heart of one."

Sakura leaned against Sasuke's side. Their fingers interlocked. "Peace between the races has to start somewhere Kakashi. I was hoping that more would lend their aid to us and our cause."

"You're wasting your breath kid," Kisame said. "He's too set in his ways even if means the death of another."

"Which leads me to ask again, where is she?"

"We don't know," Sakura admitted softly. "Mom intends to die alone."

"Die?"

"Don't tell us you care now," Kisame groused. "A little too late Hatake."

Kakashi hissed at Kisame. The shark lord hefted his blade further up on his shoulder clearly in a threatening manner. The Hatake's eyes narrowed clearly understanding the threat that was implied.

"You're blood is toxic to a demon," Sakura interjected softly trying to calm her uncle. "The only way to counterbalance the toxin in a demon is to complete the soul bonding."

Then things started clicking into place in his mind. Why Kyouran seemed weakened after each and every battle even if she had sufficient time to recover from the fight. He still didn't understand some things about demons.

"Soul bonding…"

"Kyouran's other half is you, you stupid vampire," Kisame finally raged.

Kiri moved to her own mate-to-be side and tried to soothe his anger at the Hatake. Their anger would only fuel his hatred and repeat the cycle of bloodshed. They'd lost so many this day and the bloodshed had to stop somewhere.

"We demons," Alexial started knowing this was hard on all of them. "Have one partner for our entire lives, a soul that matches our own perfectly. Two halves of a whole soul in two bodies, if you will. I'm sure that Kiri against our wishes told you that Kyouran knew the exact moment you came into the world."

"That doesn't mean anything to me," Kakashi tried.

Then he watched as all the faces fall around him. The face that he saw the most hurt in was Sakura's. He knew how she felt, he'd lost his own family so long ago, but he didn't believe in soul mates. Nor did he believe in what they said about Kyouran being able to see soul bonds. She was a demon of dark origins she shouldn't know things about souls. The human race believed demons and vampires had no souls. He was inclined to believe that demons didn't have them.

"Then don't bother trying to find her then," Kisame said. "And don't even bother trying to get that charm off because only Kyouran can remove it. Not that she would even if she had to. It was her way of keeping demons from killing you even if she died. Know this, she's protected your sorry hide for over three hundred years and in payment you only give her heartache and pain."

Kisame turned his back on the group and started walking away. Kiri followed him. Alexial looked sadly upon her best friend's soul mate and sighed tiredly. He was being foolish for not accepting what was right in front of him. Though, not all fault can be laid with him. He had bad examples growing up to follow. Had his father lived Kakashi might've turned out for the better and been more accepting of Kyouran's demon heritage. Sasuke went to follow Alexial leaving Kakashi alone with Sakura.

"Of all the people, demons and vampires you've met in your life you know that of them all I want my mother to live. She took Naruto and myself in when it was clearly not in her best interest to take us in. You've lived a lot longer than I have Kakashi but you clearly can't see what someone over three hundred years younger than you can see."

"What does a little girl know," Kakashi hissed.

"More than you think."

She stepped forward and brushed her fingers across his forehead. "I haven't done this before but I hope it shows you what you need to see to understand her the way we do."

Kakashi felt the world around him spin and everything went dark.

_In the distance he could hear a heartbeat. Then the sensation vanished and he was standing in a moonlit forest clearing. A very young black fox was lying in the grass bathed in moonlight. He knew it was Kyouran, a very young Kyouran. Suddenly she shot to her feet her head whipping around it was almost as if the ground had trembled for some reason. Her eyes shifted all around her and once no threat could be detected her eyes widened as if she'd realized what that had meant. He took a step towards her. His arm out as if he wanted to touch her, but remembering himself he put his hand down and stepped back. A black unicorn appeared beside him. Something kept drawing his gaze to Kyouran. The charm that was around his wrist was around her neck. The unicorn was distinctly female._

'_This night was the very night you were born. The bond you share is so deep she knew the exact moment you came into the world. What you fail to see that even though she first fell in love with you when you were sixteen she's been in love with your soul since the moment your heart started beating inside your mother's body,' the black unicorn murmured softly. 'Your souls have been on earth since its creation.'_

'_We have had many lives together then?'_

'_Never together. Stubborn pride always got in the way.'_

_He watched the fox for a moment more. She was so young and carefree at that point in her life. A man he didn't know came out into the clearing and scooped the black fox up and she nuzzled and licked his face in happiness. Her tail was wagging almost like a dog. He felt a pang of jealousy rear up but he ignored it. They were speaking in tones he couldn't hear. For some reason Kyouran looked straight at him as the man carried her off._

_The scene vanished and a new one came to being before his eyes. Kyouran was older. She was pacing angrily back and forth in the confines of a small room. Her ears were twitching madly. Suddenly her head shot up and her eyes widened. The door busted open and three men came rushing in. Her hackles raised as she got in a defensive stance. The guys were covered in blood and he was sure the scent of the blood was on them made her angrier. Her eyes had narrowed when she saw it._

'_Where is he?' she snarled at the intruders._

'_Hopefully dead.'_

_Her eyes bled crimson as she leapt forward. The men didn't stand a chance against the fury of the shadow fox. Two fell easily under the force of her anger. One though was able to drive a knife into her hip. She ripped it out and leapt for the man knocking him to the floor. Her fangs were poised over his jugular._

'_You won't ever get to him in time,' the last one choked out._

_She snapped the creature's neck with a quick jerk and then dashed into the night._

'_She never made it that night and your father died. That's what she meant that she owed your father. He made her swear to watch out for you, but he never knew what you meant to her so the promise was irrelevant to her because she would die for you anyway. Know this, Kyouran can feel your emotions Kakashi so she knows that you don't feel the same about her. A life bond is forever; true however it's more than that. You two will be bound heart, mind and soul, one soul in two bodies. That's what it means to be a life mate. You die she does and vise versa and the only exception is if there are children that need to be taken care of.' _

_The unicorn vanished in a swirl of mist. Then world he saw started to fade away._

Kakashi shot up. Once he calmed himself down, he sat there and thought. He didn't understand why he was being shown this. His ways were old and set. But there was a twisting inside of his chest that made him want to find Kyouran. Something was telling him he owed her that much, but a deeper feeling told him he should keep away. Let the Shadow Fox die, one less demon in the world. He shook that last thought off. He would go find her and set things right, he was honor bound after all to set things right. For once in his life he allowed his heart to guide him to where she was.

* * *

Kyouran sighed softly as she sat down on the roof of a building out in the middle of the woods. It used to be a small manor that had a small granary attached. The walls had many holes throughout but it still stood. The place had been abandoned for over a hundred years. Now the only things living in it was the local wildlife. The night air was cool but it didn't even phase her. Her body temperature was dropping slowly. Kakashi's blood was acting faster than any poison known to man. Being imprisoned and with him being her guard kept it at bay, but now that she was free it began to deteriorate her body. Lying back on the cold stone she let her eyes slide shut. Everything within her throbbed painfully but no physical pain could compete with the pain inside her chest. Thankfully she'd left instructions and her will with Alexial. Sakura and Naruto would be taken care of for the rest of their lives. Sasuke had been properly threatened to take care of Sakura or else. She snickered inwardly at that small conversation with him.

Footsteps brought her out of her light doze, but she didn't even move just encase it was someone else to there to take her life. It would be a pointless fight none the less because she wasn't long for the world. When his scent washed over her she groaned softly. The last person she wanted there at the moment was him. Sitting up she ran her fingers through her hair. A lightheaded feeling washed over her for a moment before it passed. He landed gracefully on the other side of the roof. He crouched there like some predator ready to hunt.

"IS there something on your mind Kakashi?"

"Is what Sakura said true?"

She had a feeling she knew where this was going but she was going to play dumb. It wouldn't be long now before her inner light went out.

"There are a lot of things that could be true Kakashi; you have to be more specific."

"My blood, it's killing you."

"It's almost done but yes, your blood is going to end my life."

"What do I have to do to stop the process?"

She laughed humorlessly. He wouldn't ever understand.

"Is this about guilt Kakashi, because if it is than nothing will stop this?"

"Kyouran…"

"Why are you even here Kakashi?"

There was a silence that sent cold chills running down her spine. She hoped for the right answer but she knew it wasn't going to come not in this lifetime.

"Is it also true what Sakura said that you can tell who someone's soul mate is?"

"Yes, it's true," she replied with a soft sigh.

In seconds he was in her face. His eyes blazing crimson, promising something but what she wasn't sure of. There was no fear in her as she stared into his crimson rubies. She would never fear those eyes so long as she was alive.

"How long?" he finally demanded. "And don't play dumb with me you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He had to know if what he'd seen had been real. If it was possible to tell when ones soul mate comes into the world.

"For a very long time."

"How long?" he demanded again this time more edge to his voice.

"Since the first time I saw you when you were sixteen."

His eyes widened at her words. She'd known a long time and did nothing. He couldn't blame her exactly because of the race war that was going on. Kyouran winced as a tremor of pain raced through her body. He moved forward and placed his hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"How can I stop this?" he couldn't help the concern that laced his voice at her pain.

"You can't as I said."

"There has to be a way…"

"There is but you don't have the capacity to grasp what it really means to know what you know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded.

"You know what you are to me but you don't believe or feel it, here."

She placed her hand on his chest over his heart. It steadily thumped under her hand. As long as his heart beat fiercely inside of his chest her job would be considered fulfilled. "Kakashi you don't understand what it means to be bonded to a demon."

"It's forever right? You didn't work that damned hard to keep me alive all this time just to up and die now."

She shook her head at his answer. His emotions were ringing true within him and there was the tangs of his resentment. His choice of mate had been taken from him because she'd taken his blood by accident. Vampires could never quiet grasp the concept of what it meant to be the mate of a demon. Though Sasuke and Gaara had figured it out fairly quickly because their mates wouldn't tolerate otherwise. Kyouran was more than willing to keep Kakashi in the dark until she was gone and let him find someone else to continue his line. He didn't need to be burdened with the guilt of her death. She was ready to go.

"Go home Kakashi."

"Not without you."

"I'm not going with you Kakashi."

She looked towards the sky. The stars twinkled down merrily upon her head. "I'm going on journey that you're not ready to follow yet. When it's time we'll meet again, and maybe by then you won't resent me so much."

"Kyouran…"

"Go home Kakashi and forget about me. Find yourself a woman that'll make you happy and bear you a few children."

He was getting angry at the surrendering tone coming from her, the Night Assassin bane of the vampire world. It wasn't in her nature to give up and yet she was ready to lay down and die right at that moment without having a fighting chance. Leaping forward he tackled her backwards. He tangled his legs with her as they fell and wrapped his arms around her shoulders and waist. As Sakura and Alexial had told him he buried his fangs into the spot where the shoulder and neck met. Pain washed through him as her blood flowed over his tongue. Then everything went dark as they hit the ground.

* * *

Kakashi woke to a pounding headache. He was no longer in the woods. Once his eyes could focus he noticed he was in a very old stone room. The moon light came through the window and bathed the area in its eerie light. Everything hurt and it was like nothing he'd ever felt before. The bite marks she'd given him pulsed like a steady heartbeat. He knew it was hers.

"That was very foolish of you Kakashi," a rumbling growl echoed through the small room.

He looked around and he couldn't spot her with his superior night vision. She melted from the shadows. Her hulking fox form stood there imposingly. Her ears twitched as she stood there. "Very foolish."

"I saved your life."

"Did it ever occur to you that even demons get tired of living Kakashi?"

"But you're my…"

"Don't finish that sentence," she snarled. "You would've remained clueless if Alexial and Sakura hadn't told you that. I was willing to step back…"

"You mean die like a coward."

Her anger spiked just then. He didn't understand and wouldn't understand anything about her. Turning around she went to the window. Her paws rested on the frame. Then he saw her shoulders sag as if the weight of the world had just dropped on her shoulders.

"You know nothing about me Kakashi. The bond I wanted with you cannot be because you refuse to see it for what it is."

"Then tell me…"

"It doesn't work like that Kakashi. If you want to see a true bonding go watch Sakura for awhile or even Alexial. You may have saved my life but you might as well left me to die."

"Are you always this pessimistic?"

"You are a very foolish Hatake."

"IT seems to run in the family."

She shook her head at his answers. "When will I see you again?"

"When you understand what it was that you've tied yourself to by your own stupidity."

Bunching her muscles in her shoulders she prepared to jump out the window.

"I love you," he murmured.

It stopped her from her jumping. It made her heart shatter even further because the resentment and uncertainty was so heavily tainting his emotions.

"No you don't," she said. "Thinking you love me won't work, either. I can feel your emotions Kakashi. You don't love me like you say you do."

She turned her crimson gaze on him. "Do you even know what it really means to love someone with your whole heart, soul, and mind?"

He remained quiet at her question, and she knew the truth. Snorting the huge fox leapt out the window and vanished into the darkness. He just stood there not knowing what to do. Closing his eyes he could hear the gentle beat of a heart. Reaching his hand up he placed it over his and realized it was her heartbeat he heard. Laying back down he sunk deep in thought. He knew he'd be there awhile because he had a lot to think about.


	23. Chapter 22: Tomorrow Brings Chaos

Red Dawn 22

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto…

A/N: Sorry it's so late. Work is a bitch.

Sakura leaned back against Sasuke's shoulder. It had been a week since the battle had ended. There was no word on her mother and Kakashi whipped past here in a rush two days after the battle and not even Sasuke could stop him. That worried the duo more than anything. They'd taken up residence in Kyouran's old manor at Alexial's insistence. The two of them had to get used to living in the manor. Naruto had stopped in a couple days ago with Hinata in tow. They hadn't been able to stay long but it was good seeing her brother.

"What's wrong?" his voice rumbled in her ear.

"We haven't heard from Mother yet and it worries me."

He understood. Kakashi had smelled like Kyouran on his run. They knew exactly what that meant. Sasuke had to stop Sakura from following the vampire and beating the living tar out of him. A knock startled the pair if only for a second. Sakura went to answer the door once Alexial's aura brushed across her senses. The white tiger entered their new home. For once Alexial's over eager falcon wasn't dogging her steps. She embraced the white tiger fondly. When she pulled back she realized something was troubling the white cat.

"What is it?"

"Since Kyouran hasn't returned yet you and Sasuke need to attend the council meeting."

"But Mother is still alive…"

"I know but no one can find her not even Kakashi. We got him to agree to look for her but wherever she is, she's hidden well."

"Mother could always hide well when she didn't want to be found."

"Don't I know it," Alexial sighed.

Sakura fought the urge to growl at the name of the vampire. He'd done the unthinkable when he took her Mother's blood. He wouldn't even stick around long enough for her to give him her two cents worth. Sasuke's hand rested on her shoulder trying to calm her down a bit. Sakura growled softly under her breath.

"Do you think it's a good idea for us to go?" Sasuke ventured softly.

"Those old fools know damned well that you and Sakura are next in the line of succession since Kyouran has no blood children yet."

Sakura knew that she had to appear before these people to start the peace process but it wouldn't be easy. They were a bit racist, but as the healer of the world she would start with the demon council. Kabuto would start with the vampiric clans with Itachi and Gaara's help. For once Sakura was grateful that Itachi was on their side and forced his father to step down from power.

"When?" Sakura finally asked once she broke from her thoughts.

"In tomorrow," Alexial said. "Come to my home and we'll go together."

Sakura read into her words so easily. The other lords would not be receptive to vampires waltzing into the council room, even if Sakura was now a cardinal point leader. A growl escaped Sasuke's lips letting her know that he understood the implied threat of the other lords. He would never allow them to touch his mate ever. He trusted Alexial some but when it came to the safety of his mate, trust wasn't easy to gain.

"If there is one thing you two need to remember is that the council had eight cardinal lords or ladies. Vampires and Demons had once been on equal terms."

Sakura felt pain wash through her knowing what Alexial was talking about. Sasuke wouldn't look at his mate either. Kyouran had told him the story herself. Maybe the council would be whole one day. Alexial seemed to be holding something back from saying it in his presence. Knowing that Alexial wanted to talk with Sakura about something private he figured he could grant the snow tiger queen her request. Sasuke rose and headed towards the door, drawing the attention of both women.

"Sasuke?"

"I need to walk," he said. "I have a lot on my mind."

There was a grateful look in Alexial's eyes. He didn't fault the tiger for not fully trusting him. Months ago he was the enemy that had taken her second family into captivity. Sasuke could see that Sakura wanted to go with him but the look in his eyes made her pause. It amazed him even now that she could read him so well.

"Be careful Sasuke, you're not recognized as the leader of the Fox Clans yet."

He gave her a smirk. A curt nod was his answer before leaving the two ladies to themselves.

Sasuke sighed softly as he walked through the darkened streets of London. He knew that he shouldn't be out in a demon's territory but he had a lot on his mind. He knew that Sakura was worried about him but he had to get away for awhile. The dragon inside of him was whispering words of encouragement. Something the dragon whispered made him pause. Ignoring the beast he finally heard what the dragon had warned him about. The sound of paws behind him made him sigh in annoyance. A normal human wouldn't have heard the soft whisper of the paws on the stone. This was just what he needed. He for once wasn't in the mood for a fight.

"You might as well come out where I can see you," Sasuke growled.

"Either you're very stupid or brave but I can't decide which vampire."

"It depends on who you ask."

Kyouran probably would've said he's a bit of both. A man stepped from the shadows. His eyes were a deep gold tinged with red. Though the knowledge he'd obtained while having Kyouran and Sakura in his care he knew what the red in his eyes meant. Sasuke watched the man curiously. He looked wolfish. His stance screamed predator, but being what he was he was the bigger predator in these parts. "What do you want?"

"You've stepped into my territory vampire."

"This territory belongs to Kyouran, so therefore I am still in safe territory."

"That weakened fox is no longer strong enough to control the wolf clan."

A snarl escaped Sasuke. Kyouran was still the leader of two clans. He didn't know what was driving this but he was determined to remind those who strayed that Kyouran would return to the clans someday. And if he had to make an example of this wolf he would to spread the word that Kyouran would always be the ruler as long as she breathed. After Kyouran went he and Sakura would take over. That withstanding he would fight to make sure that Kyouran would stay the Leader for a long time, until the time Kyouran had her own kits.

"Kyouran is still the Ruler over this territory."

The man moved forward and went to strike the Uchiha. Sasuke just stood his ground ready to fight this wolf. Something black flashed between the two and sent the wolf sprawling on the ground. The wolf was wheezing in pain. A smirked graced his features at the fear that was creeping from the wolf demon's form. This idiot was realizing who was standing in front of him. A very pissed off Shadow Fox Queen stood there. She stood tall and proud like the queen she was. The fur on her neck and back was standing on end. Her lips were curled back showing off her gleaming white fangs. Her eyes were sparkling rubies promising pain and if pushed farther death. Her tail was thrashing back and forth. She was standing in front of Sasuke.

"You over step your grounds wolf," she snarled.

"Mother," Sasuke called to her. "He's not worth the effort."

She looked at him over her shoulder and gave him a fox-like grin. Her ears flicked as she faced the wolf. Her eyes returned to their normal coloring. A breath of relief escaped him as he watched her relax a small bit.

"You've overstepped your bounds cub," she growled. "Leave with your life, and be thankful that my son thought to spare your worthless life."

Sasuke moved to stand beside Kyouran. Even though the fox hadn't given him permission to call her mother he wanted to. It seemed right to him. The wolf vanished into the night. The aura that had fallen over the area when the wolf had stepped into the area vanished.

"Where have you been?"

"Wandering," she murmured softly.

Her fur flatted out. He noticed her aura seemed depleted. He knew they'd completed to an extent but she still seemed diminished.

"Alexial sent Kakashi to find you but even he wasn't able to."

Her eyes dulled for a moment before she looked him in the eye. Even if he could call her mother there were so many things he didn't know about the fox queen.

"I know," she said with a small laugh. "It was hard evading him for as long as I have but I had to work something out."

"Oh?"

"Those Jackals had to go."

"What?"

Kyouran's body started shaking and she leaned against the nearest wall. Sasuke was at her side in a moment. Then he noticed the blood on the ground. He was worried about her. "At least eight members of the pack were still here, and I had to get rid of them. I only let the youngest one return to Africa."

Truthfully he was shocked by the answer, and then again not so much. She would refuse to kill an innocent.

"Why?" he asked in confusion.

"Because she didn't want to come in the first place. She wasn't old enough to have a vendetta against Kakashi. So I told her if she could stop them from coming after him I would let her live."

"That's almost kind of a stupid thing to do."

"Yes, I know, but the bloodshed has to stop somewhere Sasuke."

She stood up and shook herself. Sasuke stepped to her side allowing her to lean against him. A heavy sigh escaped her as she leaned against him for a moment.

"You're hurt."

Kyouran only hummed in agreement. Sasuke hated how she could ignore her own hurts but being who he was he knew that this was the way things were with her. More things were, are more important than her own health, but he had to ask. "When are you going to let him find you?"

She moved away from him and started walking. He followed after her without being asked. They found a small park. She laid down and Sasuke sat next to her on the grass. He watched her carefully. It was probably a rare thing that he was going to be allowed to talk with her like this. He felt kind of bad about how things had started out between them but it couldn't be changed at this point and he wouldn't give back Sakura for anything.

"It'll be soon," she murmured as she laid her head down on her outstretched paws.

The dragon started whispering something to him about protection and devotion. Sometimes Sasuke couldn't understand the dragon but he'd force memories onto him. Darkness swamped his vision before it cleared seconds later. Kyouran tiled her head to the side as she watched him. The dragon had showed him realization. Even if the dragon wasn't a demon by nature it still had the instincts of an animal.

"You're destroying all of those who are a threat to him aren't you?"

"I guess the dragon told you that much, but yes I'm trying."

Sasuke eyed the dark fox carefully. She was so keen on stopping the bloodshed but she was pulling out the stops to protect a man that she claims doesn't love her. Something wasn't sitting right with him on the matter. There was something more under the surface that she wasn't saying, and he had a feeling if he asked the right questions she'd answer.

"You are encouraging the blood to stop however you shed more than anyone else to keep someone safe that doesn't love you back."

"Sasuke…" Kyouran growled softly.

He knew he'd hit the proverbial nail on the head at that point. He figured if he grilled her a bit more she might cave and tell him what he wanted to know. Even if Kakashi was being a dumb ass he was still apart of his clan and his closest friend and comrade. Sasuke wanted nothing more than for him, with all of his heartache, to find the type of love he'd found within Sakura. Then he noticed something, or more so the dragon pointed it out. There was a patch of fur on her neck that was white. There was a symbol starting to come through. It was family crest of the Hatake Clan. Realization hit him hard like a sledge hammer to the stomach.

"He's starting to love you isn't he?"

"Something along those lines but I wouldn't call it love."

He was about to say something until he heard;

"Sasuke!"

He jerked his head to where the voice had come from. It was Sakura, but he knew better than that. Even if Orochimaru was no longer a threat to her, there were others out there that would still be a threat.

"Go back to your pregnant mate," Kyouran murmured.

When he turned to ask what she meant, she was gone. Black leaves drift to the ground marking the place she'd once stood. His mind was reeling, not completely comprehending what she'd said to him. Sakura appeared before him in an instant. She threw herself at him.

"Sasuke!"

"What's wrong?"

He could tell she was excited about something. There was a special glitter in her eyes.

"Sasuke, I'm so happy…" she squealed.

"Sakura…"

"I'm pregnant."

A smile graced his features as he looked down at his precious mate. The smile faded from her face. "Say something Sasuke."

In response the Uchiha passed out. Sakura managed to catch him before he hit the ground.

"Pathetic," a voice growled from the shadows.

Sakura smiled over her shoulder at her mother. The shadow fox queen moved forward and nudged her daughter. The fox scented her daughter's stomach gently. Sakura laughed as her wet nose tickled her stomach. She pushed her wet nose away from her.

"It's good to see you mother."

"Likewise daughter. Let's get him back home."

Sakura nodded her head. Kyouran presented her back to her and laid down. Sakura being stronger than she once was, was able to get Sasuke situated on the fox queen's back. She got behind him and laid him back against her chest. A soft groan of protest from Sasuke was his only answer. Kyouran rose slowly and carefully leapt up onto the nearest wall and then to the roof and started roof hopping.

"How did you know?" Sakura finally asked.

Kyouran's ears twitched telling her that she'd heard her, but didn't break her stride.

"I've had you in my care for a long time Sakura," she started. "I know your scent inside and out."

"Then how come Alex could only scent it now?"

"Because, I know things that Alexial doesn't."

Then realization dawned on Sakura then. The uncanny ability that the fox queen had was strange but she learned to not question it because in the end it led her to Sasuke. In no time at all Kyouran stopped in front of her manor. Sakura slid off and pulled a groaning Sasuke from Kyouran's back. Sakura noticed her mother looking around rapidly as if she was watching something she didn't like.

"Momma?"

"Make sure Kakashi is at the meeting tomorrow."

"But Mother since he's been searching for you…"

"Tell Itachi and he will make him show."

"Then…"

"I can't be caught yet."

Before Sakura could even try and get an answer from her mother, she was gone. An angry snort escaped her throat as she dragged her mate into the house and up into the guest room. Sending the servants away as they tried to help her. She sent one of the servants with a verbal message to her brother-in-law in hopes he'd be able to do her mother's bidding. Tomorrow would be one hell of an event Sakura was sure of it, because one was never truly sure what a fox had up their sleeves until it was too late.


	24. 23: Getting Ready To Face The Council

Red Dawn 23

a/n: Here's another chapter ya'll. There's some cuteness between Sasuke and Sakura here.

Sakura sighed softly as she lay on her bed beside her mate. He slept soundly for once. He looked boyish and innocent when he slept as if the weight of the world wasn't on his shoulder. She wished she could see him this carefree all the time but in the clans showing weakness could spell death. They had to change that and soon. This day would be one of strife she was sure. The council wouldn't see reason and of that she was completely sure of. Her mother had been hinting to something before she'd vanished last night but Sakura couldn't put her finger on it.

Then her mind drifted to happier things. Her hand rested over her flat belly. Her happiness was through the roof that she was carrying her mate's child within her. The council would probably use it as a weakness if they could scent it but she wouldn't let them, and neither would the two clans that would stand beside her in all this. They needed to right the wrongs before their child came and that was a must. A soft groan from Sasuke drew her attention to him. His eyes opened slowly. They slid shut at the smallest amount of light. Sakura got up and pulled the drapes together to block out the morning sunlight. Her night shirt swished around her legs as she moved back to the bed and sat down beside her mate.

"What happened?"

"You passed out."

He lay there with his arm thrown over his eyes for a moment as he tried to process what she'd been saying. Sakura smiled down at him knowing it would take him a minute to realize what had caused him to faint yesterday. Sasuke moved his arm squinting a bit as his eyes got used to the small amount of light in the room. His mind was slowly processing everything. He remembered the conversation with Kyouran about needing Kakashi at the council meeting and that they were the leaders of the Shadow Fox Clan and then… He blinked owlishly up at her for a moment before he shot up his eyes widened considerably.

"Pregnant?" he breathed in disbelief.

For a moment Sakura started doubting the happiness of the situation. He looked perplexed by the idea of children.

"Yes," she said hesitantly.

He looked at her in confusion at her demeanor change. Sakura looked at him and asked softly, "Are you… um… are you oaky with this?"

Then realization dawned on him, she thought that he wouldn't want a child with her. He leaned forward and brushed his lips across her softly.

"More than okay," he breathed against her lips. "A bit sooner than I anticipated but I'm looking forward to this."

She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as they kissed. One of his hands crept down and laid his palm flat against her stomach. She pulled back from their kiss and smiled. Her eyes drifted down to where his hand was resting on her stomach. Sasuke watched her. She positively glowed and he couldn't help but be proud that he was able to do that for her. This would be the start of his new family and he couldn't wait. He ran his fingers over her stomach. A soft laugh escaped Sakura's lips. Sasuke smirked as his hands crept further. A loud pounding startled the two of them. Sasuke pulled back from her in hasty manner which caused him to tumble off the bed. Sakura couldn't help but laugh at the flash of déjà vu. Sasuke gave her an annoyed looked for a moment but then smiled up at her remembering the last time he'd done this.

"Will you two get up," Kisame groused through the door. "You have the rest of your lives to mate."

Both blushed crimson, but Sasuke ended up with that grin that told Sakura he was more than happy to do just that. She just smile at him and shook her head at his dirty mind. "We have to attend the council meeting."

"We'll be out in a minute," Sakura called to her adopted uncle.

"Send Sasuke out we have to dress you formally for the occasion in the Clan's colors," Alexial's voice said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and sighed softly. Sasuke rose from his spot on the floor and kissed his mate's lips softly before going towards the door. Alexial smiled at Sasuke as he walked from the room. Alexial smiled softly towards her adopted niece. Going to her closet she brought out a dress that Sakura had never seen before. Pulling it out of the protective covering appeared a black dress. Sakura gasped at the beautiful dress, not even Kyouran dressed like this when she went to the council meetings.

"You're a Queen of the Shadow and Fox Clans until Kyouran comes back and takes the spot from you. This dress shows the clans that Kyouran was serious about making you the heir."

Alexial moved to help her since Sakura hadn't often worn elaborate dresses like this. Alexial had her put on a white shift and then she put a corset on of the deepest black. Then the skirt followed then a black robe was placed over it all. Hanging from her shoulders was a cape like attachment. Sakura eyed herself in the mirror and was shocked at what she saw. She looked like a princess in all honesty. Hopefully Sasuke liked this new look on her.

"Turn around. This dress is what will show the council that you are the true heir to the clans."

She turned around and looked over her shoulder seeing the Shadow Fox Clan crest stitched in silver on the back. Alexial moved her back to the vanity and had her sit down in a chair so that she could do something with her hair. She did an up-twist and curls. A small box on the corner of her vanity caught her eye as Alexial worked on her hair.

"What's that?" she asked softly.

"You'll see in a moment."

Alexial put the finishing touched on her hair before going to the box and opened it. It was a small simple tiara. It was a circlet with two ivy leaves and set in the center of the two leaves was a small ruby. Carefully she put the tiara in her hair to sit proudly on the top of her head. Then she went back to the box and brought out a choker. It was a crimson ribbon and dangling in the middle of it was a silver Shadow Fox Clan symbol. Alexial tied the choker around her neck and smiled softly at the younger woman. Kyouran would be proud of her that was for sure. She handed Sakura a black fan to hang onto.

"Come on cub we need to be going soon."

"You know I thought that we were supposed to go to your home this morning," Sakura commented absently.

"Change of plans, but it works out in the end."

"Mother requested Kakashi's presence at the council meeting."

"He'll be there. We made sure of it."

Sakura nodded her head gently. With a heavy breath she rose and headed towards the door.

* * *

Sasuke growled softly as he tugged at the stupid ass fashion of the day and age. His outfit was simply just a black jacket, vest, and pants. His shirt was white. He and Kisame were waiting for Alexial to come down from upstairs. He tugged at the collar of his shirt again in annoyance.

"Easy kid," Kisame groused. "Beauty takes time."

A snort was Sasuke's only answer. "Trust me kid if Alexial has anything to say about it the wait will be worth it. Besides you need to act your station now Sasuke. Until Kyouran returns you are the mate to the Queen of two clans."

Sasuke looked at the shark demon in confusion. He'd thought about ruling his clan but he knew that it wouldn't ever be because of Itachi.

"They're not going to react well to vampires as heads of a demon clan."

"It's a possibility they could be a threat to Sakura but those who respect Kyouran and know Sakura will stand up for her."

A soft noise of anger echoed from his throat that the thought of his little mate being in danger.

"She is a cardinal point leader, Sasuke. The council can't exactly go after her without going through the rest of us. Whether the council wants to acknowledge it or not but the three other leaders are on her side anyway."

"All three?"

"Deidara's father is still the cardinal lord for the falcon clan and he won't go against his daughter-in-law no matter how new she is. Besides if they did that would leave them heirless. Deidara is the only heir since his sister was killed. Then Alexial and I wouldn't go against you. So all three of us are on her side and we won't allow anything to happen to her or the baby."

Sasuke turned bright red at Kisame's smirk.

"I uh…"

"Don't worry kid we're just as happy and protective of her as you are."

"No wonder my ears were burning."

Both men turned their attention to the stair way. Sasuke's eyes widened. He'd never seen Sakura in formal wear before. A nudge from Kisame got him moving forward again. Sakura held a piece of her skirt up with one hand while the other trailed down the banister slowly. Her eyes were to the ground as she reached the bottom. Sasuke reached forward and brushed his fingers gently over her cheek and brought her head up. Sakura fluttered her eyelashes before giving her mate a tentative smile.

"Come on you two we're going to be late," someone else's voice groused from behind them.

Sakura and Sasuke turned to discover that it was Kakashi. He was decked out in his clan colors and formal wear. He tugged at his collar in annoyance. Sakura could tell that he didn't want to be here and she was sure Kisame and Alexial were none too polite in asking him to come today. "I don't see why I have to be there," he growled softly.

"Because," Alexial growled towards him. "Since you were Sasuke's bodyguard and mentor you've taken on Sakura as well since Kisame and I are cardinal leaders and can't stand beside her as bodyguards."

"Who said that…"

"I would think it would be obvious Kakashi. Kyouran has instructed us to have you as Sakura's guard alongside Sasuke because if anything happens to either Sakura or the baby…"

"It'll be my ass, I understand that clearly enough," he growled.

Alexial glared at the Hatake. He still hadn't proved to her that he would be the good mate for Kyouran. To her it was dishonorable to do what he'd done to Kyouran without meaning it. But since Kyouran was older and the ruler of two clans had a greater say in things and if Kyouran wanted Kakashi to stand before the clans he would, be damned what he wanted. If she had a choice Sakura would only have Sasuke as her guard but Kyouran had insisted that the Hatake be at this meeting. Alexial had a feeling that the council will now know that there are demons and vampire's mingling in the hierarchy of the clans. This is just what Sakura needed to gain the leverage to show the old goats that mingling between the clans wouldn't result in the incident so long ago. She knew Itachi and Gaara were coming and she hoped the other two vampires leaders would come too. Then she noticed a look flashed through Kakashi's eyes and she smirked when she identified it, bewilderment.

"Baby?"

Sasuke stepped up beside his mate and placed his hand gently on her stomach. Sakura laid her hand over his. She looked up at her mate and smiled softly. Sasuke turned his attention to his teacher.

"Yes, baby. Our baby."

Sakura looked up at Sasuke and then to Kakashi. She wanted things to work out between her mother and this man. Kyouran had been alone too long in her opinion. If she can convince this man, who had hatred towards demons, love a demon back then she could convince the council that it was okay. She wanted mixed pairs to be able to walk in front of their clans with pride in their mate. That's what she wanted most. She wanted Sasuke not to be hunted by demons because of what he was.

Kakashi's head dropped a bit feeling the animosity coming from the two demons, and they had every right to hate him. He'd had a lot of time to think in the week after he'd taken Kyouran's blood. He'd regretted some of things that he'd said to her that he couldn't take back. If his mate wanted him to watch their adopted daughter than he would with his life.

"Let's get this over with," Kakashi said softly.

The five of them went outside and got into the carriage. They sat in silence as they headed for the unknown.


	25. Chapter 24: The Council

Red Dawn 24

A/n: Sorry it took so long my lovely fans. Just been a little crazy around here. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… Bleh….

Sakura sat quietly in the carriage waiting for them to arrive at the place they were supposed to go for the council meeting. Kakashi was leaning back his arms crossed over his chest. His visible eye was closed. She knew he wasn't asleep but she still wished he'd talk to her. In truth for a vampire he looked older than he was in actuality. Sasuke squeezed her hand drawing her gaze from the silver haired vampire to her mate. He shook his head as if he was trying to tell her not to try and dig into a mind that couldn't be dug into. Kakashi was a lone wolf so to speak and didn't like people prying. She understood what he was trying to tell her but she wanted to know the man that was the other half of her mother. A heavy breath escaped her as the carriage came to a stop. Sasuke squeezed her hand in comfort before he stepped out. Kisame and Kakashi followed them. Sasuke moved to take Sakura's hand to help her down the step of the carriage. She blushed prettily up at him. He just smirked. Kisame rolled his eyes at the young pair. He stepped up to take Alexial's hand to help her down.

"Shall we start a verbal spar?" Sasuke said as he looked at the imposing building that stood before him.

"Might as well," Kisame said with a snarky grin.

Alexial shook her head at the duo. The second carriage pulled up. The snow tiger detached from Kisame's arm and went to take her mate's. Alexial had not informed the council of her mating with Deidara and it was a standing rule that no two cardinal lords could be mates. If it happened one had to stand down and the next suitable person had to take over. Since Deidara was the only heir to his clan she figured she could step down and let her brother rule in her stead but lead in the shadows. Her brother wasn't ready to lead just yet but he would have to. Kiri followed Deidara. She moved to Kisame's side. Even though things weren't official she was still to stand in his mate's spot. Kakashi was trailing behind the ground. His gaze seemed lazy but she knew he was watching everyone and everything like a hawk. She smiled softly to herself. Even though the vampires weren't demons there was some predator still in them.

They entered the building where the council hall was set. The council hall looked like some sort of arena from ancient Rome or Greece where gladiators sat. There was a middle ground where two half circle row of desks sat on each side. Each side was divided up into eight sections each. There was a big gap on each side of the eight seats. Her mother had explained to her once that there were eight council members who sat on one side and at one point in time there were eight cardinal lords four from demon clans and four from vampire clans. The shape of the room gave them a sense of equality once. Then behind the inner ring were raised stands covered with cushions. With her head held high in front of the demons already there she entered the council hall and headed towards the cardinal lord point for her mother. The clan's insignia was carved into the mahogany wood of her desk. Sakura sat down in the chair that her mother once occupied. Something told her she shouldn't be the one sitting here.

Much to her shock and amazement Itachi, Gaara, Neji and Tsunade came pacing out and sat in the chairs that had been empty for centuries. Many familiar and unfamiliar faces came in behind them. There were gasps and whispers among the demon lords and ladies that were already present. Naruto was sitting beside a female Hyuuga, if she remembered correctly was Hinata. Her blonde brother gave her that foxy grin before giving her thumbs up. She gave him a small smile as she turned to face where the council will sit when they enter. She had a feeling; the clans would have to revamp, no pun intended, the entire council or do away with all together. They were a bunch of bigoted idiots according to her mother. Her mother never lied so, Sakura was inclined to believe it. Once the eight clan leaders were in their seats, the council finally made an appearance.

Everything went quiet as the eight members of the council came out. In the lead and much to her surprise was Takashi, her mother's half brother. He smirked at her before sitting down. Then following him was a dog lord demon from the Inuzuka Clan. A bear lord from the Akimichi Clan. Ryuu the queen of the dragon demon clans she'd only heard about her it passing. The female rabbit demon that followed the dragon. Following the rabbit was a swallow demon, he seemed a bit unsure of himself on these things. The otter gave her a cold look and she returned it back to him tenfold and he flinched. A shark demon she couldn't identify but she'd seen him a couple times in passing at Kisame's home. All she knew was the fact that he was a lesser lord and a different breed of shark from Kisame. They sat down and got situated. Sakura took a deep breath waiting for the proverbial ax to fall. She didn't have to wait long.

"What are they doing here?" the inu snarled.

"They are retaking the place they sat in centuries ago," Sakura said in annoyance. "It is their right since all four clans have treaties with the Uchiha and Sabaku Clans. The Fox Clan is in negotiations of a treaty with the Hyuuga Clan."

"None of us sanctioned this."

"Actually two of them did."

The dog whipped around to glare at the shark and the shadow demon. Takashi just threw a malicious smirk at the dog.

"That doesn't give you the right to bring them here," he snapped. "Two of eight's opinion doesn't count."

"They're here and we are going to formally start treaties between the eight leaders."

"What give you the right to think you have power here mutt," someone from behind the council asked.

The newest Uchiha didn't have time to react before someone leapt forward to try and end her week old reign. Kakashi leapt in the way and sent the weasel demon sprawling across the stone. Kakashi winced as blood seeped through his fingers. The weasel had managed to rake his claws across his ribs before he'd thrown his punch.

Sakura was about to say something about this attack when a familiar brush of power silenced her. Kyouran snarled as she stepped from the shadows. The council members gasped seeing her. They thought she'd died. Before they could even speak she went to her downed mate. Shifting she helped him to his feet and allowed him to lean against her as he staunched the blood from his wound. Kyouran winced at the small pain in her side.

"Peace has to start somewhere," Sakura called as she stood beside Sasuke.

He took her hand to give her the reassurance that he was there. "As you see co-existence can happen and won't end up like before."

"No one asked you, you mixed breed mutt," someone behind the council snarled.

They'd seemed to forget that her mother was standing right there. Kakashi was the only thing that was keeping her from all out slaughtering some of the council. Sakura looked at her mother for something to return on the mutt comment. Kyouran helped Kakashi down onto her chair that Sakura had vacated as the arguing had started. She shifted back to her fox form and stood there tall and proud. Mother and daughter's eyes met and words weren't needed. Strength would be given when needed and now was the time to give all they had.

"Show these morons that you are no mutt of mixed breeding. Sasuke, Kabuto, you too."

The boys looked at each other in confusion. Sakura stepped forward and shifted. She reared angrily and her hooves came down hard on the stone. She snorted and shook her head in annoyance. The two males understood and shifted to their respective other selves. Sasuke threw his head back and roared loudly. Kabuto echoed his roar with the scream of his phoenix form. There was complete silence. Sakura was sure that most of the council could see them for what they were. Sakura tossed her head.

"You people who have shunned the other races because they were different need to learn..." Kyouran started.

"That vampires are in control of the three guardians?" the female rabbit snapped.

Kyouran snarled at the Rabbit demon. It started to cower. It was a natural fact of life that foxes ate rabbits. A feral smile graced her features at the rabbit to tell them she meant business and wouldn't hesitate in killing her and enjoy every second of it.

"That's not the point. These three are here to heal the rifts in the clans. That's why initially I took in Sakura, despite your protests. This girl needed someone which called to my mothering instincts and I could sense her power."

Sakura was a bit shocked that Kyouran had come to these people about taking her in. She'd just thought she'd talked to the elders of her clan about it, but Sakura wasn't worried about the past anymore. The council members looked at Kyouran with narrowed eyes.

"And you didn't tell…"

Kyouran snorted at their words before he could even finish. She knew these people and the fact that they had a hard time believing in co-existence. The need to set them strait was predominate in the fox's mind. She wouldn't have told them about Sakura because they would've forced her to breed with someone to try and bring out the power that she held. They were no better than Orochimaru in that aspect in her mind.

"The guardians draw power from the love in their hearts. I refused to tell you because I knew the moment I saw Sakura that she was the destined mate of a vampire."

"That clan," the dog spat. "Collared you and imprisoned you and your mixed breed heirs."

Before anyone could stop her Kyouran was on the dog council member. His wooden chair fell back wards with him in it as he tried to get out of her way of her attack path. Snickering was coming from her left, but her focus was on this man that dared to threaten her family. Her fangs were bared at him. His fear stunk up her senses and she relished in it. Only the gentle touch of her half-brother brought her from her enraged stupor. She stepped back and went back to her daughter's side. Through the entire episode the vampire clan leaders were silent.

"Do not insult children of mixed breeding. I am a child of mixed breeding and any kits I have will be of mixed breeding."

The council gasped at her statement. "It's true that the Uchiha Clan, on orders from Sasuke, did as you heard. Make it known I was counting on Sasuke to capture the three of us, and I was also counting on him fall in love with Sakura. Not to mention Itachi was starting peace talks with the Shark Clan and thus leaking to the Fox and Tiger Clans. Of course the one thing I didn't count on Gaara assisting us, but the help was welcomed none the less."

The said vampire smirked at the fox before turning his attention forward and his eye went blank. Kyouran knew Gaara would be a good ally to have in the days to come. So would the Hyuuga and Senju Clan if they'd get off their pedestals and allow the hope peace could bring to enter their hearts.

"Children of mixed blood?" the bear council member asked curiously.

Kyouran shifted and bore her neck to the council allowing them to see Kakashi's family crest on her neck. Every demon froze seeing the crest. They knew what it meant to bare the crest of a clan not of your own on your neck, especially placed where it was. Many of them knew also who's family crest she bore upon her neck. Kakashi had build a infamous reputation among demon clans.

"But you're still untouched…" the swallow stuttered.

"Then that means we can undo…" the dog started.

This time Kyouran didn't get a chance to act on the comment. Kakashi leapt forward and slammed his fist hard against the elder that spoke and sent him sprawling to the ground. He knew exactly what they were implying. Blood dripped from his broken nose and split lip. Kyouran just smirked down at the injured dogs. Of all the demon clans the dog clan was the most bigoted clan of them all. They held loyalty to only their own clan and that would be the end of them in the end. It was time for them to realize something about the most powerful cardinal lord of the demon clans.

"My kits will be mixed blood, just like I am, and the bond you so callously want to destroy is an eternal life bond with my soul mate."

She turned her gaze to her mate and he could tell what she wanted. It was time to tell all who didn't know. Takashi just smirked at the sock that was about to come. He would sit back and enjoy the show. Kakashi rose slowly and stalked towards Kyouran he tugged down his mask a bit as he moved. Her eyes considerably softened as he gathered her up in his arms and placed a hard kiss on her lips. The entire place went silent. A pin dropping could be heard echoing through the room like thunder. Kyouran pulled back a bit and tilted her head to the side to watch the clan council.

"Behind your backs we the Fox, Tiger, and Shark Clans have encouraged species mixing because they fell in love. We took in couples that families exiled or those who'd been abused."

She looked around to see Haku and Zabuza look down at each other. Then her eyes drifted to Kisame and Kiri. If the council would have their way they wouldn't allow Kisame to be with someone like Kiri, and then to Kaji and Gaara. They were proof that races could mingle happily. "I, without your consent I took in Haku of the Weasel Clan and his mate the vampire Zabuza. I also took in the Shark Berserker Kiri and placed her in Kisame's care, and even though I didn't directly take in Kaji the half dragon I nudged Gaara in the right direction. The species can be together without past actions to affect the future."

All demons looked at the said couples. Haku was blushing ten shades of red as he leaned against the nonplused vampire. Sakura stepped forward shifting as she went, and grabbed the attention of the elders.

"Because of you pig headed idiots many life bonded members have flocked to the Shadow Fox Clan for sanctuary or were separated by death. Or have been rescued by the Night and Day Assassins."

"We curse those two," the otter snarled.

Sakura smirked inwardly. Her mother had told her not a lot of the Council knew who they were in everyday life. What amused her more was the fact that many vampire clans knew who they were.

"Then you are cursing those who seek to bring peace to the world. They rose to fight the wrongs in the world for all despite what they had to loose to do this for the clans."

Sakura looked over her shoulder at her brother-in-law. He gave her a smirk that told her she was doing this right by his standards. Then she turned her gaze to her mate. Sasuke mirrored his brother's.

"In all honesty I think the clans don't really need a council because we…"

"You brazen stupid girl," the dog snarled. "There will always be a council it has been so decreed."

"You know in actuality I could have you and your kin executed for war crimes because your son dared to kill the heir to the Shadow Fox Clan."

The dog started sputtering. "That's right. Kyouran could have Kiba executed for what he'd done to Sasuke."

She could see the said dog inching away from the seat he had behind his father. Sakura looked over her shoulder and her gaze landed on Zabuza. The vampire gave her a barely concealed curt nod before he vanished. Zabuza was back in a second and slammed the dog face first into the ground in front of Sakura. The unicorn looked around the council chambers. The lords and ladies allowed to attend were whispering among themselves. Then she knew how to get the clans to start to start co-existing.

"How many of you, my Lords and Ladies have had to stand back while these so called council members exiled those you've loved? How many brothers, sisters, fathers, mothers, daughters and sons have been exiled because they saw the world in shades of gray?"

There were murmurs among the Lords and Ladies. She waited for someone to say something. It was time to let old secrets and pains out for a chance to ease some burden of pain and suffering.

"I have," the rabbit said softly. "I lost my daughter because she fell in love with a human, but he was turned."

Sakura flinched hearing this. It must be hard for a mother to lose her daughter.

"Anyone else?"

"I have."

Startled gasps escaped most of the room. Sakura looked at the Senju Clan Leader. Her golden eyes spoke of torment. Her heart went out to the older woman that looked worn down by time and heartache.

"His name was Dan," she said as she closed her eyes with a smile. "He was a silver Lynx. He found me when I'd been hurt and took care of me."

Sakura noticed the frown on her mother's face, and then a flinch. "He went missing after his family exiled him."

"I'm sorry," Kyouran finally admitted.

All eyes turned towards her. She stepped away from her mate and dug around in a small pouch at her hip. She pulled out a necklace and handed it to the blonde haired woman. "He was sold to a vampire house, when I found him he was barely clinging to life. He instructed me to give this to you all I had to go on was your name or I would've brought it to you sooner."

Tsunade took the necklace and sat heavily in her chair. Her fingers idly played with it as her eyes went blank as she remembered.

"How many more stories must go on like this?" Sakura demanded loudly. "How many soul mates have to be separated before you all learn to at least form some small measure of peace? I bid you all to consider what we the three Guardians of the World ask of you. We three are tired of healing the hurts of the world that are so careless brought down upon the earth. Each war we feel the earth cry out in agony. Let's put a stop to this."

The sound of struggling made her turn her head just in time to see the dog lord charge at her. Sakura looked at him sadly. Sasuke leapt at the dog and barely managed to swat the dog into his brother.

"No one and I mean no one touches my mate and child," Sasuke hissed.

He snarled. His lips curling up to show his gleaming white fangs. His wings fanned out making him bigger making himself seem a bigger threat. Itachi held the dog easily.

"Filth!" the dog hissed as he strained against the older Uchiha.

Itachi bopped him on the head to knock him out. A sigh of relief escaped most of Kyouran and Alexial's group and earned snickers from Kisame's side. Zabuza and Haku escorted Kiba out and a tiger and a fox escorted the elder dog leader out too, to be detained. When they returned and sat down the bear stood up.

"We concede the council be disbanded until further notice," the bear said tiredly.

"I concur," Takashi agreed.

The five other council members looked at each other and nodded their heads knowing that if they disagreed that they might end up as the same fate as the dog.

"Don't fear retaliation if you disagree," Sakura said as she moved forward and ran her hands over Sasuke's warm hide calming her angry mate. "We aren't suggesting this to create oppression. We just want to start healing the pain in the hearts of so many and we can start with peace negotiations right now and you the remaining council can oversee it for us. I'm not very old."

That got a few chuckles out of some of the council. "And I was taught by my mother to respect my elders and to listen to their stories to learn from them."

The council members who'd risen to leave sat back down clearly in shock. Kabuto took it as his cue to change back and head back to his mate's side. Haku and Zabuza returned to take their seat behind Kyouran's chair.

"Mother," she called. "I think it's time you take up your seat again."

Sakura started swaying a bit. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she started to fall, Sasuke shifted and caught her. He lifted her up and carried her back to one of the benches. He checked her over and let out a sigh.

"She's fine," he called reassuringly. "Too much excitement for her and the baby for one day."

There was a small bit of laughter at his statement. "Kyouran looks like you're up now."

Sasuke sat down on the bench and placed her head in his lap. He brushed a few strands of hair out of her face before turning his attention to Kyouran. She nodded her head and sat down in her chair to start what was sure to be a very long process.


	26. Chp 25: Maybe a Silver lining After All

Red Dawn 25

a/n: sorry it took forever my peeps. A lot has happened since I last posted. My neice came into the world. Then a trip to Nashville. But yeah anyway. The next chapter enjoy.

Sakura sighed softly as she leaned back in the window seat. It had been a week since the council meeting happened. They were making headway but it was going to be a long drawn out process. A book lay forgotten in her lap. Something was going on in the shadows she could feel it but she didn't know what it was and it was setting her and Sasuke on edge. Even Kabuto was starting to get worried. What worried her more was the fact Sasuke was getting restless and his temper was a bit shorter with his family, never with her though. At night he'd curl against her back and his hand rested on her flat stomach and soft soothing growl escaped him until he fell asleep.

The rushing of air made her start and almost go into a fighting stance but relaxed when the person's energy flickered against hers. She really had to learn how Kakashi vanished from one place and ended up in another, though her mate has speculations that it was an inherited trait for the Hatake Clan. She was about to greet him until she realized the tenseness in his form. Something was wrong. He was paler than normal and his eyes were flashing crimson for a second before going back to their normal charcoal color. It was almost as if he was balancing on the fine edge of a knife.

"What's going on Kakashi?"

"Have you seen your mother?"

She looked at him in confusion. The last she heard her mother was with Kakashi trying to cement the bond they had between them. If he was there without her something must've happened. She sat down and stared at him. All she wanted was some peace. The unicorn inside of her wanted rest. It was wearying on the spirits within Sasuke, Kabuto and herself trying to heal the world in a spiritual way.

"Well if you're looking for mother then I'm assuming she's gone missing."

Before anything else could be said Sasuke burst into the room ready for battle. "You know if I'd really been attacked I'd be fighting alone," Sakura said dryly.

Sasuke blushed bright crimson. Sakura shook her head softly. Some days she often wondered why it was that she loved this man so but small reminders popped up to make her see the truth. He was just too cute some days for her to ever stay mad at him for long, but this constant problems was draining on them.

"So…" Sasuke coughed to get the attention off of himself. "What brings you here?"

"Apparently Mother has gone missing again."

"Again?" Kakashi asked.

"She has vanished without a word before Kakashi," Sakura admitted. "Sometimes it was a few hours to a few weeks. It just depends on what has happened."

Then a familiar flicker of energy drew her attention out the window. Alexial was standing on the roof of the building across the street. Sakura frowned the tiger was in her battle dress. She rose but Sasuke's hand on her shoulder stopped her from rising.

"You're pregnant Sakura," Sasuke said. "You can't keep straining yourself."

She snorted at his words before she opened the window and let out a strange whistle. Alexial looked at her a moment over her shoulder before she stared forwards. Deidara flapped heavily a few moments before shifting and stirring Alexial's cloak. He gave Sakura a cheeky grin before turning his attention forward. Kakashi vanished in a cloud of smoke and appeared next to the snow tiger queen. They seemed to talk heatedly for a moment before Kakashi returned to the room.

"What's going on?"

"There are some foreign demons here demanding the blood of the Clan Leaders."

Sakura tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"What kind?" she muttered softly.

"Alexial wouldn't say but Deidara seemed to tense when I asked."

A curse escaped her when she realized what type of demon was demanding the blood of the clans. All four clans had some dealings with this clan for the worse. None more so than her aunt's mate. She hoped and prayed her mother and aunt could set things right. Alexial and Deidara vanished and reappeared in her room and sat down knowing that Kyouran would take care of this.

Kyouran walked slowly through the darkened park. She'd gotten the scent of panthers still in her territory. That unnerved her because she'd figured they'd fled after the battle with Orochimaru was over. Carefully she moved like a wraith through the darkened streets. The street lamps provided little light which didn't hinder at all because of her excellent night vision. Her ears were trained for sounds that stood out from the others. Thus far nothing had stood out. A clicking noise made her stop. It sounded like nail, or better yet talons, moving across stone. It was a careless move probably from a young creature. If this creature was stalking her then they would not live to see the morning. Even her own guards knew to leave her alone with she prowled the streets of London. Even now her hunter's instinct that she'd honed to become the Night Assassin was so ingrained it couldn't be forgotten. Slipping into the shadows around the corner she leapt up on the wall and crouched down low so her body flatted out. The tree behind her hid her well. She waited. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a young demon saunter on around the corner as if nothing was wrong in the world. Then did he stop scenting the air. Kyouran's claws flexed ready to fight.

"Come out fox I can smell you."

"Depends on what you want with me cat," she growled. "You've been following me for almost an hour."

She tensed knowing this panther was here for one thing and one thing only, to fight and get rid of her and her family. She wouldn't allow that. Anyone that was a threat to her family had to be taken care of. It didn't take a blink before the panther leapt for her. One thing the fox queen knew was this kid was arrogant and lacking the intelligence that older demons tended to gather as they aged. In a few quick moves she had the would be assassin unconscious. Kneeling down beside the body she yanked out a cloth covered in blood. Opening the white piece her anger curled and boiled over. It was her clan crest with spots of her blood on it. This kid for being an idiot was supposed to be an assassin but never would be. She stuffed it back in his jacket before turning her attention to more important matter, like what to do with him. It didn't take long to come to the decision to end his life. Had he been a trained assassin like she'd been he wouldn't stop till she and her family were dead or he, himself were dead. Kyouran stood over top of a downed black panther her claws poised ready to rip the throat out of the creature. Kakashi ran onto the scene and stopped dead in his tracks. Blood was on her claws. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. His anger got the best of him.

"You'd incite genocide of their clan because the most outspoken of the clan attacked your sister's mate?" Kakashi demanded. "You're the one that set Sakura and Sasuke on the path to heal the world and that can't start with violence."

"Don't be stupid," she growled.

He could hear the darker side just under the surface. "I can distinguish the innocent from the blood thirsty."

"That's hypocritical mate," he growled. "You're claws are stained with just as much blood as theirs."

Her eyes were scarlet. Her fangs were bared at him. One wrong move and he knew she wouldn't stop herself from hurting him even if it hurt her in the end. Her eyes searched his for something he couldn't put a name to. A sound of disgust escaped her. He still had a lot to learn and her patience to teach him were wearing thin. He didn't understand and if she were to be honest with herself he'd never understand.

"Then you are still narrow minded."

With a swift swipe the panther's throat was cut open and blood sprayed everywhere. A bit got on her but she didn't even care. With a snort she stepped over the body allowing the panther to lay there and bleed out. Sounds of choking started to become softer.

"I'm narrow minded?" he snapped. "This is murder in cold blood."

"No less than what he would've done to you and my children. This vendetta is against them not for Deidara's sister, which I did avenge, but for my family. If these creatures had their way all vampires would cease to exist."

He was speechless. She shifted and stood there eyeing him in disappointment. Her ears twitched at a sound that caught her attention turning around she vanished into the shadows as if she'd never been. His gaze drifted to the dying panther. A scent caught his attention right then. Moving forward and knelt down beside the body. Opening his jacket there was something that smelled like blood that didn't belong to the deceased. Pulling out the square of cloth. He scented it. There was something familiar about the cloth. Opening it there was a black paw print with a white crescent moon in it. That was the symbol of Kyouran's house. Then something clicked then. It was Kyouran's blood. This panther was an assassin that was trained to track someone by scent of blood alone.

"Even if you can reach her to warn her there are others after her. Kill the fox break the alliance."

He whipped around to see a woman standing in the shadows. Her cat tail swished back and forth behind her. Had he met her before all this had happened he might've considered going after her but now his gaze held nothing but disgust at her attempts at seduction. She just couldn't match up to the angry black fox he'd tied himself to.

"What do the panthers, a foreign clan, have to gain by the death of the Fox clan leader?"

"Wouldn't it be obvious? Kyouran has no legitimate heirs that the council will accept."

Kakashi started laughing at the panther. They honestly thought the council would deny Sakura and Naruto reign over the clans that Kyouran had decreed. IF they did they were foolish, but the matter was taken care of. Sakura and Naruto were recognized as heirs to the Fox and Shadow Clans. The panther just grinned back. Her ears flicked as she stalked towards him. Kakashi eyed her as she started circling him. This action set him on edge.

"You are handsome for a vampire, but the scent of old blood makes me sick. I often wonder how Kyouran's demon family can stand the scent of it."

Then she stopped suddenly. A sickening squelching sound came and her eyes went wide and blood sprayed everywhere. There was a short sword barely sticking out the front of her chest. Her aura was scorching in her anger as it brushed against his.

"You honestly think I'd leave my life mate in an area where I know you damned exiles prowl for a chance to get back at the clan leaders."

"Life mate?" the panther gasped.

"That's right. I, Kyouran, Queen of the Shadow Fox Clan have taken Kakashi Hatake, the last pureblood of the Hatake Clan as my life mate."

Kakashi looked at his mate in confusion. As of late she didn't seem to want to broadcast the fact to other people. The panther slumped to the ground. Her heart stopped its slow rhythm. For the most part only those closest to the fox knew of their almost mating. Kyouran was never around long enough to announce it formally to anyone. Kyouran pulled out the sword and wiped the blood off on the dead panther's clothes.

"Why did you tell her that?"

"Because I do things for a reason. The news will spread far and wide to those who are enemies and they will come."

"You're just antagonizing them then?"

"In a way, but those who intend to harm that what matters to me will show themselves."

"Kyouran…"

"They will go for you most of all," she said softly. "Because if they take you down I will go with you. I'm hoping it'll take eyes off Sakura and Sasuke. So they and Kabuto can start what they were born to do."

He was flabbergasted at what she'd said. Of all answers she could've given him that wasn't it.

"Why would you risk that?"

The look in her eyes told him he'd probably just asked the stupidest question she'd ever heard.

"Because those three are worth it."

"Did you not think about us?" he growled.

"There's barely an us Kakashi," she said tiredly.

He could hear how worn down she was. There was exhaustion in every line of her body. As her mate he decided then and there to put his foot down. With a soft breath she continued, "We are bonded in most ways but one. It won't turn out so badly for you if they kill me. You'll hurt for awhile but it'll fade. "

"Do you even hear yourself?" he snarled. "Do you even want to know what I have to say about that?"

"Kakashi…"

"Do you?"

"Kakashi, I fight so hard against those who oppose me and my heirs rule because I don't want and of my kits and grandchildren to suffer like I had to. I want there to be peace in the world so much but until the threats are taken care of in the panther clan I can't rest. I had to fight for what I have for most of my life."

He stood there just not knowing what to say to her on that note. "Those creatures," she spat. "Are a threat and they made themselves so because they joined with Orochimaru. They killed Deidara's sister and they executed your father."

Everything he'd thought at that moment stopped. He couldn't believe his words. For the longest time he'd thought it'd been her that had killed his father. Though he knew that his father had forged a treaty with the fox he still couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What?"

"Panthers have this neat little trick to mask their scents and somehow transform it into something else. They more or less amplified my scent because it was already on him to make it seem like I killed him thus driving your point of hatred towards demons to the extreme though you probably couldn't figure out what kind of demon to direct your hatred towards so you took it out on all demons."

Kyouran rose slowly. Her tail swished back and forth slowly. Kakashi stepped forward and reached for his mate, he'd never understood completely her position on things, but now it was starting to become clear.

"How many more?" he finally asked.

"That bitch was the daughter of the two I killed a few days ago. There are at least three more leaders I need to try and talk down but they probably wont budge and I'll have to do what I do best."

With a heavy sigh he knew things wouldn't be that simple. "Or I could just try to talk them down now."

He tensed feeling the brush of their dark auras against his own. Kyouran shifted to her fox form. She stood as tall as a horse and she stepped in front of her mate protectively. Three panthers paced out. One stepped forward. Its muzzle was graying so she knew this was a really old demon.

"You are trespassing on my territory," Kyouran growled.

"I come here only to speak," the older cat said.

"Then speak."

The older panther sighed before he shifted. True to her thoughts the man's black hair was streaked with silver and white. There was a tiredness in his eyes and his form that spoke of too much loss. She sympathized with that but she wouldn't be backing down to any panther until they were gone or in a contract will all four cardinal lords.

"My name Lady Kyouran is Thomas, Lord Thomas Browning. I am head of the entirety of the panther clans here and in Asia."

One panther moved too close to her mate and she snarled at them, baring her fangs in warning. This panther was obviously a young one and too hot headed. That would be remedied if he took one more step towards her mate.

"Stop antagonizing her," the older panther snapped.

"But Father…"

"Enough, there has already been enough bloodshed."

"They drove us out…" the cub protested.

"For something that was a heinous crime by our laws," Kyouran snarled. "Black Panthers assassinated the heir to the Falcon Clan. They also took the lives of a pureblood that was in contract with myself and working on one with two other lords. They also joined forces with Orochimaru against the four Cardinal Leaders. Then dared threaten the Earthbound Ones, need I continue."

"They have paid with their lives have they not?" the older panther said.

"They have," she agreed. "And yet more still come."

She gestured to the dead cats. The other young one hissed angrily at her.

"Threat to the Earthbound Ones?" Thomas asked.

"My adopted Son and Daughter are two of the guardians and I have a treaty with the Clan of the third one."

The panther's gaze drifted to Kakashi. "These two and others like them have met their end for threatening what is mine."

The older panther paced forward as if to inspect Kakashi but Kyouran wouldn't have it and stepped between them. Her eyes were shifting between amethyst and crimson.

"Be at ease Lady Kyouran I mean no harm."

"So many panthers have been a threat to him, and I will not allow another near him."

Then she saw realization dawn in his eyes. Kyouran tensed because when older demons recognized the deepness of the bond they'd use it to their advantage to coerce her into submission for his safety.

"Life mate is it?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she growled.

Kakashi placed a hand on her neck and moved forward so he was looking the panther in the eye. There was something deeply hidden in his eyes that he was sensing but he couldn't place. It seemed almost like a sense of longing for something that wasn't there. "Kakashi," she protested softly.

"What did you lose to drive that sadness into yourself?"

"I would think it would be obvious. I have lost many a family member to other clans and to the snake's promises of power."

Kakashi saw Kyouran move towards the younger two of the trio. Something flickered in her eyes. She got nose to nose with the girl then turned her attention to the male. The male hissed at her.

"Names," she growled.

"Sasha," the girl said softly. "He's David."

Then she saw what she was looking for. _'I'll be damned,' _she thought to herself. This was destiny if she'd ever seen it.

"You want peace?" she demanded of the older cat.

"Yes."

"Come back tomorrow, same time, same place and we'll settle this without fighting."

"How…"

"I know something that no one else knows."

Kakashi looked at his mate in confusion if only for a moment before realization dawned on him. He couldn't help but chuckle a bit at the cat's expense. The panthers left clearly confused.

"I need you to send a message to Shisui and tell him I need an audience with his sister as soon as he can manage it. Preferably tonight so I don't spring this on the poor kid."

Letting out a low whistle she stood there waiting for her answer. A fox landed gracefully.

"Send a messenger for Takashi and make it snappy. I need him at the manor as soon as he can."

The fox nodded before darting off.

"You can't be serious."

Her eyes darkened slightly at his words. He never believed her when she'd told him one of her abilities. He would always doubt.

"Go home Kakashi."

Before he could even protest to her words she vanished in a flurry of black leaves. He stood there dumbfounded wondering what the hell had just happened. Her moods shifted like the most turbulent seasons. Shaking his head he dug his hands in his pockets and headed back to the Uchiha manor.


	27. Chapter 26: Meetings They Call Him Ghost

Red Dawn 26

A/N: Sorry yet again for the long wait my peeps. Been busy. I'm trying to prepare for Artist Alley for Sugoicon. But here's the next chapter.

* * *

The dawn broke over the horizon, slowly warming everything it touched. The fox queen found herself in front of her home. Kyouran paced slowly into her daughter's room. Sasuke was outside training with Alexial and Kisame. More like Alexial was instructing and Kisame was Sasuke's opponent. Her poor mate was probably getting his ass handed to him because Kisame was a fierce task master. Sakura looked over at her mother and noticed her diminished demeanor. Things just seemed to be getting worse lately for her and not better.

"Momma?" she asked softly.

"I need you and Sasuke to come with me to the meeting between myself and the panthers. I've already sent word to Kabuto."

"A meeting, with panthers?"

Kyouran laid down in front of her daughter. Her tail swished slowly. Her ears were constantly twitching trying to catch any sound that was out of place on the manor grounds.

"I think I can settle this with a bonding."

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. She could hear the underneath of the underneath what she was saying. Many never believed in Kyouran's ability to see the strings that bound two people together as soul mates and even fewer were convinced when they'd met their soul mates face to face. "Two of them."

"Two?" she agreed softly.

"The elder of the clans brought two younger panthers. I've crossed their life partner's paths before."

"Who?"

"Elise Uchiha, and your uncle Takashi."

"Elise?"

"Shisui's little sister that has been missing for over twenty years, hidden among the falcon clan by none other than Deidara. She's a sickly pureblood that I assume the falcon's didn't think would be a threat, or Deidara's family took pity on her because Deidara's sister saved her from panther's resulting in her death."

Sakura felt sadness rush through her at that fact. "It's a shame really," Kyouran murmured. "Because she would've been able to meet her life mate if she'd returned Elise to her brother."

Things started clicking. There was so much sadness in these stories lately. Then maybe Kakashi would've been more receptive to the idea of being with Kyouran. The world they lived in was a twisted world that some loves struggled to survive.

"Elise is Kiri's friend that saved her right?"

"Yes, I assume she'd been captured and taken to the same whore house. Of course Elise doesn't have many Uchiha traits because of her sickly nature and that served her well in the end."

"Momma," she said softly. "Why is the world so cruel?"

"Because everyone is different and their beliefs are different. Sadly it carries through the generations. I'm hoping with the peace treaties going on through the clans and the three of you working together to heal the world. One day our little corner of the world will be a bit better when we leave it."

Kyouran rose slowly. Her legs trembled underneath her for a moment before she stood tall.

"Mother?"

"It's nothing Sakura."

She'd seen the tremble in the fox's legs. Even though they had completed the bonding via the blood exchange it was still making the fox suffer. The second step had been skipped and it was still an incomplete bond. "Just leave it alone Sakura."

"But you're still suffering Momma and your pain calls to me most of all. When will he give you his trust? It would've been better to let you die as much as it pains me to say so."

"Sakura don't blame him."

"Why shouldn't I? You've loved him forever and he only returns heartbreak for that love."

"His hatred of my kind, no matter what he's told, is burned too deep inside of him. He can't overcome it even if it is at my expense."

Sakura knew she couldn't argue the point any further. Kyouran was tired and Kakashi wouldn't listen. Kyouran was probably going to make peace and vanish again. Probably become the Night Assassin in another country that needed her. She didn't blame the wearied fox. The fox queen rose slowly.

"I've told everyone where to go and we will go meet these panthers and see where these cubs stand on meeting their life mates."

Sakura nodded her head and watched sadly as her mother vanished in a swirl of black leaves. Getting up she went to tell her mate of the meeting that night.

* * *

Kyouran sat on a bench in the meeting place. Her bangs shadowed her eyes. Couples were taking walks and parents were watching their children play. Her heart ached as she watched these families and wished they were her own. A bright red ball hit her foot making her look down. She reached down and picked it up. The fox hadn't even bothered with a glamour to hide her claws, pointed ears, and birthmarks. A little girl ran up to her and stopped seeing her. She cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy. Kyouran smiled softly towards the girl. She just smiled prettily and giggled as she took her ball and ran back to her siblings. The girl's string that bound her to someone else flickered happily, telling her that he was still out there somewhere waiting for her. She wished all the luck in the world to the girl. Most people when they saw her as she was shied away like skittish animals. Some children, she knew, were more understanding and insightful of the world. Soon the families started leaving as the sun started lowering in the sky. An officer looked at her once, and tipped his hat before moving on. He was a dog/fox mix so it made him loyal to her. She dipped her head back at him. She tilted her head down and listened to the earth as it started to prepare for the oncoming night.

"Out here alone fox?" a voice said.

She tilted her head over her shoulder to look at the demon that stood behind her. Had she been in her fox form her ears would've laid back in sadness or annoyance which ever emotion she could muster up first.

"Why do you keep coming here, Ghost?" she asked softly.

Her voice held the whispers of sadness. Even he could tell from the frown that now marred his pale face.

"To haunt you so to speak."

The demon moved around front and sat down on the bench beside her. He had striking silver hair and the deepest blue eyes any demon she'd ever seen had. His skin was as pale as snow from the mountain tops he hailed from. Hence her earned nickname for him was 'ghost'.

"Why?"

"To… Kyouran?" he asked in confusion knowing something was wrong. "What happened?"

She looked him over. He hadn't changed in the last two hundred years much. Not that she'd expect him to; he was a child at heart but knew when to be serious. If she hadn't known about Kakashi she might've considered being with him. Nadare was a snow leopard that she met in the Himalayas on one of her journeys. They didn't speak each other's language at the time so she took to calling him 'Ghost' because of his ability to melt among the snow and jagged rocks of the mountain ranges, but he was a quick learner and learned her language well. He'd shown her around and taught her about the various clans around his small part of the world.

"So much," she said softly. "But long story short, I've found the three Earthbound ones and I'm in a half assed mating bond with a pureblood vampire."

"That Hatake kid you used to tell me about?"

"Yes, one in the same."

The man got up and examined the tired fox queen. They'd been friends a long time once they got past the language barrier. He'd never seen her this worn down, even after a gruesome fight. This exhaustion was bone deep and he knew she was ready to go.

"How can this happen? Why doesn't he just repudiate you, and save you both the trouble of being miserable?"

He frowned as he sat back down beside her as realization dawned on him. His anger boiled up a bit at a man he didn't know. "He doesn't know, typical vampire."

"Leave him alone Nadare," she hissed softly. "I accidently started the bond when I bit him and in order to save my life he bit me back."

"That fool," he snapped. "He should've let you die. This half existence isn't a true life Kyouran."

"And neither is living without your soul mate."

"You honestly thinking that he cares about demon things? Do you really think that he understands what he's done and what he's forcing on your shoulders?"

"His hatred of demons runs deep because a panther slaughtered his father."

Nadare understood then. The feuds didn't happen in his part of the world because demons were solitary creatures mostly and hardly ventured into towns. He and the white tigers were the apex predators in his area so therefore he didn't have to deal with the panthers. He knew of the black panther clans and how much trouble they were causing in Europe.

"That's still no excuse for snuffing out the fire in your eyes, Fury."

There was a flicker of a familiar aura nearby before it vanished. She knew the aura in an instant. He probably wouldn't understand what had been said or he'd assume the worst and think she was a cheating whore. Closing her eyes for a moment she wished something for once would go right in her world. That was one more stone to add to her burden. She would finish this mission with the panthers and vanish for a couple of years if she could make it that long.

"I hope for the day he accepts me for what I am and can see past the fur, but the dream is slowly dying inside of my heart."

"How long are you going to have to wait Kyouran?"

"You know Sakura asked me the same thing."

"She's right you know."

"So I've been told. Once I give the panther's cubs their soul mates I'll leave again."

The snow leopard rose slowly. A heavy sigh escaped him.

"You know the Shadow Fox Queen is welcome in the Himalayas."

"Your invitation is noted Ghost. Go before I make you."

Behind them the sun started to go down. The snow leopard didn't need to be around for this particular meeting. Rising slowly she looked towards the skies. Tonight would prove interesting for everyone involved. Once the time reached the time she'd spoken of, soft footfalls broke the silence. Had she not been listening for it she wouldn't have heard the paws on pavement.

"You called this meeting," the male cub hissed.

"Enough," the clan head snapped.

The sound of flapping wings drew their gaze. Looking up a huge black dragon landed gracefully. Kabuto landed beside Sasuke and shifted. He helped Sakura down carefully. Then did Sasuke shift back. It warmed her heart to see the three of them working together. She figured Sasuke knew the phoenix wouldn't take his mate so it was safe to allow him to help her in her time of need. These three would be the light of the world in times of darkness. Shisui and Elise melted from the shadows followed by her half brother. Inwardly she snickered at the appearance of the older Uchiha. He'd just gotten his sister back and wasn't willing to let her go, but he would have to in the end. She a sickly pureblood had something to look forward to if she could coerce him into letting her discover what she could find in this unruly cub.

"All right since everyone has arrived. Elder I propose peace via the bonding of soul mates."

"So it is true what they whisper," Thomas said softly.

"Many things about me could be true."

"That you can see the strings that bind soul mates."

"I can," she agreed. "I'll show you."

She turned to her brother. "Takashi… Sasha step before me."

Takashi stepped before his sister without hesitation. Smiling softly people never knew that he was the older of the two of them. The she panther seemed more hesitant but approached anyway. Takashi flashed the panther a grin making her flush a bit. "Face each other. Hands up palms facing the other."

They brought their hands up and faced each other. Kyouran stepped forward and brought their hands together. Then she stepped back. To others they wouldn't see what she could, but the two definitely felt the spark that shot through them. She smiled softly. It wouldn't take her brother long to come to the realization of what he knew and her as well, but they would need the time to get to know one another. She stepped away from them to give them some space and time to absorb what they now knew.

"I finally found you," she whispered softly. "I knew you were close but…"

"We couldn't find each other," he finished.

What Kyouran didn't expect was for the male cub to go ballistic and go for her. At this point she didn't care and no one could reach her before he hit her. Closing her eyes she allowed him to try and get his strike in on her. All young demons were rash at some point in their lives and acted without thinking it through first. Hopefully he'd strike true. When no pain came she opened her eyes slowly. Her brother had the cub by the neck. His eyes were crimson and didn't hide the threat inside of them.

"Touch my sister and I'll slaughter you even in front of your soul mate."

The cub struggled in the shadow demon's grasp. Takashi forced the cub's arms behind his back and then to his knees.

"Elise," Kyouran called softly. "Step forward and meet the man that holds the other half of your soul."

The sickly vampire moved forward despite her brother's protests. She moved forward and knelt down in front of the struggling panther. Takashi held him firmly so that he couldn't attack Elise. He growled at her. The sickly vampire's eyes softened at him trying to show him that she wasn't a threat to him. She reached up and cupped his face softly and moved his head till their eyes met. She felt it. A warmth that started to throb in her chest. Tears gathered in her eyes and they dripped down her cheeks.

Kyouran watched the pair carefully. She could see that Elise had accepted the bond that was before her. David wasn't so forthcoming. The bond was still straining to connect but he was holding back and it was only hurting Elise more.

"Let go David," Kyouran said softly. "You'll only hurt her in the end if you keep pushing the bond away. You're souls have constantly been without each other when you're reborn. I can see it in the strain of the bond. Don't push her away."

"Vampire," he hissed.

"Are you that blind?" Kyouran tried again. "You're using race as an excuse for not trying to see what Elise already sees."

She heard struggling only to see Sasuke holding his cousin back from attacking the black panther. "Enough! All of you!" the angry fox queen snarled.

Everything went deathly still. She'd shown them she was the apex predator here and she would be heeded. Elise's hands trembled against David's skin. She gestured for Elise to back up. She rose with grace and stepped back a few steps. Then she turned her attention to the fox queen.

"Takashi let him go."

There was hesitation for a moment in his actions before he released the angry cub. He shifted to his panther form. He stood as tall as a horse. His tail thrashed angrily back and forth. His ears constantly twitched.

"What do you hope to gain here?" David snapped.

"David…" both Thomas and Sasha protested.

Kyouran felt the weight of the world rest on her shoulders drop another ton making her shoulders and soul heavier. She couldn't ever understand why people couldn't just believe in the gift that she had. Only those closest to her believed in her gift and of course Haku.

"Peace," she said softly. "I wish for nothing but peace between the clans. And I was hoping I could start with you and your sister. The panthers have been exiles for a long time from these shores because of an incident of the past. Are you going to make their same mistakes? Are you going to ignore the gift that I'm offering you? Not many people get to meet the mirror of their soul much less be with them forever."

"David," Elise called softly to the enraged panther.

His ears twitched angrily. He seemed at war with himself, Kyouran could tell.

"Don't make her wait cub because you're afraid of falling in love," Kyouran growled.

There were no scathing remarks flung back at her about being afraid like she expected. He sat down and stared down at the weeping vampire. "You have time to fall in love but don't waste the time you have because you don't realize how short some lives are."

Her troubled gaze turned to Shisui. She didn't blurt out what she wanted to say because it would only hurt him in knowing that he was one of the many that would never get to meet the ones that mirrored their souls. "Had Deidara's sister lived, she would have given Shisui a reason to step from the shadows into the light."

"He's hesitant to even remotely consider it because he asked Maya to mate with him already," Sasha finally said.

All eyes turned towards her and she bowed her head as if she was delivering bad news. Everyone felt the tension between all of them thicken.

"Sasha!" David snarled.

"It's true," she protested.

Kyouran could see that Sasha actually felt bad for Elise. David loved this Maya in some way, shape or form and couldn't move past it to try and see what happiness could be had with Elise as soul mates. Taking a step back she bowed her head. Shisui was starting to get pissed. This panther was playing with the emotions of a sick pureblood. Closing her eyes she tried to figure out something. Then a sound out of place caught her attention. It made ever sense and nerve shoot on high alert.

Then a loud twang echoed followed by something whistling through the air made her ears twitch. A lancing pain shot through her lungs. Everyone started but then darted for cover. Kyouran sank to her knees. Sasuke dragged Sakura into cover despite her fighting him. Every sound was starting to dim around her. She couldn't even hear her daughter scream her name. A cough escaped her. Blood dribbled down the corner of her mouth. The arrow had punctured a lung she was sure of that. Reaching up, she yanked the arrow out. She'd probably just created more damage to her lungs but at this point she didn't care. Then she felt it, the burning in her blood. There was poison on the arrow. She'd been poisoned one too many times to not know the feeling of it moving through her system. The arrow didn't make a sound as it fell from her numb fingers. A flash of silver greeted her gaze as Kabuto shot towards her. Weakly she tried to wave him off but he pushed her hands aside. He was trying to help but there wasn't anything he could really do at the moment even if he was a phoenix. Then another flash of silver had her eyes drooping as a sigh of relief escaped her. Even in these last moments her proverbial, knight in shining armor appeared.

'_Stupid fox,' _she heard in her head.

She hadn't had a chance to teach him not to speak so loudly in her mind. He probably had some training in preventing someone from reading his thoughts but he couldn't guard completely against her since they were bound by blood.

'_Ease mate,' _she called back to him. _'Not so loud.'_

His eyes turned to hers. She reached for him. He may not love her but she loved him. All that ran through her head was what Nadare had said. That drove her protective instinct inside of her to rise. If anything, he needed to live past this day. _'Repudiate me Kakashi so you don't go down with me.'_

'_No,' _was all he would say.

'_Why? You don't love me. Sasuke and Sakura will need you when I'm gone.'_

'_Are you that eager to die?' _came his soft reply.

Kyouran saw a flash of something out of the corner of her eye. Instinct made her shift, push Kakashi down and cover his body as five more arrows buried themselves in her back. Everything throbbed painfully. They couldn't catch a break at all.

'_I'll love you till the end of time, and maybe someday we can love each other without hatred clouding our minds.'_

Everything went dark as she slumped over her mate.

Kakashi felt something break inside of him. He started trembling underneath the huge weight of his mate. An angry howl escaped Sasuke as he slammed something black down as it lunged for Elise. It struggled underneath Sasuke's weight but whatever it was couldn't budge Sasuke's strength and weight. A wet snapping sound echoed through the space. He heard a cry from David's direction. Kakashi knew then that this probably was the Maya they'd been talking about before the arrow had buried itself in Kyouran's lung. Then he felt it a small flicker. She was barely alive.

'_Stay with me, beloved.'_

There wasn't a reply from the fox. He'd been hoping for a smart ass retort but nothing. His fingers ran through her thick black fur. So many emotions ran through him at the sight of his wounded mate; anger, sadness, love and most of all love. He thought he'd never be able to completely bond himself to this arrogant proud shadow fox. He would probably spend forever making things up to her. His sight was dimming around the edges. Something sliver flashed in his darkening sight.

"Sleep," the voice growled. "I'll lend my aid for her."

Kakashi felt himself slip into darkness.


	28. Chapter 27: A New Understanding

Red Dawn 27

a/n: Holy crap people this is the second to last chapter. I'm going to miss this story but here's to you my loyal readers.

Kakashi came awake with a groan. He clenched his eyes shut as an intruding light shown in his face. Cracking one eye open, he took in his surroundings. It was a cedar forest draped in the fine wintery snow. The last time he checked it was summer in England. In the center of the clearing he was in there was a white marble bench. Unsteadily he rose and looked around this cold, serene place. For a moment he could've sworn he could smell the scent of cedar and snow. A familiar form melted from the shadows. The huge cat looked like a phantom. Something inside of him curled viciously, but he bit back the snarl that threatened to burst from him. There was an almost grin like look escaped the big cat. Before he could blink the snow leopard stood in his humanoid form. His eyes were as cold and blue as the deepest glacier. Kakashi decided then and there that they would be enemies for the rest of their days.

"Where are we?" Kakashi snarled.

"In a place where we wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?"

The leopard just grinned. That made anger curl in his stomach and tension shoot straight down his spine. His hands fisted at his sides. That just made his smile wider. Everything inside of him was baying to get rid of this male that dared to even look at his mate the way he had. He shook himself to rid the thought from his mind. He'd realized that the lined of thinking made him almost sound like a demon. That disturbed him in more ways than one. He wondered if that was happening to Gaara and Sasuke. They were vampires mated to women that either were partly demon or raised by one.

"Why do you think I'd bring you here, vampire?"

"Because you're after my mate," he growled softly when realization hit him.

Nadare just grinned at him some more. Something wasn't right, he'd decided right then and there. This cat was baiting him, he could tell. Kakashi had a feeling he just stepped into something that was going to set him off. He was trying to calm himself down. There was no need to get riled up because of this arrogant cat.

"A mate you don't want."

He twitched at that statement. Uncertainty clawed at his stomach. If he were to be honest with himself he was starting to like the fierce shadow fox a bit and maybe one day could love her like she needed to be loved. These demons thought love could come instantaneously for all creatures, but that wasn't necessarily true.

"I didn't say I didn't want her."

"You're actions tell all those who know about the three stages of mating rituals that you don't want her."

Realization dawned on him. Most demons even after the council disaster gave him the cold shoulder. Even Kyouran's closest friends still didn't give him the time of day, especially Alexial. The tiger would heal him if he required it but she still didn't like him. Sakura was trying to soften things but even she the heart of the group still looked at him sadly. "But that's not exactly why I've brought you here, Kakashi."

"Then why did you?" he snapped.

Something was sparking his anger aside from this arrogant cat. He wanted to lash out at something to get rid of this sick feeling inside of him. The wind whipped around them stirring the snow up.

"There is a reason Kyouran kept calling me 'Ghost' even after we got past the language barrier."

"Are you an angel of death or something?"

The cat rolled his eyes before he shifted to his beast form and leapt up on the bench. His tail swished back and forth betraying his irritation. He sat there watching the vampire.

"Something like that, of a sorts. You know, had she not the gift she was given and hadn't known about you, she and I would've made a good pair. Even my clan was ready to welcome her into their folds."

Kakashi growled angrily. Then he stopped himself. There was a lingering hollow feeling inside of him when he thought about his mate. The leopard's words rang a bit of truth. She would've been better off as the cat's mate instead of his, but fate chose him to be her life partner. Though everyone found out that all he could offer the strong, proud queen was heartbreak and pain.

"Why did you bring me here, 'Ghost'?"

There was a condescending tone in his voice at that name. "To brag that I was a horrible mate and I ignored something that was supposed to be ingrained inside of me?"

"I wish that was the point of this little visit, but it is not."

"Then why…"

"IF you'd be so kind as to shut up I will tell you."

Kakashi snorted at his words. The Snow Leopard started to circle around him as if he were sizing him up. "The world needs Kyouran more than it needs you but in truth she needs you to continue to fight alongside the three Earthbound Ones. So Kakashi we're going to wait here. You have to make a decision right here and right now."

"I'll choose her because it's the right thing…"

A fist plowed into his cheek sending him flying over the bench and slamming into one of the trees. The tree groaned in protest at the abuse. He knew there should've been pain but there wasn't. The snow fell all around him but he wasn't cold. The guy's ice blue eyes turned crimson. His fangs bared in his face. Even now he flinched at his own words.

"Then let her go, you selfish bastard. She deserves so much more than you, in each and every life you've lived."

"What?" he asked in confusion.

"You honestly think souls as powerful as yours hasn't had previous lives? Strong souls get the chance to find what they'd missed out in their previous lives."

The leopard leapt and landed on top of Kakashi. Slamming him back against the tree making more snow fall. His paws pressed hard down on his chest and his claws dug deep. An angry snarl escaped him. "Every chance that you've had has ended in tragedy on your part. Can't you see past race and see the treasure that so many have wanted? Kyouran has always been the one to see the bonds between people. That makes her a pure soul, even though her hands are stained with the blood of evil."

"She kills vampires…"

"And in the last life she killed demons, but that didn't stop her from trying to lead soul mates to each other. It was the one thing her pure soul keeps longing for to finally have a chance with her other half, you."

A snort of disgust escaped the cat. He backed off then and looked towards a small opening in the cedars. A few more leopards stepped out. Their tails thrashed back and forth as they stared at the vampire. The amber eyes glowed with an eerie light. He stood there as if daring them to attack him. His back straitened and his hands clenched at his side as he rose to his feet unsteadily.

"Going to kill me here so you can take Kyouran?"

"I can't kill you here you stupid ass, you're already dead."

Kakashi froze just then. Memories hit his senses right then, Kyouran on her knees, with an arrow sticking out of her chest. Pain raced through him as he remembered her leaning over him as more arrows buried themselves in her back. He remembered nothing after that. His eyes darkened as sorrow washed through him. It was because of him once again she was suffering. Some part of him wished she'd let him go so someone that had the capability to love her could. "So is she. We wait here for her. Even in death her soul searches for you, her other half."

He realized something then. If he had to stay he would. As Nadare said she was needed more than he was.

"Is there a way to send her back?"

The cat turned his hardened gaze back to him. There was disbelief written in his eyes clearly.

"You honestly think she'd go back without you? I wish it were that easy, but she won't go without you."

Kakashi looked at the snow leopard. This creature actually loved Kyouran but because of him she would always over look him. A heavy sigh escaped Nadare. "Even if we could wipe her memories she would always know something was missing. That the one thing keeping her alive had been taken from her and she'd die again. As much as I care about her, nothing can compete with the bonding of souls."

"She deserves better."

"She does," he agreed.

"But neither of you can make the choice for me."

They turned to see the fox queen standing there. Her face was paler than normal. Blood still dribbled from the arrow punctures. Even in death she still suffered. Both males stepped forward as if to try and comfort her, to make her stop hurting.

"Kyouran…" Kakashi started.

She took a step back. Nadare moved towards her but the fox backed away from even him. She kind of reminded him of a wounded animal. The flight reflex was kicking in and the pain and suffering was making her afraid. Instincts were on overdrive. Kakashi started to say something again but her hand came up stopping his words. He'd hear what she had to say.

"No, I'm tired."

They both heard the underlying meaning in her words. "I'm tired of waiting for the one person I love to love me back. And you know I can't find it in myself to resent you for it Kakashi."

"Why? Why do you hold on so tight even if it costs you everything?"

She gave him one of the saddest smiles he'd ever seen. Then she turned her back on him. He could still see the blood dripping from her wounds sluggishly. The urge to lick the blood away hit him hard, but he held his ground.

"Because you're worth it in the end and you always have been."

Then something hit him physically and mentally making his breath catch painfully. Everything started going dark all around him.

_The air around them was oppressive as the dagger laced emotions. Vaguely he could feel her emotions and it made him ache inwardly. She was standing there in all her glory. Her eyes flashing and the wind tossed her hair._

"_When are you going to accept me for what I am?" she snapped softly._

_Glancing down he tried to not look at her again. He recognized the tone in her voice in seconds. She was angrier than all hell. It made something inside of him twist when she was angry at him. This might be the point where she'd kill him, which in the end would've been counterproductive._

"_We're too different," he tried softly._

"_It's sad, you with the demon heart, that you are the one that ignores the bonding between us."_

"_I'm not…"_

_He finally looked up at her. A heavy sigh escapes her lips. Her shoulders sagged a bit. The weight of the world was on her shoulders and it was almost ready to break her back._

"_I'll walk away; only because it's what you want, but know that I'll be waiting on the other side of that invisible line you've drawn between us." _

_Her long white hair swished softly in the breeze. Even at her lowest she stood proud and strong. "This is my last goodbye."_

_He watched her walk away. He almost called her back but he stayed his tongue. She vanished into the fading light._

Kakashi woke panting for air. Kyouran was leaning against the tree looking at him sadly. The leopards were gone, thankfully. She looked about ready to cry. He realized she must've gained those memories as well as him, or had them already.

"I never saw you again after that. I was cast from my clan and then killed by a rival one, for being a demon lover and for the half-breed I was carrying at the time."

"You…"

"We're two halves of a whole in a world where not much stays secret. As Nadare said you have to make a choice here Kakashi, but know this it has to be for the right reasons. I want a lot of things out of life still, but I will rest here until my time again if that's what you choose."

The tired vampire rose to his feet. Her eyes followed him, despite the weariness that still clung to her form even in this place of death. He knelt down in front of her. Everything inside of him was screaming to make amends to her.

"What do you want most out of life?" he finally say once his eyes soaked her tired form up.

She looked him in the eyes. His mismatched eyes bore into her blues. Every emotion from anger to hope swirled in her sapphire depths.

"Only two things," she said softly. "And I shouldn't have to tell you what they are."

"My love and kits," he said.

He moved forward and knelt down in front of the exhausted Shadow Fox. Then a moment of clarity hit him. He's been running from something that he should've known all along. What every single demon had been trying to get him to see. Looking down at his hand there was a navy blue string tied to his left hand ring finger that dropped to the ground made a few coils an trailed up to where her hand was resting over her heart. He understood now. "Now, forever, and always."

She looked up at him and hope sparkled in her eyes. He reached for her as she reached for him. Her hands yanked down the mask allowing her to see all of his face. His lips brushed hers softly. Her body sagged in relief at his words. Her arms wrapped around his neck bringing her flush against him. Her fingers tangled in his hair as they kissed. He pulled back and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Let's go home."

He rose and held his hand out to her. She smiled as she took his hand. Everything went white all around them.

Kakashi rose unsteadily. Looking around he tried to gauge where he was, and more importantly where was his mate. Whispering drew his gaze to a slumped figure leaning against a tree. Moving forward Nadare was leaning there. His aura was flickering and sputtering like a candle in a fierce wind storm. He didn't have much time left. Moving forward he knelt before the snow leopard.

"About damned time you stupid vampire," he groused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because she needs you, and keeping her here for me would've killed her all over again."

Nadare smirked weakly at the vampire. "You're a lucky bastard you know that right?"

"More than you know."

"Good, don't let her ever be unhappy."

"I'll do what I can."

The weakening snow leopard nodded his head once. Before his eyes slid shut and his chin touched his chest. His aura flickered out. Something inside of him was grateful to the cat for what he'd sacrificed for his chance to be with Kyouran the right way. A hand on his shoulder startled him a bit. Looking over he saw Kyouran. Her eyes were sad as she looked at her dead friend. Snow leopards melted from the surrounding shadows and picked up their comrade and returned to the shadows. Kakashi rose slowly and enveloped his mate in a hug. Her head dropped to his shoulders as she cried out her sorrows for the loss of her friend so that she could finally be with her mate. He stroked her hair as she cried into his shoulder.

They were drawn from their mourning by whispers. Kakashi looked up to see their friends staring at them. Sakura was smiling happily. Sasuke just gave him that smug smirk that all Uchiha knew how to give. Takashi smiled towards the vampire that would soon be his brother in all senses of the word. Kyouran took his hand and led him away trusting Sakura to take care of the rest of this mess.

'_I got this mom,' _Sakura's soft voice echoed in her head.

Everything was being left in good hands.

Kyouran led the dazed vampire back to the master bedroom. They probably wouldn't leave the room till they bore the others mark. Kakashi looked up at his mate as she closed the door with a resounding thud. He was nervous and excited. Her fingers came to lace with his. He turned her around and pushed her back against the door. His lips claimed hers hotly.

-Lemon Removed-

Kyouran looked up at her mate as they lay there panting softly. Sweat beaded their forms from their love making. Kakashi laid his full weight on her body. Closing his eyes he took in her scent. It was sweeter than normal and muskier, and it made him wonder at that. Her hands were moving through his sweat soaked silver hair. It was turning his brain into mush but he had to ask about her changing scent.

'_Kyouran?'_

'_Hm?'_

'_Your scent has started changing and getting stronger. Its sweeter and muskier.'_

A bell-like sound echoed inside of his mind. He realized she was laughing.

"What?" He groused out loud.

"Now that we're bonded in every sense of the word your strength is mind and my strength yours. So my scent will become stronger to you. It'll tell other demons that I belong to you and you belong to me."

Kakashi hummed under his breath. He was a bit exhausted. Kyouran smiled against his silver hair taking in his scent. Her fingers absently traced the black paw print with the white crescent moon in the big pad that was her clan crest on her mate's neck where she'd bit him. He shivered under her touch. Nuzzling his hair she drifted to sleep surrounded by her mate's scent.


End file.
